High School Hell
by VenomousAngel13
Summary: He was the king, he tortured them, after the scandal he was dethroned. Randy Orton & John Cena have to adjust to life on the other side of the fence, they soon find that they don t miss their old lives at all, victims soon become their only allys but will they ever be able to accept them into their hearts? Weird I know...
1. Scandal is the key word

**A/N **Ok new story time, because I couldn't stop thinking it, it popped into my head and it won't leave lol anyways it may pan out, it may not, but give it a go, and yes its AU and I have done one like this before but this one is different, enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Scandal is the key word**

**Raven; **

I wasn't looking forward to today, as of today it was the first day of school and I just knew it wasn't going to be good. School as a rule wasn't exactly the best but when you're me, or us rather, it sucked even more. I stood with my sister's in what my Dad called the 'line-up.' It was like we were soldiers, getting the commands to go out into battle. It was always like that, he would be the commanding officer and we were the soldiers. It was at least better than having him yell and scream until his face turned red. Dad paced the line, as always, rattling off his demands and expectations for the day. It wasn't always like this, before the scandal (sorry but when you're in a small town, everything thats dramatic is called a scandal) we were just normal girls, going to school and being teenagers but a scandal like ours changes you, changes everything. Thankfully, we had heard through grapevine that the scandal was now focused on someone else, so at least maybe we could get through the year without any more drama. Dad paused in front of my older sister Harmoni, she was almost taller than Dad, that growth spurt hitting her with a vengence, she flicked a strand of straight black hair over her shoulder, trying not to roll her peircing green eyes.

"Harmoni, if you at any time need me, don't be afraid to text or call, I promise I will answer" He looked at her softly, a few years ago in the middle of the scandal, Harmoni had a major break-down, she was pretty much suicidal, tried to off herself more than once, and because of it she had spent more than her fair share of time on suicide watch, she was better now but Dad was still afraid that she would slip into old patterns.

"Thanks Dad but I'll be fine"

Dad gave her another soft look before going down the line again, he passed me as always and looked to my tiwn Iziah. We were mirror images of each other, straight black hair woven in with ringlets of silver, soft yet cold silver eyes and piles of tattoos, over the summer we inked up, luckily the school was lax on that sort of thing, as long as you did the work, it didn't care how you looked.

"Iziah, if anything happens, keep walking"

Izzy rolled her eyes but smiled sweetly, it wasn't a real smile, it was one she used with Dad to get him off her back. It worked because he moved on to the last one in the line, sixteen year old over excited Jamie, she was the only one that looked reletively normal, blonde hair and blue eyes. Almost as tall as Harmoni, it was her brain injury that made her one of us, it focused on bright colours and an unhealthy obsession with loud noises.

"Just try to have a good day Jamie, if anyone says anything, just ignore them and keep walking"

"Ok Dad" Jamie chirped as she picked up her bag, a very bright shade of purple. He let them go and they trailed out the door waiting for me. Dad always saved me for last, I don't know why probably because he knew it annoyed me.

"Raven, make sure that there safe today, I don't want any calls or any issues"

"I'll do what I can" I assured him, since my mother died three years ago, I guess I had become the 'mother' it was weirder that they listened to me, well not Jamie, but Izzy and Harmoni, they were both older than me. I caught up with my sisters and got our walk on, we always walked even though we could of driven. Walking was good for the soul. It gave you time to think, sometimes a little too much.

It didn't take long to make it to school, it never did seem like a long walk even though it was, we were too busy chatting and laughing, Jamie pointing out the bright flowers and loud noises of the town around us. Jamie wound up with three flowers in her hands by the time we got to school. Iziah was the first one to groan, "I hate this school, its nothing but whores and jocks"

"And what are we exactly?" Harmoni asked looking at Iziah with those green orbs, peircing her right to the soul. You always felt that way when Harmoni looked at you, her eyes just seem to go through you and right to the core.

"Freaks, we don't count" Iziah waved it aside and looked around the grounds, friends chatting and screaming about how they missed each other, others slapping high-fives and looking at us as though we didn't belong. Maybe we didn't with our all black attire and tattoos, bits of metal poking out from almost every peircable hole available, even Jamie had a few peircings, her ears and tongue. We made our way to the office to get our schedules, people whispering and laughing as we walked by, the scandal around us will never be forgotten, it's gonna stick with us like a ever present dark cloud, people in this town loved nothing more than to gossip and I guess our scandal was the best bit juicy gossip. Well except the newest bit of gossip that floated the town, we didn't know the details, but I know it concerned a student at school and shockingly it wasn't a Michales in the middle of it. Thank christ for that.

Iziah was the last one out of the office, that wasn't shocking at all seeing as how the office lady didn't like her, it didn't help that Iziah once broke her daughter's nose, I still say the bitch deserved it. She didn't agree. Her round face all lit up like a christmas tree, "Hey guess what I just heard?"

"That the office bitch is gonna stop hating you because she realised her daughter is a whore?" Harmoni guessed making Izzy laugh, "No, you know the scandal"

"Ooh tell me, is it about Barbie?" Harmoni asked, we all hated the slutty head cheerleader Barbie Blank, but Harmoni hated her the most, Barbie went out of her way to make Harmoni's life hell when it was already that way.

"No, but its about her ex-boyfriend"

I couldn't help but groan in annoyance, Randy Orton, Barbie's ex was more than a thorn in my delicious side. He was nothing but a bully, he went out of his way to bully us, actually bully isn't the right word, bully indicates that he lets us breathe, no he tortured us, pushing us into lockers when we already had broken bones. Blowing saw dust into Harmoni's face when he knew damn well that she had asthma, he had given her more than one asthma attack, he didn't care, he laughed like it was funny to put us through hell.

"Ooh is he dead?"

"No, but you know that young girl that went missing"

"She didn't go missin Izzy, she ran away from home" I pointed out, Lena Yada was another scandal that had happened during the summer break. She ran away from home and just went missing, thoughts and prayers went to her family and friends, I was indifferent to her as we all were, Lena didn't hit a spot for us because we didn't know her. And yet whores like Barbie were crying their eyes out on the news as though they were best friends.

"Anyways" Iziah waved it aside and went back to her point, "They found her, in her bra and panties handcuffed to a bed"

"Wow, another case of sexual abuse, I didn't see that comin" I rolled my eyes, sex, lies and rock and roll seemed to be the main theme of Tocurra.

"Guess who's bed? Randy Orton's father! I always knew there was something wrong with his family, I always knew that he was a twisted sexual diviant, now we know where he gets it" Iziah couldn't of been more gleeful if she tried, she didn't even try to hide her glee when Randy walked into the office, that glare and icy eyes washed over us. For the first time in years, he said and did nothing to us and just went on about his business, getting his schedule and trying to ignore the stabs at him. I couldn't help but notice that Randy didn't have that usual swagger, that air of confidence, now it was nothing but cold and trying to ignore people.

"I always knew that there was something messed up with that family" Iziah continued not even bothering to keep her voice down, I knew what she was doing, trying to get a rise out of him, any excuse for her to punch him again. I will not pretend that she could take him, she would take a hit but that don't mean she can't give as good as she gets, she may wind up in hospital (again) but you could bet your ass that she would take Randy douche-bag with her. "And to think _he_ calls us family fucked up, at least my Dad wasn't caught in bed with a young girl"

Randy got his schedule and without another word but plenty of icy glares he stalked from the office, he didn't even bother to shoulder barge her, he would have usually following it up with a swift push into a cold metal locker. Again I couldn't help but notice that his whole body had sagged down with sadness, for the first time ever he wanted to vanish, vanish and never re-surface. He used to be the king and now he was just like us, the key part of a scandal that he'll never recover from. As much as I hated him and I assure you I do, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. We were used to being the freaks in the scandal, it made us stronger and colder, but I guess I wasn't sure how someone like golden, spoilt rich boy Orton was gonna handle it, a part of me wanted him to burn, burn for all his torture but the other part of me couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Welcome to hell Randy, and good luck, you'll need it.

**A/N **Ok so that was chapter 1, there will be another chapter soon and more of scandal is revealed, and more history of what the A-pex predetor actually did to the girls, so yeah, lots of drama. Onwards and enjoy!


	2. Adjustment is always hard

**Chapter 2 Adjustment is always hard**

**Randy;**

I left the office as fast as I could, the talking and whispers just wouldn't stop. No one cared for the truth, they just wanted the gossip to make them feel better about their own pathetic lives, I walked through the corrider to my first class which happened to be Maths, the whispers kept coming along with the stares, at least that Michales chick had the decency not to mix her words, she wasn't about to hide the fact that my pain made her happy. Not that I expected her to hide it, I wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world to her, or her sisters. I waited outside the room for the class to open, before the summer scandal, I would've been hanging out with my friends until I was late for class, but since then I've discovered the awful truth, none of them were real friends, they were paper friends, because as soon as they heard the scandal, I was dropped. Dad suggested that I change schools, or at least wait a while before going back, but I declined, I can't hide forever. There was only one of my friends that stuck by me, I would've been more surprised if he hadn't. John Cena, was my best friend, and now I guess he was my only friend, that was ok, I'd been through worse, maybe this was a good chance to make new friends and bury the hatchet, I didn't see that happening, I had been a right asshole. I lent against the wall as other members of the class started to arrive, as soon as they saw me, they started talking and staring.

"Hi Ran-dy!" Barbie glowed at me, she was my girlfriend before the scandal, as soon as she heard she dumped me, instead of support like a good girlfriend, she left me to drown. I got over it faster than I thought, according to the old-man, if it was real love I would of been more hurt.

"What do you want Barbie?" I growled, I just wanted her the hell away from me, out of the corner of my eye I noticed one of the Michales twins join the line, I had no idea which one it was, like most of the student and teacher population, I couldn't tell them apart. I guess that was the look they were aiming for.

"How old was that girl they found in your Dad's bed? Like thirteen?"

Her best friend Eve, who kinda resembled a man let out a harsh giggle before putting Barbie's attention to someone else, the mystery Michales twin. "Look its Morticia Addams!"

I guess Morticia would be the closest comparison, she couldn't exactly be a pin up for _Barbie_. She pulled out her ear phones and looked to Barbie utterly bored, I will say this for the Michales clan, the whole scandal that surrounded them, made them stronger, they didn't let it weigh them down, maybe it could be the same for me.

"Did you want somethin?"

"Yeah, you realise its not Halloween right?" Barbie glowed, her blue eyes casting over her all black attire.

"Well then take off your horse mask"

"Alright, class is open, come in and take a seat" Mr Long opened the class before Barbie could say anything else to her. Shame really, I was looking forward to Raven or Iziah punching Barbie right in the face. Everyone took a seat, usually someone would of saved me a seat, or moved so I got one, but today no one cared where I sat. Sadly by the time everyone was seated, there was only one seat left and it was right next to the Michales chick, I could only hope it wasn't Iziah, she had a rep for stabbing people with pens, pencils, a compass, anything she could find really. She didn't say a word as I took a seat next to her, but I could feel the ice project off her veins, she wanted me next to her about as much as I wanted the black plague, although that could work in my favour. I wanted to ask which one she was, simply because I didn't want to get the wrong twin if I had to talk to her. I didn't have a chance to say anything to her, which could of been a good thing. Mr Long started the class by introducing us to Math 101, he appointed Melina Perez to hand out books, I think other than the Michales chick next to me, Melina was the only girl in the class that wasn't whispering about me, being a known lesbian made her a target as much as I was right now. She handed Barbie a book, Barbie thanked her with a "Thanks dyke, stop staring at my tits, I ain't a rug muncher" Melina merely smiled at her, but I saw the look in her brown eyes, she was trying so hard not to react because its what Barbie wanted. When she handed one to me, she didn't say anything, possibly not knowing what she was meant to say.

"Thanks Melina"

Melina smiled softly at the twin next to me as she took the blue book, her black fingernails colliding with the cover. When Melina was done with the books we were told to open them up and start working on page two, we were allowed to talk to the person next door if we had trouble, I didn't see it happening with me though, if there was one thing I knew straight off the bat, it didn't matter which twin it was, she hated me and she wasn't about to help me with anything, she wouldn't help me if my ass was on fire let alone with maths, as of now, I was on my own. Shuffling through my bag I finally located a pen, maybe this wouldn't be so bad, at least I could concentrate on my studies, they weren't exactly the best and I would need better grades if I wanted to get out of this stupid town. Everything was changing and shifting so fast that I needed to keep up, I had to deal with certain facts of life now, I was the black sheep, friends had dropped me faster than flies in summer, grades were barely keeping me a-float, money no longer got me through life because since the scandal, we had none left. Rep's had been shattered and now just to make it a little bit worse, my one and only pen had now run out of ink. I shook it violently, tying to make it work, the desk next to me vibrated making the twin look up and peirce me with those silver eyes, she didn't say anything but the venom was there. I went back to my page trying to make my pen work, it was too late it was gone just like my status with being number one. I tossed it towards the bin, the metal making a metallic ding. I pulled my bag up and searched through it again, hoping that I had another pen. I looked through it twice before admitting that I didn't have one. I let a glance cast over at my 'partner' Her fluffy black pencil case was open and I could see she had a numerous amount of pencils, I didn't want to ask her but I had no choice. Gaining the courage, I opened my mouth.

"May I borrow a pencil?"  
Her whole body stopped moving, for a moment she was frozen. Slowly, almost robotic, she turned her head and looked at me. Silver was hard to read, I couldn't tell if she was happy or angry or scared that I had talked to her. Her fixed glare stayed on me, I wasn't sure if she had heard me so I asked again.

"May I borrow a pencil please?"

She kept staring at me, now I knew that look in her eyes, angry cold ice at its best. Saving me from asking a third time, she pulled a pencil out of the case and clenched it tightly. She clenched it so tight I thought that she was gonna start stabbing me with it. Instead she opened her hand and offered it to me, just as I reached for it, she opened her palm and let the pencil clatter and roll on the floor.

"Fetch _doggy_" She spat at me before turning away and putting her earphones back on. I deserved that, I pushed back my chair and lumbered to the stray pencil, sadly the new king, Punk (he looked like a reject from a punk band hence the nickname) picked it up.

"Hey! Let go of my pencil, or gonna stab your eyeball out your skull with my compass" She growled making his fingers slip, I don't think he was afraid of her but like me, he knew that she would do it, she'd done it before so why would this be different. I went back to my seat and started work, when I said I deserved it I meant it. A few years ago, when she was re-adjusting to being back at school, she sat next to me because there were no other seats, this was when my 'torture' was merely name calling, she shook slightly with nerves and fear. I remember every painful detail which wasn't a blessing. She shuffled in her bag for ten whole minutes trying to will the truth away, when it dawned on her that no matter how hard she looked, a pen wasn't coming. She kept glancing at me out of the corner of her eye, hoping I would say something. I didn't. Finally grasping the courage, she asked me so softly if she could borrow a pencil. I pulled one out, I was about to hand it to her, but Barbie glanced at me with those eyes, egging me on to hurt her, I was a coward, coward and insecure because instead of making up my own mind and doing the right thing, I gave into her stupid peer pressure. I let it roll out of my hand as she reached for it,

"Fetch doggy" I sneered at her, her slender face tinting red. It only got worse from there. She turned back to her book, motionless like a statue, Punk (who I actually considered a friend) laughed and picked up the pencil. Flicking it lazily, it sailed through the air and hit her in the ear, it could of been the sharpness or his arm, but the lead tip hit her and made a small puncture, blood oozed from her ear and dribbled down to her shoulder. Still she sat there and did nothing but I saw two things in her silver eyes, anger and sadness, she wanted to punch both of us but she was trying not to cry. I let another glance slip her way, it didn't make me feel any better now that I figured out which one she was, because it only reminded me that she was the only one I didn't want to hurt, but stupidity made me hurt her repeatedly, and I didn't think there was anything I could do or say that would ever make Raven Michales forgive me. Not that I blamed her, I hadn't forgive myself.

**A/N So what do you think? Should I go on? **


	3. Compassion is for the weak

**Chapter 3 Compassion is for the weak**

**Iziah;**

As soon as the bell rung I was outta that hell hole and went straight to the cafeteria, I was actually hungry and was willing to eat the gross school food. I guess it came down which was stronger, my hunger or there grossness. I went straight to our table and sat with my girls, it didn't shock me that Raven was there first, food was her weakness, but Harmoni and Jamie usually took longer to get there.

"Hey guys,"

"Hey Izzy, how was class?"

"Class was annoying, I gotta read _Hamlet_, how is that gonna help me?"

"It might help you learn compassion" Harmoni laughed nudging me under the table. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Yes" I said seriously, compassion was for the weak, there was no way I could ever feel compassion for anyone other than my sisters, these people didn't deserve my compassion. Raven didn't say anything, her eyes were too busy at another table.

"What are you looking at Rae?"

She didn't say so I followed her gaze, she was looking at Randy Orton, all by himself pretending that he didn't care that Barbie and her table were talking about him.

"Why are you starin at that douche-conoe?"

"I kinda feel sorry for him" Raven said softly finally looking at us, I really couldn't believe what I just heard, if there was one thing I hated about my sister its the fact that she can find compassion for almost everybody. Well except that whore and that creep in the alley. I knew she would never find compassion for those two.

"Why the hell would you feel sorry for him?" I didn't even bother to keep my voice down, I was too confused, confused and angry.

Raven shrugged "He's all by himself, his friends just ditched him and now he's gotta go through all this crap by himself"

"So? He deserves it"

Raven didn't say anything but stared at him again, his shoulders slumped down, he had been taken down a peg. Good, couldn't of happened to a nicer guy.

"Can I remind you that he was the guy that made Harmoni have asthma attacks about every day, he used to blow saw dust in face and laugh as her face turned red as she struggled to breathe" I paused but she didn't say anything, "He pushed me into a locker while my wrist was broken, thanks to him I can't move my wrist properly because he's broken it beyond repair. He dumped Jamie's food over you knowing that we had no money to buy her anymore"

"Izzy"

I kept going, getting angrier as I kept talking. "Can I remind you that he was reason why you were locked away in that hell hole longer, he pushed you into a locker and to protect himself he told the principal that his push didn't even happen, apparently you did it to yourself to get him in trouble"

Raven shut up again

"He cracked your skull open, twice!"

"Alright I get it," Raven said finally looking at me, "I haven't forgotten what he's done but I can't help but feel sorry for him, I mean we're used to the crap, he's not"

I shook my head, silver ringlets flying about. "Just please tell me that you're not gonna be all buddy-buddy with him. Because keep in mind what he and his cronies did to Jamie"

"I know I won't" Jamie piped up "I didn't like his hands, they were rough and gross" Jamie's face wrinkled up in disgust, her memory was sieve like, but she could remember traumatic events, what Randy, Ted and Cody was one of those events.

"I'm not gonna buddy-buddy him, I still don't like him but that don't mean I can't feel sorry for him"

"Thank you!"

Raven laughed, "Please don't pick fights with him though, this year is gonna be tough for him and he's gonna want someone to vent on and I don't want it to be you"

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't as stupid as people thought, people just seemed to open their big mouths when they thought your skull was empty. Speaking of empty skulls, John Cena made his way up to me with his tray. I didn't like John for every reason under the sun but I guess the main one was, he was what I called a silent bully, he didn't help Randy hurt us, but he didn't exactly help us either. Every time he pushed me into the locker, he would just laugh. He didn't try to pull him away, or tell him to stop. No, he just let Randy do it all the while laughing that annoying laugh.

"Hey Izzy" He glowed at me, his blue eyes dancing. I hated everything about John Cena, you'd think it would be a waste of my time.

"What do you want?"

He looked me up and down which made me wanna punch him until he stopped breathing "You got hot over the summer"

"And you're gonna get rigamortis if you don't go away right now"

He flashed me a grin before shuffling towards Randy. "See, he's not alone, now you can stop feelin sorry for him" I said to Raven darkly.


	4. Point proven

**Chapter 4 Point proven**

**Randy;**

"This year is the year!" John whispered excitedly, I had never known him to whisper but first time for everything I guess. He slid his tray in front of me and took a seat. His square like face all lit up like christmas lights, "This year is the year"

"You said that last year, and the year before" I pointed out, slowly forgetting that the sluts were talking and Iziah was still pointing out my flaws, at least now they had reached heights I didn't even know of, apparently I'm too Kuwait-ty, I don't get it either.

"I know I did" John said fumbling with the package of his sandwich, this crush he had on Iziah Michales was slowly taking him over. John was one of those guys that could make anything cool, he could be a nerd and he would still have people wanting to be like him. Girls seem to fall over their feet for him, except the one he wanted, Iziah. She seemed to just hate him. But of course something tiny like that wouldn't stop John, he would keep going until he was made to stop and knowing the psycho twin she would make him stop in a final sort of way. John stopped his excited staring and probed me with his eyes, his were sky blue, mine icy blue. "How are you holding up?"

I shrugged, "Fine I guess"

John knew the scandal, but he also knew the truth, he was the only one who bothered to ask for the truth, plus he knew the major flaw with it being true, but I'll get to that later. "Well Rand, this year is gonna be tough, especially when I get little miss pyschopath alone, she'll have no choice but to surrender"

I had to laugh, "Yeah I don't think so"

John flicked a look to his 'angel' I had to admit I was jealous, he hadn't burnt down that bridge yet, he could still turn her around if he worked hard enough, there was no way I could do that. Too much torture had passed and all because I was that guy who needed to have approval.

I looked to the cafeteria annoyed, they were split with their ramblings, half going on about me and the scandal and half going on about the Michales clan. It didn't help that Raven was now stabbing the table with her spoon, her hand flat on the table and the spoon stabbing the space between, every now and then the metal would touch her slender fingers, which also held little tattoos.

"I have no idea how I'm gonna get through this year" I muttered to John, "If only people were mutes"

John let out a deep laugh "Yeah ain't gonna work that way, but if you want I can ask my future girlfriend to cut out their tongues?"

"I think I'll refrain from askin Iziah any favours, I have a feeling my tongue would be first to go"

I liked sitting here with John, it was nice to see a friendly face and not have to deal with the annoying questions, after a while John's blue eyes lingered for the door, 'his' girl just left.

"Go, I know you want to"

"Thanks Rand, good luck" John ushered before casually leaving to stalk his girl. As much as I liked John, I didn't think he had any chance at all with Iziah, she would and could eat him alive. I was still wondering how I was going to get through this year when a voice licked my ear. Soft and harsh, but I deep inside I could feel the sweetness.

"Harden up"

When I turned, she was right there beside me, hands flat on the table so her face was level with mine. She didn't seem to care that people were staring, including her sister, I guess the meanest thing was I didn't even know her name, I was too bust blowing saw dust in her face. Yeah, I'm a prick I get it.

"What?"

"Harden up. Thats how you're gonna get through this year Randy."

"You think its that easy?"

That twitch in her lip was anything but a friendly smile, "Yeah, its that easy. Here's my advice, take off your skirt, grow a mustouche and harden the fuck up"

Then she was gone and I was left to ponder what she said. Her boots clicked the floor as she made her escape, apart from the mustouche part, she had a very valid point.

After lunch I headed to English, it was my second to last class for the day so at least that was something to look forward too. Again when I got in, there was only one seat left, right next to Raven. I knew it was her because she was wearing those black boots, plus her sister didn't take English due to the compass incident, thankfully I wasn't on the recieving end. I sat down next to her, ready to speak but was cut short, our new English teacher walked in.

"Good afternoon" He annouced jovaly, "I am Mr Sandow, and I am your English teacher, I am your saviour and by the end of the year you will be transformed into a higher form of society." He looked out at us and contiued on, "Take a look to the person sitting beside you, they will be your partner for the year, they will critique your work, they will edit your work, when there is a play, they will be your partner" He was stopped short when Raven's arm flew up almost slicing off my cheek. Mr Sandow didn't like being interrupted, "I will answer any questions you have later"

Raven ignored him "I am not spending the year with _him_" She jerked her head at me,

Mr Sandow looked anything but impressed "Excuse me?"

"I am not spending the year with _him_, I refuse to be stuck with him for the year"

"Well then you fail"

Raven smiled in relief, "Awesome, then I'll be leavin"

"You are not to leave"

"Well I don't see a point in staying, I've already failed the class so I'm not gonna sit through this for no reason, I have better things to do"

"Like sniffing glue on the back field?" Eve cut in, at least Barbie wasn't here too. Although Eve was just as annoying, with her fake glasses and trying to be smarter than she was.

Raven ignored her and looked to Mr Sandow, "I am not spending my year with him, I would rather claw out my eyes or at least fail, so make your choice"

Mr Sandow took a breath "You do not like him? Thats good, when you work together the results will be untainted"

"I am not working with him"

"Yes you are, so deal with it"

Raven muttered something so evil and foul that little specks of spittle landed on her desk, she tried to move her desk away from me but she was already up against the wall so she couldn't go far. When Mr Sandow had finished his speech, he allowed us the pleasure of copying shit off the board. I stopped my scribbling for a second and looked to Raven,

"You've proved your point you know"

"What point?" Raven asked not looking at me, her hand furiously moving across the page.

"That you don't like me"

She let out an evil giggle, yes thats possible. She let me have the pleasure of eye contact "I don't like Barbie, I don't like Mr Sandow, I don't like peas. There is a whole 'nother word for how I feel about you Randy. All I know is, words like hatred and despise ain't strong enough, there is no word for how I feel about you Randy but when I find one, I'll let you know"

"You really hate me that much?" I couldn't help the hurt, I thought hate would be strong enough, I didn't blame her but to know that word wasn't strong enough hurt,

"Let me crack your skull open twice and ruin your chances at coming home early to see your family and we'll see how long it takes you to get over it"

"How did I ruin your chance at coming home early?" I was confused at that and I didn't expect an answer but she gave me one, possibly to make me feel worse.

"That day was a trial, to see if I could readjust being in a school surroundings again, I was doing very well and if I passed I would get to come home, but no, you pushed me into the locker, told your lies and they had no choice but to keep me away longer. If it wasn't for you pushing me, I would of been home for Christmas, but no I was stuck within the padded walls and all because you decided that I wasn't punished enough"

"I'm sorry" It was all I could say but it didn't help anything, not that I thought it would.

"Meaning less words Orton, thats all they are"

"I really am sorry"

She let that smirk slip again "If you were sorry, you wouldn't of done it in the first place"

The class drove on and she didn't let any other words slip, I tried but she ignored me pretending not to hear me, actually she wasn't pretending, she just bluntly ignored me.

"Alright, your homework for the night" Mr Sandow annouced as we put away our books, "To get your minds flowing, you must each write a poem, you will show it to your partner and let them critique it."

Raven's hand flew up again, "I've already got mine Mr Sandow"

"Well go ahead Raven" He let her have the floor making me curse him silently, why do people always give her an opening?

"Ok," Raven cleared her throat, "Voilets are blue, Roses are red, I'd be happier if Randy Orton was dead. How's that?"

"That is un-appropriate, see me after class"

Raven grabbed her stuff and headed towards the door, "I'd love too but not as much as I wouldn't like too. Bye bye"

I had to keep the laugh to myself, even if her poem had a very clear point it still made me laugh. I wonder if Mr Sandow had learnt his mistake yet, don't ever give Raven Michales an opening.


	5. A wash of deja vu

**Chapter 5 A wash of deja vu**

**Harmoni;**

Fresh paint washed over me as I entered the art room, my last class of the day before I headed to work. It was only the whores that had no lives that looked and jeered at me, I kept the eye roll to myself, if Iziah had taught me anything, it was if you acknowledged them they wouldn't leave you alone, ignoring them was the best option, until they came over and started being whores right in front of my green eyes that was. I ignored them all and sat at my usual table, near the front and away from idiots, at least I would always be the first one out. I flicked an eye at the only other guy sharing my table. I had no idea who he was and right now I didn't care, but I admit I liked his hair, one side was blonde and the other black. The best part was he had ear phones on so talking to him wasn't an option. I put on my _Pantera_ and started work, ignoring all the jeers and taunting. Seriously, one would think the scandal (sorry) around us would be stale now, but no, it was still fresh and somewhat raw. I looked up and saw Alicia Fox smirking at me as she clasped onto her boyfriend Cody's hand. Like he could protect her from me, I may not be psycho like Izzy and Raven but that didn't mean I was weak. She sent me a coy wave like we were friends before whispering to Cody, ignoring it I went back to my drawing. Sadly my music wasn't loud enough because I still heard her slutty laugh, all high pitched and girly. Clearly whatever she was talking about was really funny but knowing her it was just stupid, I know that as a rule all sluts are dumb but some are just dumber than others, and sadly Alicia was one of them, she was better seen and not heard, because her high pitched girly voice made me want to slash her throat. I bent my head lower over my art trying to ignore them but that was trying especially when the whore was talking louder and louder about me. It made me pull the long sleeves of my undershirt further over my arms, just to cover the scars.

When they first heard I expected them to talk and whisper, but it had been almost two years since then and they still whispered about it like it was freah. A couple of years ago while Raven was sent away, and Iziah was sent away because of the creep in the alley and Jamie was in hospital because of her mortal head wound, I was alone, trying to keep it all together, hard to do when your father was trying to three places at once and your mother was dead, one day while I was making Jamie a get well card and I was cutting up paper, I decided that the scissors would be better use on my arm. I hacked and hacked until I was exhausted and I just flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes. When I woke up, I was in hospital with pain floating up my left arm and a vengeful dizzy spell. Apparently I had lost alot of blood but I would be alright. I remember my first thought when I peeled my green eyes open, why did I survive? After being checked over and assured that I would be fine, my father took my home. He put me into bed and told me to sleep. Well I couldn't so I took the pain killers I was prescribed and settled down. The pain wasn't going away, so I lent behind my bed and pulled up a bottle of vodka, it wasn't mine, it was my bargaining tool for Iziah. I took another pain killer with the clear burning liquid, and another and another until I was tired out again and flopped to my bed. I woke up in the hospital with worried doctors bending over me, they kept me in longer this time but that didn't stop me, I just kept trying to die because what was the point? Everyone was away and I was the only one left, why not just die and get it over with. I wasn't getting any better so they sent me to the worst place ever, Ward 21. I was surrounded by psycho's wearing mittens and arsonists, it was made worse that everything was 'safe' the scissors were plastic and I was drinking out of a damn sippy cup. I started to get better when I heard that Jamie had come through the surgery, I had someone to live for now, then Iziah had pulled through her horrific ordeal and lastly came Raven, so if they could pull through then why couldn't I? I got better and the medication helped a ton and now all I had to deal with was sluts like Alicia Fox being idiots, well that wouldn't be so bad. At least I could always tune her out with my _Pantera_. Good old _Pantera_, solves all problems. When I looked up, douche-conoe Punk was looking at me, it made me jump back.

"Whoa! Don't do that, your face scares me"

He put his hands down on my work so I couldn't ignore him by drawing, his green eyes peircing through me. "Turn that off"

Taking out one ear phone, I looked at him "What?"

"You can't listen to that"

"Listen to what?"

Punk looked at me, that gaze meant to make me feel small but all it did was piss me off. "You can't listen to _Pantera_,"

I just ignored him and pulled my page back to me, Punk kept glaring at me like I was cutting the head off chickens and sacrificing them to the great God above, thats an idea, cut off Punk's head and sacrificing him to Satan, awesome-ness right there.

"Stop listening to _Pantera_" Punk snarled at me,

"As soon as you stop being an ass face I'll turn off Dime bag, but until that time, fuck off"

Punk pulled out my head phones and slammed them on the desk making the table shake. "You can't listen to them because I like that music"

Was he serious right now? What is he? Three years old? "Lemme get this straight, I can't listen to _Pantera_, because you like them?"

"Yes"

Even Iziah made more sense than him, and half the time that girl was spaced out. "Yeah that ain't gonna happen so why don't you fuck off back to your whore so some of us with drawing skill can get back to work"

He didn't go away he just kept glaring at me like I was meant to suddenly cower and apologize, I was used to evil looks, uh hello didn't anyone know the obvious connection, when Iziah is your sister you get used to evil pretty damn fast. And you got used to taking hits. "I mean it Harmoni, stop listening to _Pantera_. Now"

I suddenly zoned into my inner Iziah, sometimes her idiocy came in handy, I fixed my gaze on something that was on the table,

"What the hell is that?"

Punk studied my finger and like an idiot lowered his head to it. Seriously they call my family the idiots? As soon as his head was low enough, I wrapped my hand around his head and introduced it to the table, the sickening crack exploded around us and the idiot slumped to the floor, pain rushing up his body. People fussed and made a noise, I pulled my ear phones back on and went on with my art. The teacher decided that that was the time to come and speak to me personally, which of course annoyed me even more. Ms Marshall wasn't bad, her curly brown hair sat on her head reminding me of a dark poodle, but she was ok I guess in small doses. She sat between me and the random guy, he looked up when I smashed Punk's head against the table, smiled then went straight back to his work, thank you! Finally someone got it.

"Are you alright?"

"Peachy" I flashed her a grin, and thank god she went the hell away. I was about to go back to my work when finally something happened that wouldn't make me want to kill someone.

"Thank you for shutting him up" He smiled at me shoving blonde strands away from his face. A little bit of a beard growing but nothing gross. I still liked his hair the best, and then his eyes.

I couldn't help but blush, it happened alot but espeically when guys talked to me, I didn't understand it but boy did it really piss me off. "Just doing my part for the nation I guess"

He gave a cute little laugh as he pulled out his hand, that was a new concept, shaking my hand as though I was a person, people usually thought I was diseased, which I assure you I'm not. "Seth"

"Harmoni"

"So if you're not allowed to listen to _Pantera_, what will you listen too?"

I kept the giggle to myself, I was not going to giggle, but that was getting harder to restrain, swallowing it back I managed to speak without sounding like an idiot. "I'm not sure, possibly _Satyricon_, or maybe I'll just screw the rules and listen to _Pantera_"

"As you do"

"As you do" Seth agreed, why was that smile making me quiver? For the rest of the class I did something that I never do, I talked more than I drew. Seth I found out was new, so he hadn't heard the crap about us yet, that would be a matter of time or someone's big mouth, but for right now I could enjoy just being able to talk to someone that wasn't my girls. He was very easy to talk too and liked all the same movies and music as me, that was hard to find, no one understood _Pantera _or _Satyricon_, but Seth did.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harmoni?"

"Sure" I put my stuff away as he slid past me, his arm brushed mine and I swear I felt the sparks, shit like that wasn't real, but I swear it happened. Another smile that made me tense and shiver, now I was really looking forward to art tomorrow, more than I usually did. Its amazing what one cute, multi-coloured haired guy can do. I made my way out the door and met up with Raven, I guess I couldn't stop smiling which was new.

"I take it art went well today?"

"Yeah, Punk smacked his head on the table"

Raven laughed "Was he aided, or did he just decide to smash his head on the table?"

"I may of helped, but he deserved it"

"I'm sure he did, so whats with the smile?"

I didn't say anything about Seth, I didn't know why but I didn't want her to know about the cutie I had met. "Just a good day"

"Well its over so thats the best part ever"

"And to think we have to do it all again tomorrow"

"I can't wait"

Neither could I.

**A/N This was a bitch to write, I hope its ok, enjoy!**


	6. We don't have any fish

**A/N **Ok so this will be a longish story, yayness! It's done from the perspectives of the main girls and their guys. So hopefully you guys enjoy and any ideas you have I'm happy to hear them, Onwards!

**Chapter 6 We don't have any fish**

**Raven;**

When we got home I was less than surprised to see a moving truck next door, Dad owned that property but tennats didn't last long, especially with Iziah next door, it didn't take a genius to figure out who our next door neighbours were now, it was nothing but pure logic but still Iziah had to ask, "Wonder who's movin in this time?"

I shot a look at Harmoni, she had figured it out too, even Jamie had figured it out. And she was a little too busy playing with the roses, the pink and white petals trailing her fingers.

"Does it matter?" Harmoni asked carefully, last thing we wanted was an explosion and knowing Iziah it would be epic.

"Of course it matters," Iziah rolled her eyes but didn't really cement why it mattered. Once we were inside, Harmoni quickly threw her on her work shirt and flew right back out the door, _Thanks Harm, leave me to deal with Iziah's meltdown when she figured out that Randy Orton was now living next door._

"I'll see you guys at five, good luck" She shot me a glance before fleeing. Yeah thanks Harm, so nice.

"What did she mean by that?" Izzy asked looking at me, that stare going straight through me.

"Nothing" I managed to get out just as Dad walked through the door, which was a little surprising because he usually worked late, or he pretended to work late while he was actually banging his secretary Trish, yeah we knew about that but he didn't tell us, possibly afraid of the blow up it would cause, fact was and this sounds mean, but we really didn't care. We had met Trish and she was pretty likeable, but as far as Dad banging her, well that was his business, besides we got that he was a male and he was lonely. So why not bang the hot blonde, but still Dad didn't let on, maybe we should just tell him that we know.

"Where's Harmoni?" Dad asked looking around, his face already at what we called 'terror-alert orange'

"Relax, she's at work. She'll be back at five" I said sitting at the table with Jamie, yes like a good girl I was getting a jump start on my homework, who knows, maybe it'll get my mind off next door.

"Good, because we're having dinner"

"Really? Wow Dad that is a totally new concept, did you think of that all by yourself?" Iziah's cold sarcasm actually making me feel a little better, of course until Dad opened his mouth.

"Haha very funny, we are having dinner with the next door neighbours,"

"Why?"

"Because I thought it would be nice, plus I think they could use the company or at least a friendly face"

This is what I hated about Dad, always shoving the olive branch in people's faces until they were forced to take it, and if that didn't work, he snapped it over your head, and then he shoved it back in your face and thats when you take it just to avoid his superkick.

"Still don't explain why we have to have dinner with them" Iziah asked again just to be annoying, popping a grape between her pouty lips, "Why can't they just stay on their side of the fence?"

"Iziah, whether you like it or not, Bob Orton and his son are joining us for dinner, so get used to it"

I shut my eyes waiting for the explosion, which wouldn't be good. Even Iziah could figure it out now, and just like I expected, the first appliance she got her hands on went sailing through the air. The blender smashed into peices, "What the hell!?"

"Iziah calm down"

The toaster came next, hopefully the jug wasn't next, "I will not calm down! How can you let that bastard live next door!" Food processor landing with a heavy broken bump on the lounge room floor. "You have to kick him out!"

"Iziah I am not kicking them out, they have been through enough" Dad kept his tone soft and sweet, he should of known that that just made things worse, in this one and only instance, you had to prove your dominance, you had to let her know that you were the top dog and she would fall into line. But I wasn't about to interfere with this, not when Iziah was now throwing the cutlery draw all over the floor.

"I am not having dinner with him! And did you even stop to think about Jamie! She's that age that his sick father likes, you know that you're gonna find her handcuffed in his bed!"

"You are having dinner with them, and you will be polite and Jamie isn't in any danger, now will you stop shouting and clean up your mess"

Iziah threw the drawer, narrowly missing Dad's head. Stomping off she went to her room. Huffing insults and death threats, her door to her really really small room thumped shut. Dad didn't even have to look at me but I knew he would so I left Jamie with her books and went to Iziah's room.

Tapping on the door, I was more surprised that she opened it, Iziah peered at me. "If you're gonna start your speech I'll ask you nicely just once to shut it"

"I wasn't gonna give any speech" I bent down and slid into her room, see Iziah's room is merely the cupboard under the stairs, yes thats right. Not because we didn't have the room but because thats where she felt safe. It wasn't as small as it sounded, she easily fit in her bed, drawers, laptop and Ipod, everything she needed. I guess since the creep in the alley, this was the only place he couldn't touch her. I flopped on her bed, with everything in there wasn't much room for two people but when your small like us, it fit us snuggly.

"If it helps I have a plan to get us out of dinner but also in a way not to piss Dad off"

"Does it include murdering the three of them, cause I would totally be on board with that especially right now"

"No, but its simple, so even Randy's feeble brain could get it"

"More than feeble, he ain't got a brain"

I let out a puff of air, "Well you do that, in the meantime I'm gonna feed the fish"

"Um Raven, we don't have any fish" Iziah looked at me, worried that I had slipped back to old patterns and ways, the way I was before the magical pills.

"I know that"

I wasn't sure who was more uncomfy, the four of us girls sitting on one side of the table, or Randy and his Dad sitting on the other. His Dad didn't look to uncomfy actually, he was busy chatting with Dad about whatever, Randy kept looking at us, his fork picking at the food. I saw the look he gave me, he looked to his plate stacked with chicken and veges, everyone had the same except me, I had noodles and hot sauce. Damn picky digestive system. When Dad directed that maybe we should talk to Randy and bring him into the conversation I had had enough. And nothing had really happened, it was just his eyes on me that I hated. Sure he glanced at the others, but they seemed to just glue onto me. It annoyed me and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me I have to feed the fish" I stood up and instantly Iziah stood up,

"I'll help you, you've been kept away longer than you should of been" She shot that look at Randy, a little twisted smirk as the throw down began. Harmoni pushed her chair back, "I'll help you Izzy, your bad wrist can't turn the bottle now, thanks to that push into the lockers"

"And I'll help because I don't sit here with Randy!" Jamie annouced throwing her chair back along with her arms. We trailed away from the table and left them to their dinner. They could play buddy-buddy but weren't about to join in. At least thats what they felt, I wasn't too sure where I was.

Dad wasn't happy when he finally came to find us, I don't see why, we weren't rude but apparently he thought so.

"One dinner was all I asked" He bit out rubbing his temples, trying to calm down and not superkick us. "And you couldn't even do that"

"Dad do you like the creep in the alley?" Iziah suddenly asked leaning against me, I felt her tremble, it still hurt to talk about it especially when the thoughts still taunted her late at night.

"What has that got to do with anything?"

Harmoni shot a look at me, Iziah's stupidity was only fake, when she wanted too, she could be smart and when she was smart it meant mainly that she was angry, it was like her brain was forced into working.

"Everything" She said keeping her face straight, all business. "Do you like the creep in the alley?"

"No"

"Do you despise him with everything you have?"

"Yes"

"And how exactly would you feel if you were forced to sit down and have dinner with him? Forced to play nice and pretend like he hasn't hurt you? Pretend that your friends and nothing had happened?"

The look on his face was the only proof she needed, she had proved her point and it was actually very valid. "Exactly, and good-night"

It was just after three in the morning when I saw green eyes peering over me, I was laying on our decking looking at the stars trapped between the sky and our see through rain shelter. It wasn't unusual for me to be out here early hours of the morning, all the time I was trapped inside, I needed to get out.

"You ok?" She sat beside me before gingerly laying down beside me, the night sky looming over us.

"Yeah I guess"

"You guess?"

I let out a sigh, keeping my eyes above, I didn't want to see the look in her eyes when I told her what I was thinking. "Just thinking about dinner"

"You didn't eat much" Harmoni offered the subject change, but I didn't take it.

"I've gone weak"

"How so?"

"I don't wanna be best friends, and I ain't forgotten what he's done but I can't but think whats the point? Whats the point at being mad and holdin a grudge, it won't change nothin so why not just let it go and move on"

"Sounds like a good plan, mean you don't gotta be friends, but I don't see why you can't be nice. Or at least civil"

"Of course it don't help that everytime I see his face I wanna punch him"

Harmoni laughed, "Maybe if you punch him once then you can move on"

We burst out laughing, "If I punch him, I won't stop, maybe I should just create the distance, maybe that will help"

"Thats gonna be hard when you're partners in English and possibly sitting next to him in Maths"

"How do you know that?"

"You're not the only one thats the all knowing eye"

"Izzy told you"

Harmoni laughed again "Well her big mouth has its uses"


	7. Cupcakes hit the floor

**Chapter 7 Cupcakes hit the floor**

**Punk; **

I joined Barbie in that annoying line for cooking, I wasn't even sure I was taking this class, possibly out of force or more possibly, I liked food. Everyone chatted and talked about all kinds of crap, already I hated it, since I started going with Barbie, I was suddenly king, I didn't like it, I just wanted to be me again, perhaps the first step was getting rid of the blonde hanging on my tattooed arm. Making her goo-goo eyes at me, why I even said yes to her in the first place was beyond me, maybe it had to do with getting at Randy Orton, well that kind of back fired. Now I wanted to get rid of her. I watched almost intently as the newest member to the class joined us, I only knew she was a Michales, which apparently was bad, I didn't think so but no one would know that by the way I was acting, maybe I should stop doing that. She looked around like the halls were terribly exciting, her whole body shaking and vibrating, everything was moving, did most girls move like that? I hadn't noticed before but the way she was moving, I took great notice. The class opened and everyone walked in, she skipped in making her wobble again, it was like watching jelly. Tall, smoking hot perky jelly. She took a seat at the front and I went to the back as usual, I carefully made sure that she didn't leave my line of sight, I had to keep looking at her, I wasn't even sure why, maybe because it was mesmerizing. When the roll was called, I finally found out her name, Jamie. Kind of rolls off the tongue.

"What are you staring at?" Barbie whispered to me, poking me in the ribs.

"Nothing"

We were split into pairs, the words wouldn't come when I was paired with Jamie, someone had to take her and I guess it was me.

When I made my way to her a little too eagerly, her whole face lit up and thats when I noticed her eyes, a sparkly blue, they shimmered like bright diamonds in the snow. Very, very nice.

Jamie gave me a big grin "Do you mind if we use pink?"

"What?" I had no idea what she was on about, actually I had no idea what the hell was going on because I was too busy staring and trying to get rid of Barbie.

"We're making cup cakes, can we use pink casings?"

"Sure, why not"

Jamie clapped her hands with excitement, she busied herself as I realised that we had to start work. No one was more shocked than I was at the fact that we worked well together, it also didn't shock me that Jamie was licking the beaters, they stared and whispered not exactly being quiet about it, Jamie just didn't care. She wiped her face and started on the dishes, I don't think she realised who I was because she was being nice, really nice.

"Do you mind if I take four instead of three, just so no one misses out?" Jamie asked as she giggled at the warm water tickling her arm, washing the bowls with a speed I didn't think was possible. I thought she was slow, but she kept showing speed with all kinds of shit, it made me wonder just how slow she really was. If I was right, she's a fucking great actress.

"Sure, you can take them all if you want" I didn't want them, I wasn't a cup cake sort of guy.

"Thanks Punk" She beamed at me as the water drained away, "I love that sound!" Jamie started making gurgling sounds, imitating the plug hole doing its job. That was weird but also impressive, its very hard to imitate a sink.

"Has anyone ever told you that your a retard?" Barbie asked sliding her arm into mine, I guess this was her saving me from Jamie. Fuck off Barbie, I don't need saving, I'm fine here thanks.

Jamie tilted her head, letting the words sink in, "Yeah but you look like a horse so thats much worse"

Barbie went to smack her but Jamie moved to the left, Barbie had too much anger on her side because she toppled over making Jamie giggle. Ms Wilson finally pulled rank and Barbie stalked away, and this is where I made a classic stupid move, I shouldn't have but the male ego was inflated and I had no way to stop it. Why was I even defending Barbie when I wasn't even sure I liked her? Why was I trying to hurt Jamie when she hadn't done anything to me except have a last name that wasn't her fault? Because I'm a male and I'm dumb, thats why. Jamie turned away to check that the oven was off and when she turned back around, her precious cupcakes were on the floor, squashed beneath my feet. She looked up at me utterly, utterly confused, "Why did you do that?"

I don't know why, I just knew that I had possibly made a very big mistake but typically of the male ego, I didn't care. I just shrugged and walked out while I left her there to stare at the mess I had created.

When I walked out the door, I didn't expect to be stopped by the former king, Randy Orton. "What do you want Orton?"

We weren't exactly friends, I guess the only thing we had in common was the slut Barbie, very sad and gross if you think about it.

"You're making a mistake"

"What?"

"I saw the way you looked at her, you couldn't stop staring. I suggest if you don't want her to hate you for all eternity, stop being a prick."

"You don't know what you're on about Orton"

"I know alot more than you think" Randy glared at me, "Trust me, they hold grudges for a long time, and if you want any chance with Jamie at all, I suggest stop being a prick. It'll only end badly if you don't"

I pushed past him, he was crazy and he had no idea what the hell he was on about.

**A/N **Weird I know, but hopefully ya'll enjoy, Onwards Tonto!


	8. Pencil war

**Chapter 8 Pencil war**

**Randy;**

I was looking forward to English now, now that I had over heard her talking about me, I knew that I still had a chance, a chance at redemption or at least a chance to bury the hatchet. As I suspected, the seat at the back next to her was empty. Striding down the narrow walkways created by the lined desks, I claimed my spot next to her's. Dropping my bag under the table, I tried my best not to get disappointed, she had suddenly frozen, not wanting to look at me. Her gaze far ahead, and thanks to her late night chat with her sister, she looked even worse for wear than usual. Being up at half three in the morning would do that to a girl. I had only heard because I went outside for a smoke, Dad didn't mind if I smoked but it had to be outside, so I clambered out and over heard them talking, I should of walked back inside but my brain wouldn't allow it, I had to stay and listen to how that talk ended. At least now I knew that she wanted to move on from being angry at me, who knew, maybe I could build up a friendship with her, and now that I no longer had my massive ego, I no longer cared who knew, if she even let me get that far.

"So, feeding your fish must of taken awhile, you didn't come back down" I said pleasantly half expecting an evil look or a jab. Instead she let out a little giggle but still not looking at me.

"One would think that we didn't want to have dinner with you"

"One would think that" I said pulling up my bag and pulling out a pencil, her pencil. "By the way, this belongs to you"

She finally looked at me before quickly looking at the slender wood in my hand "My pencil?"

"Yes your pencil. I've already been a giant wanker, I won't be a thief too"

She took it, well snatched it but I don't think that was personal. Shockingly. "Thanks"

Then she flicked it at me, it bounced off my arm and tumbled to the floor, "I've been wanting to do that for ages, wasn't nearly as fun as I thought"

"But at least its out of your system"

"You would think so" Raven flashed me a grin just as Mr Sandow came in, blue robe and all.

Good morning students" His deep voice rumbled, we all said good morning except Raven, who just said wassup. Classic her.

"Did you complete the homework?" He asked all of us, Raven put her hand up, I'm pretty sure I saw his eyes roll.

"Yes Raven, what is it?"  
"Can I have one more day to complete the homework? I was up late last night due to personal circumstances, and I didn't have time to complete it"

"And what are these circumstances in which you speak?" Clearly he wanted her to say in front of everyone which of course defeated her purpose of keeping it secret.

"I'd rather not say"

He probed her before relenting, "Alright one more day. But thats it"

Barbie shot her a death glare as Mr Sandow started giving us todays work, I wanted to ask about the circumstances but I couldn't because we all know she wouldn't tell me, I coudn't say I knew because I didn't want her to know that I had over heard her private conversation. I did what I was meant too, and passed my stupid poem which I had copied off the internet, hopefully no one would notice. Raven actually took it and read it over, critiqueing it as Mr S. put it. She handed it back to me,

"Nice poem Randy"

"Thanks, took me a while to write"

"Yeah, I liked it better when _Foster Smith_ wrote it back in the seventies"

"How did you know that?"

"Like I said I liked it. Don't worry, won't say a word to Mr Sandow. Although if he knows his poets, he should know it already"

"I don't think he'll click, he don't look smart, well he doesn't look that smart"

Raven let out a laugh, "I think its the blue robe, makes him look like a douche"

"Why does he even wear that thing anyways?"

Raven shrugged silver ringlets falling off her shoulders, "He's the saviour of the masses, he has to look like one"

"A saviour?"

"No, a douche-bag"

I tried not laugh too loud, but it was quite funny, plus I was feeling better than I had in months. We did our work, and talked more I thought, it was all mindless crap and nothing real but you had to start slow if your pursueing someone, I didn't do that with Barbie and look how that turned out, if I knew she was a backstabbing whore I never would of gone there. I picked up the stray pencil she flicked at me, bouncing off her tattooed arm and hitting the desk.

"What was that for?"

"You flicked it at me first"

I didn't know what to make of her grin, evil and devious, and yet somehow a little arousing. She pulled out more pencils and threw them at me, I couldn't pick them up fast enough and throw them back. Two teens acting like children, launching pencils at each other.

"Is there a problem?" Mr Sandow asked just as a pencil I threw had landed down her singlet, sticking out between her bust. Awesome.

"Nope" Raven took it out and flew it back at me, hitting my cheek perfectly. "Ha! Ten points!"

"Raven! There will be no throwing in my class!"

"Fine" She rolled her eyes and when his back was turned, she jabbed me with the pointed lead, not hard to draw blood but enough to hurt.

"Ow" I picked up a stray pencil and poked her back, making her cry out in pain. When he turned around, we sat up like nothing had been happening. For the rest of the class we jabbed each other while pretending that we weren't, weird I know but I kinda liked it. I didn't have to act a certain way. I could be me and I hadn't been able to do that in years.

**A/N Ok weird I know, but thats what makes it awesome, weirdness!**


	9. Stupid mistakes

**Chapter 8 Stupid mistakes**

**Harmoni;**

Second day of school actually went fast, art went faster than I liked but nothing could be done about that, well not really. Again I had spent the majority of it talking to Seth, he didn't seem to mind. And if he did at least he didn't resort to being a prick. That would come later if my, our, history hasn't proved anything else. We got home at the usual time to the usual machine message from Dad, tonight he was working late, or he was banging Trish, either way he wasn't here until after ten tonight, sweet. I went down the hall to the room I shared with Jamie and quickly got changed, I didn't mind sharing with her, at least it was better than sharing with Iziah, at least I didn't have to worry about waking up with a pillow over my face and her sick twisted grin leering at me. When I came out, Raven and Izzy were cooking while Jamie watched tv,

"Hey have you guys seen Midnight?" My cat who was always around the house unless Iziah was being a bitch to him which was a common occurance.

"Nope"

Iziah kept her face down, not looking at me. "Izzy, where is my cat?"

"I don't know" She said quickly, Raven grabbed her left ear and pulled with all her might until she sung like a canary.

"Alright! I saw him go into the woods"

"And why did he go in the woods?"

"No reason"

"Izzy..."

"I shot at him with my paintball gun"

Raven let her go and kicked her hard in the leg, she winced, drooping down in pain. "What the hell was that for?"

"Now you know how that cat feels, next time you feel like shootin something with a paintball gun, don't make it Harm's cat"

"Fine, I'm sorry, I won't shoot her stupid cat"

I lent over and smacked her up the head, "My cat isn't stupid"

"Alright! I'm sick of you people hittin me"

"If you really must shoot at cats, theres a white one down the street that belongs to a slut, shoot that"

"Are you sure you should let her shoot at animals, thats how you breed a serial killer you know" I pointed out pulling on my knife shief.

"Its either the sluts cat or your cat, make a choice"

"Sluts cat"

"I thought so"

"Well I'm going into the woods to see if I can find him, hopefully no fucker has hurt him"

"Be careful!" Raven shouted out the door. I was always careful, I was the careful sister. Well most of the time.

The woods were right at the back of our house, and yes they were ours. There were only two entrances, one at the end of our backyard, and one on the other side by the beach. Barbed wire surrounded the edging, there were many beaten paths, and we knew all of them, we had been exploring these woods from a very early age, nothing and no one could hide from us in here. This was where we ruled, it was our kingdom. So far there was no sign of my cat, but still at least there was no sign of random people sneaking in to do their damn drugs. I don't think people realised that these were private woods, there were signs and a gate but I guess some people just can't read, or there complete idiots. I stepped onto a different path, one that had more shrubs than tall trees, it was one of two clearings, it was a resting spot. He was up ahead, walking around taking in the surroundings. I could tell it was a guy because of the height, six something was my guess. Black combat boots crunched the leaves, black cargo pants allowing restricted movement. His black hoodie pulled up over his head, his boots ecchoed around the bush, my feet however made no noise as I swept closer. Drawing out my knife, I struck. Grabbing his arm behind his back I put the cold steel to his throat.

"Tell me why I shouldn't slit your throat" Private woods people, if you tresspass, you can and will get hurt. He managed to twist away from me, he took a swing but only got air, I ducked down and swept his feet out and with a dull thud he landed on his back. Thats when I felt bad. Really bad. "Seth?"

"Any reason you just did that?" Was it just me or did he sound more hurt than aggrivated? Possibly just me.

I gave him my hand, hoping he would take it and not be mad at me. "Well you are walkin in our woods"

He took it and pulled himself up, his hood came down and his pretty hair fell everywhere. Ok weird I know, but I really liked his hair.

"Your woods?"

"Yeah, as soon as you stop walking on beach and hit wood, you're on private property"

"My apologies"

I put my knife back in my shief, with any luck he won't be mad about me holding it to his throat. Although to be fair, he was lucky, if it were Raven he would of been shot with a crossbow. "So why are you in here?"

Broad shoulders shrugged as the walk began, I wasn't so much in a hurry now to find my cat. I'm sure he's fine. "Just wanted to explore I guess" "So other than taking down random guys, why are you out here?"

"Looking for my pussy" As soon as I said it, I wished I hadn't, that was the wrong thing to say and judging from the gleam in his eyes he was the wrong person to say it too.

"I think I know where to find it"

It was meant to be subtle but I saw it, those eyes flicking my entire five-eleven frame. Why did I get a certain thrill chilling through my spine? "We're still talking about my cat right?"

"Thats up to you Harmoni"

_Damn it man, stop being so hot_. "Ok, you stand there and do that, I'm gonna go to the bridge"

"There's a bridge in here?"

"Yeah its where the trolls hang out, along with goats for some reason"

My joke was lame, I admit that but he still laughed and came with me through the woods until we hit the bridge. Nothing too fancy just a little stone bridge crossing over a tiny stream, as a kid we used try to catch frogs, now we use them for target practice, I'm starting to think there's something wrong with us. For a moment we just lent against the bridge and looked into the water.

Ok you know those moments where everything happens so fast you can't exactly pin point how it happened, all you know is, one minute your at point A and the next your at point D, well thats what happened right now. Because one moment we're looking at the water and the next his tongue was in my mouth. I should of pushed him away, but that peirced slippery eel in my mouth was just too good to resist. Instead of pushing him away and kicking his ass into submission, all I did was pull his body closer until my back was pressed right up against the bridge. Two hot bodies pressing into each other, mouths fiercely exploring each other. Rugged yet somehow soft hands propped me up until I was sitting on the edge of the bridge, he pulled away from me which made me wonder if I was doing it wrong, two seconds later his lips were back on mine. Cutting through every sense of right and wrong. Hands in hair, grunts bouncing off the forest floor. Long lean legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer until I felt him against me, hard as a rock. I had no clue what I was doing, meaning I had no idea _why_ I was doing this, this wasn't something I usually did but the more he kissed me, his hands pawing my slender frame the further I had to go. Buttons popped, mine and his until the flesh was acessed, hot under my fingers, I admit I was slightly proud when I made him grunt, my hand running over his shaft. Seth pushed my hands away for a second, and it went back to clawing and hot mouths hungrily trying to eat each other. It all happened really fast, and I mean really fast, one moment there was a line, and with one push and a painful whimper I kept to myself, he, or we rather, had crossed the line. His body pushed inside mine, stretching and clutching the walls. His strong arms wrapped around me so I wouldn't splash into the shallow water, I had no problem with that actually, the skin so hot I needed to cool down. And then it happend, the rocking began to get so fast I didn't think I could hold on, the spinning edge creeping up on me, I grasped his body so I wouldn't fall without him, or at least take him down with me. Everything pulled and pushed, his lips sucking my racing pulse, his hands grasping the heated flesh, his dick moving inside me. Suddenly I was floating, outside my body and watching me, new warmth spread through out me and everything just spun, greatest feeling ever.

And the next thing I know I'm back at home, sitting with Raven wondering what happened and how I let it happened. Not to mention my legs were still hard to walk on. "I did something really really really _really_ stupid"

"Are you sure its that stupid Harm, I mean just down the hall there is a girl that super glued her hand to her face. Even Jam knows not to touch the super glue"

"Oh yeah, its that stupid"

"Ok so what happened?"

I raked my hands through my black hair, wondering again how I let that happen, and remembering for a second what his hands felt like through my hair. "Ok I went into the forest"

"Yeah I got that part Harmoni, get to the stupid part"

How the hell do you describe that anyways? With blunt honesty I guess. "I kinda had sex with the cute guy in my art class"

Raven just looked at me blankly, and then the bitch burst out laughing, "OMG that is classic"

"Its not funny Rae" I scowled at her, this wasn't funny it was...I have no idea but it wasn't funny, I knew that much.

"Its totally funny, you go in looking for a cat and come out with cock"

"Raven!"

She kept laughing, "You go in a girl and come out a woman, how does that even happen?"

"Ok are you going to help me or just sit there and laugh at me"

"How do you expect me to help you? My time machine still doesn't work because Iziah super glued her hand to her face"

I put my head on the table, she had a point. Whats done is done and I can't change it, "Why do I have to do stupid things? Seriously? You would think that living with Iziah would make me immune to doing stupid things"

"I hate to admit it but banging the hot guy in the woods was partly stupid"

"Thanks for rubbing it in"

"Your welcome." Raven grinned before patting my arm, "Well you can avoid him forever or you can just man up and face it, whats done is done and who knows maybe a good thing will come out of it"

"Yeah I don't think so but its great you're being positive again" I stood up and made my way away from her and down to my room. Before the bad rumors started and I was branded, I would at least be able to have one night of awesomely hot dreams. At least I could have that.

**A/N So how was that? Lol hopefully its alright and onwards!**


	10. Shatter

**Chapter 10 Shatter**

**Raven; **

"How the hell do you get detention _before_ school?" I looked to Iziah as we walked down the corriders towards the lockers, shockingly we were early enough to stop by them without being late. It puzzled me how Iziah worked sometimes, I swear if she was confined to a corner with nothing to do she would still find a way to get into trouble. Iziah laughed flicking hair off her shoulders,

"He deserved it"

"Who deserved what?" I asked, even though I had a rough idea who she was talking about, I heard the rumors and crap floating about, I wasn't sure if she had though, I'm picking she hadn't, or else she wouldn't be so damn calm about it. So far it was just me and her in the conversation, Jamie was too busy running her hands over the red lockers, the metal soft like rose petals to her, Harmoni hadn't said much of anything since we left the house, she was busy agonizing over Seth, I think she half expected the pitch forks out, calling her that four letter S word that would send her crazy, you think people would of learnt by now not call her, or us for that matter, that but he, some people are just plain idiots.

"John Cena" Izzy spit out evily, just saying his name made her poison flow, "He was lookin at my tits"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he turned around and said 'Nice tits Izzy'. So I punched him in the hip. But you know, only I got in trouble, golden boy gets away with it. Again." And just like that she was off, ranting and raving about how they had it so easy, to be fair, she had a point. I pushed her towards detention where desks, lines and Mr Calloway were waiting. I doubted she would be in there very long, long enough so she got ticked off as there, and then go missing. We both knew that Mr Calloway didn't care, as long as he didn't have to chase her, she could get away with anything. "Alright I'm going, stop shovin"

The bell rung and just like that the halls started to move faster, people moving, trying to get to class before being late. Jamie looked at her schedule, relieved that cooking was second and not first, she told me what happened to her cupcakes, I saw how upset she was but she couldn't or _wouldn't_ tell me who did it, but when she skipped away talking about stupid ground hogs I knew she would be alright, she had a plan, she was more Michales than anyone thought.

"Ms Michales"

"Vice principal jackass, I mean Cena" Thats right, golden boy was the son of the vice principal, no wonder he never got in trouble,told you Izzy had a point.

"Ms Michales I would like a word"

"Asshole. All your's big-guy"

Harmoni bit her laugh, trying not to laugh. He flicked her a look but didn't say anything, he turned back to me, "Ms Michales" "Stop callin me that, its annoyin. In fact the next person, student or staff, to call me that is gonna get punched in the face"

I can't believe that it worked, I really thought some sort of speech about non-violence was coming, instead he cleared his throat and started again "Raven, I need you to clear out your locker"

"Wow, that was fast. No trouble, no trial, just good-bye and good luck"

"Your locker from last year, we cannot seem to open it"

"Imagine that, its almost as if I wasn't supplied a lock and you fuckers refused to help me when my stuff was stolen, but you would randomly go through it as though I was damn dirty druggie"

He ignored me, typical. "You need to open it, clear it, and clean it so we can give it to our new student"

"And can you tell Mr Sandow that I won't be in English"

He looked at his watch, that smug smile on his face, I beat him too it. "Well I'm goin to English, I'll clean out the locker when I can but then theres the case of remembering the lock code, hmmm that could take a while"

He relented, I knew he would. Idiot. "Alright I'll tell him you won't be in English"

"Was that so hard?" I waved him away from me, sometimes you needed to give the illusion that you had power that didn't exsist, if you made the illusion real enough they believed you, "You can go now"

"Do you want some help?" Harmoni finally said something, I could tell that she would rather help me than go to Chem, where obviously she would run into Seth, I knew it was something she couldn't face this early in the day.

"Sure, but you gotta go to Art, you can't avoid him forever"

"Yeah, yeah. By the way keep your giant boobs away from him"

I stopped in my tracks and just looked at her, that sentence said so much yet so little, a little more explaining would help. "What?"

"You heard me, Keep your boobs away from him, I don't want you luring him away with hopes of your giant boobs"

Seriously? And they call me insane, "Fine I'll keep my giant chest away from Seth Rollins. Can I just point out one teeny tiny little thing, and this may not be nothing, but he likes YOU, no amount of my giant chest is gonna change that"

Harm finally smiled, "Sorry. Can't help it" She really couldn't, when your twin stabs you in the back by stealing your boyfriend, it sticks with you, she knew that wasn't an issue with us, but sometimes she just couldn't help it. Which is way we didn't pummel her the way we did with everyone else, she was just protecting her heart. We and yes even Iziah, got that.

When we got to the old locker, another head shake of knowledge growled at me, new student my ass. My old locker was next to Iziah's current one, golden boy strikes again. Locker was easy to open, lock code was 111, see, stupid people everywhere. The rotting smell poured over us, Harmoni went green, blocking her nose and trying not to vomit. I took a whiff, riffling through the garbage, "Cheese, ham and tomato. Yummy!" I pulled out a very gnarly smelling sandwich, Harmoni instantly took it off me and threw it in the bin.

"You are not eating that"

"You never let me eat what I want" I grumbled, just because my digestive system was sensitive didn't mean I stuck to the stupid diet I was given, more than once she had caught me eating something I shouldn't, chocolate was usually my main guilty pleasure.

"Yeah, I'm funny like that, not wanting my sister to get sick and die."

I ignored that but got the point, at least I was still her sister, or at least a sister she cared about. If I was that whore she would be stuffing the thing down my throat, actually I don't think I would even get this far if I was that whore. Harmoni may be the sweetest out of us three older girls, but when Iziah is your sister, you have a mean streak and Harm's comes out when that whore is around, after seein that, makes me real glad, she's on my side, who knew long legs would be a great asset. I pulled out more rotting garbage and bits of paper, it all went in the bin, I didn't see a point in keepin anything from here, most of it was rotting food, and if she wasn't standing there watching me like a damn hawk, I would of kept the melted _Kit-Kat _bar. Sadly, I put it in the bin. I was about to shut the locker door when I noticed the taped note on the inside, I usually saw that kind of thing right off the bat, but I guess the smell got to us. Pulling it down, I wondered if I should throw it away, but I couldn't, I needed to know what was in it. Ripping it open, I smothered it out so it was readable, six words sent me back to that un-speakable rage, six words sent the fury running like hot lead through my core. Blood didn't flow through me now, it was venom, raw heated venom spilling through my body like an injection. More torture added to the hell I was already going through, the summer hadn't been a picnic like it had been for everyone else, mine was hellish, and that was saying something. I didn't blink, I didn't breathe, I just stood there trying to force my brain to stop seeing red, it wasn't working.

"Raven?" Harmoni asked tapping my shoulder, I didn't feel it, all I felt was rage, hot and raw. Pulsing through me like my life line, I had only ever been angry like this once and it was enough to scare them into locking me away. I didn't care, I had been through it once, I could do it again. Harmoni took the paper off me and skimmed it, two seconds later she got mad and then two seconds later she was using her soothing voice, the one she used when Jamie woke up screaming from nightmares. "Rae, you have to calm down"

"Oh I'm calm. I'm calmer than ever before" If eyes could flash emotion, mine would be evil rage red.

"Raven, remember moving on, forgettin the past, no point in being angry"

I looked up at her, cold evil ice spitting out my voice, "He ruined my life now I'm going to ruin his" I stomped past her and towards English, she tailed after me, I knew she would try to stop me, well until I put her harms way then it became a case of self protection first, others last. I heard Mr Sandow before I was even reletively close to the room, his voice bellowing out instructions, Harm grabbed my arm, little pranks and mini destruction she could take, she could allow, but someone like me with vexation, she knew the damage would be permanant, not just for them but for me as well. "Raven calm down" She almost pleaded, her nails raking my skin, "You're a leaf, a leaf in a calm stream"

"Fuck the stream!" I shouted pushing the door open, they jumped, they questioned but I couldn't hear it. I stalked to the back where he was. They screamed, they bellowed, all I did was punch his pretty little nose until I heard the delicious crack, his blood smeared on my fist. I tried to punch him again but Mr Sandow pulled me away, they still yelled and screamed, people trying to help him, people getting the hell away from me as though I was a wild animal out of its cage. I managed to get free long enough to grab his ear, his bloody face right up against mine, "This isn't over Orton, not by a long shot"


	11. Cookie dough

**A/N **This chapter might be weird but I gave it my best shot, enjoy!

**Chapter 11 Cookie dough**

**Jamie;**

I know what they thought, I saw it in their pretty eyes and heard their stupid whispers, just because half of my brain was missing, apparently my ears didn't work, what annoyed me was they didn't even try to hide it, they just talked as if I couldn't hear them. To make it worse as I ran my hands over the brown wood outside the classroom, there was a guy staring at me, he didn't blink he just stared at me. It was weird and for some reason really annoyed me, I didn't make the connection straight away, I made when he let me in ahead of him and he smiled at me, that bastard had destroyed my cupcakes, well he wasn't going to get away with that. I took my seat at the very front of the room, I had to sit there because me ear wasn't so good, but I still had a good working one so I could hear them whispering about me and like I said they weren't exactly quiet which was just plain rude. I might be damaged but even I had manners. Ms Wilson gave us the recipie for today, apparently we were doing easy stuff this term and next term we would get to the harder stuff, bitchy, slutty and horse looking girl shot looks at me when she said that. How is that my fault? I don't make the lesson plans, did I? Wait...no I didn't so its not my fault.

"Now who would like to be Jamie's partner?" Ms Wilson asked gently to the rest of them, that was rude too. Uh hello, I was sitting right here, could they not see me? Or more to the point hear me because I was sitting here making trumpet sounds. I love trumpets, and the way they sound, they sound like elephants if you think about it, which of course got me thinking about space pickles, ugly stupid space pickles.

"Jamie?"

I was doing it again, zoning out and thinking about weird stuff, I looked up and it was Mr-destroys-cupcakes-for-no-apparent-reason. He smiled at me, I knew that kind of smile, it said, I'm being kind even though in about five seconds I'm gonna be a prick, it was a classic Iziah smile, she would be so proud if she liked him. I'm safe with saying that because Izzy don't like no body but us girls. Yay me!

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna start? Or would you like me too and you do what you can" He said it gently and very carefully like I couldn't follow simple instructions, would he be mad if I slapped him? Probably. I ignored him and went about setting up our station and pulling out bowls,

"I guess your starting" He sighed as he consulted the cooking book which was mine and I had coloured in with red colouring in pencils, everything had to be colourful, while he mixed wet ingredients, I mixed dry which was probably safer, if he left me with the wet we would be here forever.

"Jamie?" He said softly as I concentrated on measuring, I had to hold the little cup close to my face so I could see it, my eye wasn't so good and I didn't want to ask him, if he destroyed my cupcakes he would destroy my cookies. That wasn't not happening, I hope he realised that I wasn't a jar of stupid space pickles, mmmmmm space pickles. "Jamie?" He said again making me stop and look at him. I just stared at his face, making sure that my eyes didn't blink in sequence, apparently according to Harmoni and Raven that was really creepy, hopefully it would creep him out enough to leave me alone.

"I'm sorry about your cupcakes, I..."

Why did he suddenly stop? I really hated it when people did that, if you're gonna say something just say it. See, this is what I didn't get, people had no trouble talking as though I couldn't hear but they suddenly shut up when they had to say it to my face. Wait, are his lips moving again? He kept talking, really fast, I couldn't keep up and I had no idea what the hell he was saying but he was smiling again and I didn't understand why. When his lips stopped moving he looked at me waiting for an answer.

"I like your moustache" I said before going back to my cookies, they were the only thing that mattered right now. He let out a laugh and we went back to what we were doing.

"Whats your name? I wanna say Jerry but I think thats wrong" I looked up at him, his name wouldn't stick with me but I thought at least I had the manners to ask instead of just assuming like everyone else was doing with me.

"Punk, I told you that yesterday" He gave me a frown as he went back to the lovely red page.

"Yeah you did," I supplied, but didn't say anything else.

"Jamie what the hell do you think you're doing?" Horse face snapped coming up to us, she was really close to Punk which was weird, wait I got it now, she was his? Whats the right term? Right, whore. She was his whore. Glad its not me, that would of been really awkward.

"I am trying to make cookies, but people keep talking." I was getting frustrated now, why must people come between me and food? What was so bad with me eating? Seriously, all I ask is to make my food in peace and share it with my sisters, just to prove that I can do something without failing, they knew that but its still nice to be able to show off about something, especially when you only have half a brain.

"Here let me help you" She grabbed the bowl and slammed it over my head, I froze because goo was pouring over me and people were now laughing.

"There, did that help?" She asked innocently, I hated it but I was trying not to cry, all I wanted was to make cookies and now I couldn't. I pulled the slime from my eyes so I could see, she was hanging off Punk, her whole face lit up with glee. Then it happened, something in me just went _snap_, I don't know what it was but suddenly everything was red and I moved without knowing it. I slammed down the pre-heated oven and before even I knew what was happening, I was grabbing the horse by her scrawny little neck and trying to shove her in, if I couldn't have cookies I would have roasted horse. She screamed and tried to claw but suddenly I had strength that I didn't know exsisted. She kept trying to pull away and I just kept trying to put her face in, we were pulled apart and she was shouting that she had been burnt and I was going to pay. She was perfectly fine, just scared, at least thats what I thought, thats how I would feel if someone just tried to shove me inside a hot oven.

"Jamie! What is going on?" Ms Wilson asked me sternly, as horse face was comforted by her friends.

"She ruined my cookies"

"You're a psycho! Just like your freak-sisters!"

I tried to leap at her again but Ms Wilson held me back, I knew I was going to get in trouble but how come the horse wasn't? She ruined my food but that was ok?

"Jamie! Calm down!"

Now I started to cry, I couldn't help it, lips trembled and I had to try very hard not to break down again. I knew thats what she wanted but still I couldn't help it.

"She shouldn't even be here! She's retarded"

Evil. Pure and simple, evil over came any tears and sadness, I picked up the nearest thing I could and hurled it at that stupid horse, I may only have half a brain but my throwing arm is in fantastic shape, she ducked and the sharp knife lodged in the wall behind her.

I made it worse but it was worth it, if she stopped talking and died, it would be worth it. I was told to go and see the head lady person but I couldn't remember the way, so I just walked out to the quad and sat down in the mess and wondered why people picked on me. Seriously, what was their fucking issue with me? I was nice to everyone or at least I tried to be, it just seemed that they loved to punish me because I was a Michales, how the fuck is that fair? I have no idea just how long I sat there but it must of been a while cause I heard the bell, the loud noise made me smile, if I had to leave this school because I tried to roast a horse, I am totally taking the bell with me.

"Jamie?"

I looked up hoping it was one of my sisters, my brain told me it wasn't but I still couldn't help but hope, instead it was Punk (?) He sat down beside me, inches from me and the goopy mess that I was covered in.

"You ok?"

"You know just because I'm a retard doesn't mean I can't feel feelings, do you think I'm ok?" I sighed and looked at him sadly, "You'll understand that I'm bitchy, your girlfriend seems to think its funny to cover me in cookie dough mess and then call me something I'm not"

He patted my hand, why the hell would he do that? I only had one answer, it was nothing but pure pity, he felt sorry for me. It was either pity or bullies, I didn't need either, I needed to be left alone.

"I bought you something, and I'm sorry she ruined your cookies, and I'm sorry that I ruined your cupcakes" He handed me something, gently I unwrapped it, cookies.

"You got cookies"

"I made them, I hope you like them, my baking isn't so good but I thought these would cheer you up"

They did cheer me up, "Thank you Punk"

He patted my hand again and thats when I noticed he was shaking, weird. "I'll try to make sure that Barbie stops picking on you. Although it was pretty funny how to you tried to roast her"

I took a cookie and gave it too him, and I was shocked that he took it and bit into it,

"Didn't think you would like it that I tried to kill your girlfriend, or at least roast her"

He didn't say anything but his eyes did something weird, I couldn't explain it so I had no clue what it was, I guess I could ask him but I was too busy looking at the birds.

"What have you got next Jamie?"

I rolled up my sleeve where I had written on my arm in order which classes I had that day, "Uh drama."

He stood up and gently pulled me up, his hand was sweaty and shaking, so glad I didn't have to hold his hand all day, that would of been mega gross. "C'mon, I'll walk you"

"You don't have too, I'm not too retarded that I don't know the way" I couldn't help it, people only offered to help when they thought I was too stupid to do it myself, except my sisters, they knew my limits.

He shrugged like he hadn't heard me, "I thought I'd walk you because I'm bored and I have nothing to do,"

I brightened up, even if he was lying, maybe this would be the day where I walked to class without someone calling me a mean name or tried to trip me over. He didn't say much on the way, I wanted to talk but I would only spit cookie crumbs at him, his cookies weren't that bad, nothing compared to what I've tasted but still nice. Drama would have something clean for me to change into, ooh hopefully I could wear something sparkly.

"Jamie?"

I wasn't listening again, but I swallowed my mouthful and looked at him, I liked his eyes too, they were a lovely sea green. I've always liked green.

"For what its worth, I don't think you are a retard."

That was the nicest thing I had heard from anyone that wasn't my family, I had to admit, lie or not, it was very nice. "Thanks Punk"

**Punk;**

I liked seeing her smile. I may not be able to stop everyone else hurting her, but I vowed I would stop one person from hurting her and that someone was me. Barbie would get what was coming, whores always did. Especially when your last name is Michales.


	12. Locker slam

**Chapter 12 Locker slam**

**John; **

Golden boy. That was the name everyone called me, behind my back but never to my face unless your the Michales clan, they were the only ones with enough guts, or stupidity. They were wrong, I didn't ask my father for any favours, there was only one I asked for and that was the locker change, other than that, I got away with stuff because I didn't caught, even the old man agreed, you can't judge what you don't see. I tried to level my breathing when I saw her up ahead at her locker, my fresh cleaned out locker was now next to her's and if this went smoothly, she wouldn't change it. With any luck.

"Hey Izzy" I tried to be casual but that was hard when suddenly all my nerve endings were working at once, heart beat thumping, breath ragged, palms sweating. She flicked her silver eyes at me, annoyed thoroughly.

"Golden boy strikes again" She mused coldly, I don't know why she hated me but I guess I shouldn't take it personally, Iziah didn't like anybody. It wasn't hard to see why, but as far as I know I was nothing but nice. I couldn't remember how my crush started, but it had lasted all this time, every girl I had was nothing compared to her, there was just something about Iziah Michales that I couldn't let go of, when she first started here I thought she was a cutie, quiet and shy but seriously cute. As the years wore on, she only got hotter and more out of her shell, she was spunky, the only word I can think of to describe her. She had a flare that no other girl could match. Then she left, without warning, she just left and I was left with a majorly cracked heart. When she came back I litterly felt the crack seal up, she was meaner and more hate-filled, but I still wanted her. Wanted her more than anything in the world. When she smiled, it made her whole face seem lighter, brighter. She only smiled when she was with her sisters, any other smile was somehow cold. It was her silver eyes that I liked the best, so smoky and ashy, many times I had lost myself thinking about them, just dreaming about looking into them and losing myself forever. Now they were nothing but cold, but behind the ice I saw an eternal sadness, something had taken a part of her, she wasn't the same girl, not that she would let anyone know that.

"I guess so."

"Wait!"

Shockingly she stopped and turned around looking at me, waiting for me to talk. "I wanted to apologize to you"

"For what? Breathing? Unless your gonna stop doing it, don't waste breath talking"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about your breasts remark, I didn't mean to offend you"

"You didn't offend me, you disgusted me. How is your hip by the way?" She let an evil smile, I (along with anyone else that has the guts to admit it) will say that the girl can punch, she may not weigh much or be that tall, but you could swing. Anger was a very useful fuel and Iziah had a lot of anger, thanks to my good friend Randy Orton. And everyone else that decided she would make a good target, or decided that Jamie would make a good target. No one would forget what she did to Cody Rhodes, I didn't hear the whole story, but apparently according to the Bella twins, Cody cornered Jamie and rubbed his hand up her skirt frightening the poor girl, Iziah snapped, Cody ain't been the same since, and from what I've seen, he still has trouble walking. Whatever Iziah did though, she wasn't called up on it, possibly where her twin came in, it seemed to me and outsiders looking in, Iziah was the muscle, and Raven was the brain. If she got into trouble, Raven would get her out of it. Of course others didn't see what I did, Iziah did have a brain, and if anything, it made her more dangerous. Almost deadly.

"Hip is fine, a bit sore but fine"

"Pity, I was hopin it was broken. Maybe next time"

"What makes you think there will be a next time?"

She let her head cock to the side, an evil smile playing on her pretty pouty lips, "Idiots like you never learn, you'll say somethin else that I won't like" She looked at me straight again "Is that all?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come out with me on Friday night?"

I had been laughed at before, people laughed right in my face and it didn't matter at all, but when she did it, it hurt but I still couldn't bring myself to hate her or even dislike her. "Oh you're serious. Sorry I don't date people that I hate, I'm weird like that."

I stroked a finger up her bare arm, usually a slight brush like that worked, "One date, thats all I ask"

She looked at my finger and just like that her fist had punched my sternum with such force I fell back to the locker, where she slammed my hand in it with such evil force I thought she had broken my hand.

"Don't ever touch me. _Ever_" Iziah stomped away with people whispering after her and laughing at me. And I still couldn't bring myself to hate her. I would just have to try harder.


	13. Guys like you don't get girls like her

**A/N **Ok so I've made up the background for Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns, imagine that! Lol, anyways this chapter a mini flashback to what happened after the woods, his current status (?) and then what happens when he goes to Art, and onwards we go!

**Chapter 13 Guys like you don't get girls like her**

**Seth; **

I got back from the woods a little after half past four, I hated going inside because it was only a reminder but I had no other choice. I snapped the door shut and sat down at the wooden table, I had to laugh at the irony of it, tables like these usually signifyed food or a family, I had neither. I lay my head on the wood and thought about what the hell happened, believe it or not but I wasn't usually the guy that did that sort of thing, I don't really make a habit out of fucking random girls in the woods, and by the way she bolted, she wasn't the girl who made a habit out of fucking random guys in the woods. I had no idea how it happened, it just did. There was no denying it, no changing it and certainly no defending it, it was just something we (me and her) had to accept. I ran my hands through my two-tone hair, girls like Harmoni were fiction, she was the fantasy that guys like me dreamed of, she wasn't real. It was a mere fantasy, although it certainly didn't feel like it. As my eye flicked to what I was forced to call home, I couldn't help but cement the more obvious, her and me? I fantasy that I couldn't have and that was just another thing I had to accept. So I did the only thing a guy like me could do right now, I went back to the one place where she was mine, that bridge over looking the water. Everything about it was something I would remember for a lifetime. Her smooth porcelin skin, those pouty lips, the little whimper she tried to hide. Ego made me glow, I was the first, there may be more, there may not be, but I would always be the first. Shame pulled me back to reality, it should of been something she could remember without shame, instead she had in the woods with a guy she didn't know. I had no idea what the hell I was going to do when I faced her, maybe I should do the only thing I could do, be that jerk that everyone expected, it was better than her finding out the truth. Roman finally came down the hall, book in hand. He was an avid reader, it was the only thing he did, correction the only thing someone like him could do. He plopped down on the rotted bad smelling chair, there was only one and so far it was his. That was ok, I was either in my room or at school.

"Where did you go?" He looked up at me, in the three years we had been forced together, this was the most private he had ever gotten. Our exchanges were usually more neutral, hello, good-bye, good night, see you after school. We didn't ask about each others past, we didn't want to share so why ask.

"Just out"

"Out where?" Roman asked, his dark eyes boring me like a drill.

"To the beach, then the woods"

"Woods huh?" He let a smile fall into place, why did I get a bad feeling about this? I didn't say anything, I just let it hang in the air. He didn't say anything else about it and it grew silent and cold, it was always like that. "Food come yet Roman?"

"No Rollins"

He always called me that, it was like Seth was too hard to say, it was more personal I guess. Calling me by my first name said that we were friends, we weren't. We didn't hate each other, we were just two guys dealt the same crappy hand, two guys forced into the current situation.

"Whats on the menu tonight anyways Rollins?"

"Pork" I hated pork night, so did he. We didn't exactly get a choice of what it was, or how it was cooked. Food was delievered to us every night at five-ish, breakfast came at eight. Lunch was supplied, the little money the state provided was meant to stretch over everything else, basically in terms you can understand, Roman and me, were dirt poor orphans that didn't have anything, no money, no food, no choice. Being this down on the scale cemented the obvious, guys like me and Roman were never getting out of this town or this situation, guys like us were stuck like this, with no choice until we died, or until we decided to take the same way out as Dean Ambrose, I hated my life as it was, but suicide just wasn't an option for me. It went quiet again and my mind went back to Harmoni, and thats when Roman explained his smile.

"So who was she?"

"Who?"

"The girl in the woods, I saw you talking to her. Seemed pretty cosy"

"You were following me?" I could only hope he didn't see what happened, wasn't that sorta shit meant to be private? Excuse me if I didn't want him watching.

"No." He let out a sigh, "A little. Until I saw the chick with the rifle"

That explained the boom we heard and another reason as to why she could of bolted. I had no choice but to button up and get the hell out of there. "So who was she?" He asked again,

"Just a friend"

"Does she have a name?"

"Harmoni"

"She's pretty" Roman mused still boring those dark eyes at me, I didn't expect the little pit of jealousy pouring into my veins. Roman had never showed any interest in girls or boys for that matter, he tended to stick to himself, but seeing or hearing him rather talk about Harmoni, it made me want to throttle him. "I hope you're not interested in her Rollins"

"Why?" I finally looked at him, not liking where this was going.

"Girls like her never go for guys like us. Girls like that won't touch us with a ten foot barge pole"

I wanted to tell him he was wrong, the woods proved that but I bit my lip. He continued with what I guessed was his dose of reality. "We are bottom of the barrel, we're the guys that girls look at like we're shit scraped off their shoes. We are destined to have nothing and be nothing, girls like Harmoni are the girls we'll spend our lives wanting but never be able to have"

"Your wrong" I tried not to yell, but it was hard. Maybe he was right, maybe I would spend my time chasing after someone that would just turn around and leave the moment she realised who I was, or more to the point what I was.

This was the most intense and private conversation we had had, Roman had been in this situation longer than me, two months may seem like nothing, but thats still a two month lead on me. "Trust me Seth, I'm not wrong. On the scale, it goes rock bottom, fifty feet of shit and then us." It was the first time he had used my name, in his own weird and intense way, he was looking out for me. Weird, because I've never had someone do that before, as long as I could remember its been Seth Rollins looking after Seth Rollins.

He got up and put a hand on my shoulder, just as the dinner van showed up, "Guys like us don't get girls like her"

**And to Art... Still with Seth...**

She was late to Art, I didn't want to think it had something to do with me. Still couldn't help the thought though. She smiled at me but didn't say anything as she slipped into her seat. Living the way I had, I had learnt to read body language and facial expressions, right now she was nervous, very very nervous. I was wondering about the right move, it was probably the best choice to just hurt her now so she wouldn't have the chance to hurt me when she found out I was shit, to be frank. But when she looked at me and asked what I was drawing, those eyes a beautiful innocent and different green, I couldn't. Maybe Roman was wrong, maybe someone like me could have her, and if I was wrong at least I had given it a shot. Right? We talked about minor things and I each glance at the clock I noticed the time slipping by, I had to say something before it was too late.

"Harmoni, what are you doing on Friday?" Now I was nervous, stupid human emotion, wish I could turn off like Roman.

"Um nothing so far,"

Amazing smile, eyes lit up and if I could turn off like Roman I would of ripped her heart out just to save mine. I couldn't, despite everything against me so far, I really liked this girl. There was something, something I wish I could explain, something about her that made me think different about everything.

"Would you like to come with me to the movies, like a date" Yeah I had to say it like that, to be fair I ain't asked out a girl before nor had I fucked one, but here we are.

She let out a giggle and for a split second I was expecting an all out attack lamenating that Roman was right. Instead she looked to me, almost apologetic that she laughed. "Sorry, I've never been asked out before. Just weird" Harmoni shook her head and loose black strands fell away, I was still waiting for an answer and my breath wasn't coming until she had said something, even if it was no. "Sure, I'd love too"

Pure awesomeness right there, I couldn't explain it but right now I was the king of the world. She had said yes! Even the reality of how I was going to pay for this night didn't get me down,

Harmoni suddenly tensed up, "Wait no"

What the fuck? Seriously, can girls even do that? Apparently so.

"Oh no, not no to going out with you. Just no to the movies, I don't like cinemas," She shook her head not wanting to explain so I didn't push, breath held in my lungs again. "How bout we go to the Cliffs?"

I just looked at her, I had no idea what the hell that was but I had an idea.

"Your new in town, if there is anything worth seeing in this stupid town, its the Cliffs. Trust me you will love it"

I had a date, I didn't care where we went as long as it was a date and it was with her. "Sure, as long as you keep the hunting knife at home this time"

Harm let out that giggle again, the one that was making me want to jump on her, even I knew that wasn't the right move. "Deal but you have to kiss me again"

"Totally done"

**Harmoni;**

OMG! I cannot believed that happened! Seriously, according to Raven who had a very harsh take on reality at times, Seth had already gotten what he wanted, it was a matter of time before the whole school found out and I was branded like that stupid whore that I was forced to call my twin, I can't blame Raven, she had just finished seething about the latest torture Randy had pulled. I still couldn't wait to tell her and admittedly rub it in her face, Seth wanted a date and for right now, before reality kicked me in the face, I would be a very happy girl.

**A/N How was that? Lol**


	14. Empathy sucks

**Chapter 14 Empathy sucks**

**Randy;**

After school I slumped down on the hard seats in the detention room, waiting for Raven. One way or another I would find out why she attacked me, I knew that I wouldn't be innocent, but I was hoping it was something I could talk my way out of. We were getting along somewhat and then suddenly she attacked me, and yet as I sat there and thought about it, I felt more for her. Yeah fucked up right? I was the one with a broken nose, I was the one that was attacked, blind-sided almost, and yet I was feeling more for her. As I waited for her I could only think about everything I had put her through, she was right, it was nothing short of torture and sadly I don't think I could come back from it. How do you justify something like that? It wasn't just little things like calling her names and treating her like a dog. It was more than shoves into metal. Her sister had a broken arm, she was walking down the corrider, I was king and it was _my_ corrider, I didn't shove her, I littery picked her up and threw her, when she bounced back I shoved her hard, right back to the metal. Her broken arm crunched and I heard the snap in her wrist, blood pooled around and she screamed. I didn't care, I kept walking and left her, no one helped her, I saw they wanted too but they didn't because my bullying would stretch to them. Then there was the time when I over heard that they were low on funds, being poor was yet another reason to be a giant prick. According to then girlfriend Barbie, they had just enough money to buy their lunch that day. She glanced over at me, I don't know why maybe it was just somewhere to look, but I took exception. I strode over to her and took her younger sister's plate of spagetti and poured it over Raven, I hit two birds with one stone, Jamie couldn't get any more food and Raven started to swell up like a balloon, it was only her sisters that helped her. That was the first time I had put one of them in hospital, it wasn't the last. I found out that Harmoni was asthmatic, blowing saw dust and timing to see how long it took her to have an attack became my favourite game. Things changed slightly that day, someone finally stood up to me, Nattie Neidhart, who was meant to be one of 'us' turned on me and helped her to keep breathing as she waited for the ambo. Then they started to fight back, that made it worse for them but I guess landing the stray punch and kick at me was the only bright spark in my torture. I rubbed my hands over my face, it was any wonder as to why John was still my friend, but still as I sat here with my broken nose and the blind-side still fresh, I still had empathy towards her and her sisters. Just when I thought she wouldn't come, she burst in. One look at me, those eyes went evil again.

"Why are you here?"

"I called Ms Wilson some un-flattering names"

She didn't say anything, she took a seat at the front. I jumped over the seats and sat with her, near enough so we could talk but not near enough that she couldn't blind side me again.

"Why did you attack me?" I tried my hardest not sound hurt because I had no right, but that was hard. "I thought we were getting along?"

She pulled out a bit of paper and slammed it on the desk in front of me, and the past torture flashed before my eyes. The six words I had written a year ago were now back in the present.

_Enjoy your drugs freak show RKO_. Yeah I was the one that set her up, I was the one that made her summer hell, no wonder she attacked me, I would have too if I was her.

"Raven that was last year"

Venom, it was the only thing on her face and in her eyes, wrong thing to say but I just had to point it out.

"Oh your right, I'm sorry. I guess I should let it go then"

"I'm sorry" I said lamely, it was all I could say even if she did say it was nothing but meaningless words.

"In that case I'm sorry too" Nothing but sarcasm, "Oh wait! It didn't happen!"

"What?"

"Your nose didn't heal! So I guess saying your sorry doesn't magically make everything better, now I know and so do you"

"I don't know what else to say" I was slowly coming to the end of my patience, I get it I was a prick and I tortured them but how long could they hold that against me?

She looked at me, tiredly, "I think its very interestin, that you lose your crown and now suddenly you find a need to say your sorry. You become nothin but a scandal and suddenly you decide that we should bury the hatchet"

I didn't say anything because thats what it looked like, it wasn't like that at all, but she wouldn't believe me and I wasn't sure if I could even convince her.

"If you were still king, would you be here trying to make things right, or would you be still throwin me into lockers"

"Raven" "You know what, I can actually forgive you for what you did to me, and to Harm and to Izzy, thanks to your torture, we're stronger but I cannot forgive or forget what you did to Jamie, what the hell did she ever do to you anyways? Other than share my last name?"

"I didn't mean for that to happen"

She gave me that evil smirk, like she could tell what was happening inside my head, "Yeah right. Just so you know, I can still gut you like a fish in under twenty seconds"

After the Jamie thing, the only thing she had done was talk, and it was the actual talking that had scared me. She was the only one that saw it and she didn't spread it, but it was enough. After that incident, she cornered me in the locker room, proving that she could get to me anytime she wanted, her twisted evil hands twirling a very large hunting knife. All she did was explain to me in very disgusting detail on how to gut animals, deer, fish etc, she asked me how long I reckoned would it take for her to gut me? I wouldn't of thought much of it if it wasn't for a few things, that knife, her facts, the crazy spilling in her eyes, and those lovely rumors about her sister that had gone 'missing' So yeah, I listened and yeah I got cautious. I stopped myself and my 'people' from hurting Jamie, I said it was because she was a spaz but to be honest, I didn't want to know how long it would take her to gut me.

"Raven, what do I have to do to convince you that I'm seriously sorry and that all I want to do is bury the hatchet?"

She gave me a long look but didn't say anything, and I thought she never would but finally her lips parted and words spilled out.

"Prove it"

"What?"  
"Prove to me that you want to make amends, and I'll think about not guttin you"

"Think about it?" Patience was coming to a very fine line, I could of gone back to torture, but I had the feeling it wouldn't work this time, she was more lethal now and I didn't want to hurt her anymore, I had done that enough.

"Yeah. Maybe its just a question of, are you really serious about making amends or are you just talkin out your ass again? Cause we all know what I think"

She got up, and headed for the door, "And now I'm leavin."

All I could think about was trying to find a way to prove that I was sorry, actions speak louder than words. Now I had to prove it.


	15. Over protected

**A/N **So this chapter might be weird, but ain't nothing wrong with that right? Onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 15 Over protected**

**Raven;**

"Ok spill, why are you so happy?" Iziah accused Harmoni as she made tonights salad. She was meant to be sitting at the table doing her Social Studies homework, but in true Iziah fashion she was doing anything but. And true to Iziah fashion me, Harm and Jamie were the only ones doing work while she sat around being lazy, I guess the only consilation is at least dinner won't be poisoned. Harmoni glanced at me,

"You might as well tell her, she's gonna find out eventually"

"Tell me what?"

"On Friday night I'm going to the Cliffs"

I never thought I would see Iziah's face draw concerned as fast as it did, she might say different but somewhere inside her, she did love Harmoni, "Oh Harm, don't go throwin yourself off a cliff because you have no fashion sense, its ok, you have other skills"

"I'm not jumpin off the cliffs," Harmoni got out rather patiently, dealing with Iziah you had to have a lot of patience because she could really get under your skin, especially if you let her. "I'm going on a date with a really cute boy"

"No"

"What?" Harmoni looked at her, Iziah folded her arms over her broad chest.

"Your not going on a date, do you not remember the last time you went out with a boy"

"Are you sayin that he's gonna cheat on me or are you saying that we have another whore in this family?"

There may of been a counter top between them but both of them could easily clear it, I pulled them apart as though I was a ref, "Ok calm down, no one in this room is a whore,"

"You are not going out with him and thats final" Iziah snapped pulling her books off the table and headed to her room, that cupboard door could really bang when she slammed it hard enough.

"Why does she do that?" Harmoni looked at me as we went back to the salad, we both knew that Iziah wasn't going to stop her from her going.

"Because she cares, she's trying to help"

"Well sometimes I can do with a little less of her help" Harmoni rolled her eyes "Uh hello, I'm a big girl you know"

"I know that and so does she, but thats not gonna stop her from being over protective"

Iziah came storming back out, a cloth holding her most prized weaponry in her hands, "Ok Harm, I've decided you can go on this date, but you gotta take one of these with you" She unfolded it to reveal a knife, a very small hatchet and a stun gun. "Now if you take the stun gun remember to hit him in the temple or else it might not work"

"I am not taking a weapon, Izzy I'll be fine"

"Sure you say that now, but what happens with this guy decides that sex is on the menu and then before your know it your rolling down the cliff with the soundtrack to _Grease_ running through your head, trust me you don't want a one way trip to the bottom of the gulf with a pair of concrete socks,"

"Yeah that happened to me in the fifties, and it sucked big time"

"See" Iziah said pointedly like my insane and out of this world ramblings were a clear point. "Do you really wanna go through that?"

Harmoni tried not to laugh, it would only make it worse, she knew that. "Fine I'll take the stun gun, but you gotta stop going on about it. Deal?"

"And you have to bring him here so I can meet him"

"Yeah that ain't happening"

"I want to meet him and see if he's good enough for you, unless wait a minute, its not Cena is it? Oh my God its Cena isn't it? For the love of God tell me its not Cena!"

"Its not Cena. Its a new boy"

"You know I would never trust a man like Cena, even if he does have those beautiful blue eyes, and those yummy abs"

Me, Harmoni and Jamie just looked at each other, weird that Iziah was talking about a guy and it wasn't involving some sort of torture, and weirder still it was Cena. Thankfully she started to ignore us as she started to go on about Cena and the male population.

"Harmoni when you go on your date, can you bring me back some rocks for my collection?" Jamie asked, she collected some weird things, every week it was something new, this week it was rocks that she would paint bright colours and attach eyes too. Hey, it made her happy so why not.

"Sure, I really cannot wait to go out with him, he is so cute!"

"Meh, I've seen better"

Harmoni looked at me half hurt, half about to kill me, "What? If I don't think he's hot thats one less girl you gotta worry about"

"Fair point"

"So does this guy have a name?" Iziah asked now back fully with us, now her silver eyes were full of question and wonder.

"Seth"

"I have no idea who that is. Wait is that guy with dark hair, and tatt on his arm?"

"No, who the hell are you talkin about?"

Iziah shrugged, "Theres a guy in my class, I thought it was him but apparently not."

"Seth has black and blonde hair, and he is so cute" Harm gushed making me laugh. "What?"

"Its just cute, all blush and giggles, lucky gal you"

"Your just jealous,"

"Roman Reigns!"

We just looked to Iziah as the name hit her, trust her to suddenly interrupt, Jamie giggled, "I totally love that name. its awesome. I'm totally namin my new rock that, to the bedroom!" Jamie put her knife down and flew to her room, still gushing about the weird name.

"Who is Roman Reigns?"

"Guy in my class, apparantly according to Beth Man-whore and Nattie Neid-slut, he's fish in a barrel"

Even I had to ask, "What does that even mean?"

"Maybe he's easy to shoot?" Harmoni suggested, "You know if you put fish in a barrell and shoot at it, you're gonna hit something"

"Yeah but your gonna hit either barrel or water, maybe it means that he's hard to shoot"

"Wouldn't mind shootin him," Iziah said thoughtfully, "And it means oh naive one's, that he's dirt poor, like beyond dirt poor"

"And?" Me and Harmoni questioned waiting for Iziah onslaught, being poor wasn't her reason to pick at him, it was the fact that he was alive and breathing _her _oxygen, yeah I know, they accused the wrong twin of insanity, but thats the state for you.

"And nothing, just heard those two whores talking about him. Made me wanna punch them"

"Because they were being mean and beating you to the punch?"

Iziah waved it aside, "Being poor isn't funny, makes you think that God is really just an asshole, I mean idiots like Cena get all the money and tall dark and handsome gets nothing" Iziah tapped her chin, "I'm gonna start work on my heaven gun" She flew off to her room, talking to herself about her heaven gun.

"Seriously, is it just me or is this family a little messed up?"

"Yeah I hear ya" I laughed, our family wasn't messed up, just a little on the quirky side, its what made us, us. "So question, if Seth turned out to be dirt poor and bottom of the food chain would you still go out with him?"

"No, cause I'm actually a superficial bitch, who demands diamonds and pearls, and those little green stones, what are they called? Doesn't matter, I'm a gold digger as long as there cash flow"

We burst out laughing, Harmoni was so far away from being that girl, it was just funny. "Don't matter if he's poor, he's hot and he likes _Pantera_

"Ah all the good qualities of a man, hotness and music taste"

"See now you get it" Harm laughed as my dog Demon started nutting off, either someone was here or someone was taunting him.

"I'll be back"

"Please try not to hurt anyone, I'd like one day where no one gets dismantled or taken away in a police car."

I ignored her as I went out the ranch slider to see what Demon was barking at, Randy was standing at the gate with Demon barking and growling him into not moving.

"Heel"

He came back to me and sat by my side as Randy looked to me relieved, "What do you want Orton?"

"Wanted to give this back to you" He held out something but didn't come any closer, he was scared of getting bitten by my very big husky dog, I don't blame him for that.

"You can come closer"

Two strides later he was face to face, well face to chest given the height difference, but with a husky dog beside me that didn't really make much difference. He placed my skull shaped ring into my hand and quickly fled.

"Randy?"

He stopped but didn't turn around, "Thanks"

"Your welcome"

The gate snapped shut and I went back inside, Demon at my heels. Harmoni looked up at me and glowed. "Do I see a sparkle in your eyes?"

"Nope"

"There is totally a sparkle! You likey likey him!"

"No I don't, there is no sparkle, no twinges, nothin at all and now I'm choosin to end this conversation" I fled up to my room and away from Harmoni's nonsense about twinkles and likey likey feelings.

"Why am I the one that always gets stuck with the cooking?" Harmoni groaned to herself. At least she still had her date with Seth to look forward too. That made everything just that little bit better.


	16. Darkness falls

**A/N **So this chapter is a bit dark, so this is the caution, Onwards Tonto!

**Chapter 16 Darkness falls**

I watched her from my spot, I tried to keep it in, keep it under control but I couldn't, it just pounded in my skull telling me to act, act before it was too late. Cute, little ten year old Emma. On her way down to the corner store for her Daddy's smokes, the shop keep shouldn't be giving them to Emma, but he did anyway, it was more lethal for Emma if he didn't. Her blonde pigtails bounced as she skipped down the cracked pavement, singing to herself and saying hello to the random strangers that wouldn't hurt her, they thought the town was safe from me, it had been for almost six years, but seeing Emma, something dormant inside me had been rekindled and I had to have her. She said thank you to the shop keep, giving him a crooked smile before skipping out the smokes safe inside her checked dress pocket. I thought that the need, the desire would melt just from watching her but the closer she came to my alley, the more urgent I became, I had to have her because it wouldn't go away. She skipped right past me, not knowing I was there until I grabbed her by her skinny little neck. She tried to scream but my hand was already over her mouth, I made sure that my breath lingered on her skin, so she would always know me, I would always be her first.

"Shh darling, I won't hurt you" I tried to keep her calm but the small girl was squirming in my arms, it only made me want her more. Emma let out the most horrific muffled scream when I burst the invisible barrier underneath her dress. Her tiny body was convulsing under my huge frame, the more I pushed the more her body struggled. Quickly she was losing the battle, the process of me taking her, owning her over faster than ever. I let her go for a second, before pulling her back to my arms, already she had lost her appeal, not like the last one, the last one I had, she was addictive, I had her twice, the only girl to ever get two lollipops. I pushed a lollipop into Emma's trembling hands, pulling her dress back in place. Blood piled over the front and her blue eyes lost the sparkle and shine, I had taken her innocence, it wouldn't be long until I took another one. "There you go sweetheart, run on home now and savour that lollipop I gave you, You were a very good girl Emma"

The lollipop rapist was now back.

Emma ran all the way home, crying her eyes out. She was stopped by several people, asking her what happened.. The blood on her dress and the lollipop clutched in her chubby little hands. Emma crashed in the front door, it was just her father with her now.

"Emma!" He roared, "Where have you been girl!?" He stumbled out, wanting his smokes before he got really angry. For the first time since her mother died, her father acted like a good parent. The blood on her dress, the tears in her eyes and the clutched lollipop, he knew something was majorly wrong. "Emma, what happened?" He asked sotftly kneeling down in front of her. Emma didn't say anything, she just pulled out the smokes and handed them to her father, scared that he would get mad at her again. He threw them across the room, he could care less about the poison, "Emma, baby, tell Daddy what happened"

Emma shakingly looked at her father, in tears and a shaky voice she told him what happened in the alley. He was forced to hear the awful truth, Emma was pulled into a deep dark alley and raped so violently that she was now bleeding like she had been stabbed. He had no idea what to do, everything just spun until he sank to the floor.

"Daddy?" Emma sounded so small, so frightened, "Daddy, I'm sorry" She burst into tears again so upset at what happened and now her Dad was mad at her. He picked her up and hugged her furiously, "I'm not mad, c'mon Em, we're gonna get you to the hospital, they will make it better"

He didn't want to drag Emma through all that, especially given what she had just been through, but he wanted this bastard caught, caught and hanged from the tallest tree.

**A/N Ok so you got the picture, sorry if the content was hard or offending, but if it helps at all, the bad guys always get their just desserts, so onwards we go! **


	17. Before the chips fall

**A/N **Ok, so before the drama breaks loose about Emma, a little bit of dramatic happiness, Yayness!

**Chapter 17 Before the chips fall**

**Jamie;**

Call me stupid but I didn't get school politics, they tried to explain it to me but I just didn't get it. Why couldn't people just be nice and get along, or at least pretend to get along. Another class of easy cooking and I was with Punk again, making muffins, I love muffins. In fact one day, I'm gonna invent a muffin button, hey if Izzy can have a heaven gun that can shoot God outta the sky, why can't I have a muffin button. While I worked with Punk, I whistled some song, it made him smile and shake his head at me, see, why can't people just be happy and get along? Why must people be bitches to each other?

"Jamie, I think you can pull the muffins out now." Punk supplied, I was getting confused again, not at the muffins or the cooking, but at the fact that Punk was being nice to me, I had no idea why but I liked it. Liked it alot, he smiled at me and it made goosebumps appear, he talked to me and it just made me bounce with happiness. I was making a friend! I had trouble making friends, people didn't like my injury, they said it made me different. And in this school, different was bad. I pulled the muffins out and put them on the cooling rack, when he came near me I forgot everything, including the fact that the muffins were hot. I went take one out and burnt my finger,

"The muffins hurt me Punk!"

"There hot Jamie, no touchy touchy" He pointed his finger at me, it made me laugh, sure it could of been offensive but his smile made it better, he was playing a joke on me, at least thats what I hoped. Punk put on the oven gloves and tipped the tray upside down and let the muffins cool on a wire rack. I went to touch them again but he gently pushed my hand away, why is it that when he touched me, I felt a wild fire spread up my arm, it went from the fingers and spread up my arm until it was all over my body. I wanted him to touch me again, all over. Until it lost all meaning.

"Not yet, wait til there cool."

"But I want one now" I pouted making him laugh again.

"You can have one as soon as they are packed up, now we have six, how many would you like?"

I liked how he did that, always asked me how many I wanted, he knew that I liked to share with my sisters, it was proof that I could make something without screwing it up. Plus it made Izzy nicer.

"Um four please, wait, does that mean you miss out?"

"Six minus four is two Jamie"

Yes I had to count on my fingers to make sure he was right, my maths wasn't my strong point, neither was my memory, I had my strengths, maths just wasn't it. "Ok you're right. Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I'm not really a muffin sorta guy"

"Do you eat anything fun?"

"I have been known to eat the odd chocolate bar"

"I lurrrve chocolate, especially the white little buttons. So good!"

Punk laughed as we packed up and cleaned up our station. It didn't take too long, it helped that we were getting along. After class I took my backpack and headed out the door, he went back to his blonde horse and kissed her cheek. She didn't look very happy with him, but thats ok, it wasn't my problem. She cornered me before I could make a clean get away, Punk no where in sight, but she had two of her friends with her, they were twins I noticed, ugly twins. Sorry thats mean, but they were ugly, way too much make up.

"Jamie I know your 'special' and you don't understand properly" Horse-face spoke to me, I knew that tone, I wasn't as dumb as she thought or maybe thats what you get when Iziah is your sister, she takes the time to explain all the evilness, so I could reconize it for myself.

"What am I not understanding?"

"I want you to stay away from my man" She stepped closer making me retreat into the wall, I didn't like how close she was. Her fake boobs pressing right up against me. As for this mysterious man, I had no clue what the hell she was going on about.

"Look I'm very flattered at your invite, but I'm not interested, so please stop being so close to me"

She let out a laugh, why was she laughing? I wasn't making a joke, she held no interest to me so why the hell was she pressing her boobs against me?

"Oh you are so cute!" She pinched my cheek like my great nana used to do, before she got sick and died. I didn't like it then and I don't like it now. I slapped her hand away,

"Don't do that, I don't like it"

"Oh look Brie! She has some of her sister's spunk, how cute!"

I just looked at them, wondering what the hell was going on, this conversation couldn't get any weirder. Unless of course something really weird happened, like a muffin button. Thats the life long dream.

"Ok if this conversation is done, I'll be seeing you later" I tried to move but the horse pushed me back into the wall, my back hit it really hard which of course made me yelp in pain.

Her face was inches from mine, those ugly features face to face, it was an ugly dose I could've done without if I'm honest, which I always try to be. "I mean it Jamie, stay away from my boyfriend, because if you don't, well its a big school, accidents happen"

I pushed her away as hard as I could, she tumbled into her friends shocked, shocked that I did that.

"I don't know what you're on about but I suggest you stop throwin your weight around, because you're fat and that would really hurt some people" I flashed her a grin, it made sense to me and clearly it did to her as well because her face went all angry-like, like Iziah's face when she realised that another person on the planet was breathing her oxygen.

I skipped all the way to the lunch room, I had my muffins and now all I had to do was sit down and eat. I couldn't wait to tell the others what had happened, they would be so proud. I had stood up for myself and kicked some major slutty booty. Good day right now. They weren't at the usual table, which was slightly odd. I didn't want to sit by myself but maybe I had no option in that. I looked around at wondered if anyone would mind if I just joined their table, this is where the politics came in, I wasn't welcome at certain tables, I don't even know why. Near the back I saw two girls sitting by themselves, a small mousy girl with brown hair and glasses, her friend was slightly bigger and had two tone hair. The top was blonde and underneath was black, it looked so awesome that I had an urge to run my fingers through it. I took myself to their table and plopped down beside the small girl, now that was I up close I took her in properly, she was really pretty.

"Um is there your a reason you're sitting here?" They flicked looks at each other as I took out my muffins, was I meant to offer them one? I don't know but I didn't really want too, they were for Harm, Iz, and Rae, and of course one for me, Jim-Jam.

"Yeah, no where else to sit." I looked at them both, I still didn't get why they were by themselves, they looked perfectly nice. "So whats your names?"

They didn't say anything, they just looked at each other, and thats when I noticed people staring again, pointing and gasping and saying all kinds of shocked things like how I was sitting with them. What the hell is the big deal?

"You shouldn't sit there,"

"Why not?" I looked at them hoping that I would get a straight answer.

"We're not..." She started but trailed off, luckily two tone and kinda hot took over cutting through all treacle and making no bones about it,

"We're the poor girls, second hand clothing, living off food stamps, that kind of thing"

I just looked at them blankly, that had told me nothing, "And why can't I sit here?"

"Because people will start talking about you"

"There already doing that, but I figure I have a choice. I can either sit with the pricks that talk about me, and laugh at me or I can sit with two pretty girls who only fault so far is not tellin me your guy's names"

Finally they smiled, and thankfully introduced themselves, "I'm Aj and thats Kaitlyn"

"Jamie, but people call me Jim-Jam because hookers are comfortable around me"

I really liked having lunch with Aj and Kaitlyn, they were so nice and loverly. This day so far was the best in the history of good days, I've made three friends, made some muffins and pushed a horse over, see great day all around.


	18. Public break ups are funny

**Chapter 18 Public break ups are funny**

**Punk; **

When I got to the lunch room I wasn't shocked to find Barbie at our table, talking to her best whore, I mean friend, Eve. And I wasn't surprised that it was mainly insults pointed at Jamie who was shockingly sitting with two new girls. No idea who they were but I'm picking they were roughly Jamie's age, they actually talked to her and laughed with her. They didn't care they Jamie was permantely injured, it was some what heart warming to see Jamie making a friend or two. Or though I couldn't help the weird jealousy seeping in my veins when I saw Jamie pawing the blondes two tone hair, it was just weird because I didn't want Jamie touching her, if I had it my way Jamie would be touching me. I shook that away and went to take a seat near Barbie, another hour of listening to their crap, another hour of listening to Barbie gossip about everyone else, she was perfect apparently and that just meant she had dig at everyone else, but mainly Jamie, I don't know why Barbie had it in for Jamie but if I had to guess it would be jealousy. Barbie was meant to be the hot blonde with those irrestiable blue eyes and now suddenly that girl was Jamie, and as a plus Jamie wasn't a complete whorey bitch that you wanted to thrash.

"Hey, there you are!" Barbie gushed loudly making sure every girl in the room heard her, making sure that every girl in the room looked our way and saw that I was with her. I shook out of her grip and set my food down.

"Here I am Barbie"

"Whats wrong with you?" Barbie asked pretending to be hurt, it was the look she used to get her own way, I don't think it ever worked with Randy and it surely didn't work with me.

"Nothing"

"OMG, did you hear what Jamie asked in Maths?" Eve asked, her eyes shining with glee, "She asked if six and six is really twelve, what a 'tard"

Barbie laughed along Eve and the rest of the fucktards at the table, only I wasn't laughing. "So she has trouble with Maths, you have trouble with spelling" I pointed out making Eve tint red.

"And in English, she couldn't spell flower, what an idiot" Barbie went on as though I didn't interrupt.

I was really starting to get annoyed at the Jamie bashing, the girl had a brain injury, didn't that mean anything, clearly not.

"At least I don't have trouble keepin my legs shut" Jamie suddenly retorted spinning around and facing Barbie. Clearly she had had enough of the Jamie bashing as well.

"What did you just say to me?" Barbie stood up drawing herself up to full height, problem with that was Jamie was actually taller than her, and if she swung like her sisters, she would have no issue taking her out.

"I said you have trouble keeping your legs shut, I think it means that your a slut, but I'm not really sure on that"

"Well at least I'm not a prude, see unlike some spastics I could mention, things like relationships come easily to me."

Yeah I heard it too. Apparently Jamie wasn't as dumb as they thought because she got it too.

"Well done! Your easy! Big thumbs up to you!" Jamie pointed that thumb at her, grinning broadly. Barbie couldn't believe that she was losing, I'm sure it killed her to know that it was Jamie she was losing too.

"At least I'm not striving to prove that I'm as good as my sisters and always failing, but if it helps you are just like them, a freak thats gonna wind up alone and lonely, or if your anything like Raven, in a nut house"

Jamie let out a sigh, shaking her head. Her new friend whispered to her, "Jamie, just leave it, she's not worth it."

"Na-uh, you gotta stand up to sluts or else they never go away." Jamie muttered, "You know what Barbie, you're right. I can't spell simple words like flower, and I can't do simple maths and my memory is like one of those things that has holes on the bottom and water drains through, but I do remember one thing" Jamie strode over to her until she was standing right up close, I saw it in her blue eyes, Jamie was more scared than anyone else right now.

"That your a freak?" Barbie grinned at her, she saw the tremble in Jamie's face but that didn't stop her assult. Until Jamie was on the ground crying, Barbie wouldn't stop.

Jamie smiled, "No. I won't forget that you ruined my cookies!" Jamie dumped the spagetti bolonase all over Barbie's pretty blonde hair, drenching her in meat and noodles. Barbie, all bark and no bite, screamed as everyone else started to laugh, Eve came to her side with paper napkins that wouldn't help no body. Jamie looked at her "Oh I'm so sorry, here let me help you!" She grabbed Eve's plate and dumped more over her, "There? Did I help?"

Clearly Jamie hadn't forgotten at all what Barbie had done. Jamie grinned like the cheshire cat before going back to her table with her friends, Barbie looked to me horrifyed, "Aren't you gonna do anything!?" She stomped her foot at me, what did she want me to do? Take Jamie out? Firstly I don't hit girls and secondly I didn't want too. I grabbed my tray and stood up.

"Nope"

"Punk! You are my boyfriend!"

"Actually ex-boyfriend, me and you are over. Enjoy your lunch Barbie"

"Punk you cannot be serious!" Barbie glared at me, everyone staring at us, I actually couldn't of cared, Barbie was covered in meat sauce and now dumped, couldn't of happened to a nicer girl.

"I am serious, so you can get back to your whoring, in the mean time I'm gonna go to a table thats free of disease ridden whores"

I went to Jamie's table and looked to the three young girls, "Ladies, do you mind if I sit here?"

It was only Jamie that beamed, not that the other two were unhappy about it, just shy. "Uh sure"

"Yayness!" Jamie clapped her hands at me as I sat down next to two-tone.

"Is that even a word Jamie?"

"Yes. Yes, it is"

Honestly it was best lunch I had ever had, three pretty girls and finally free of Barbie, what more could a guy ask for right?.


	19. Lollipop girl

**A/N **Another dark chapter, sorry! Feel free to skip halfway, but things get better and the rapist does get his just desserts, I give you my word! Onwards...

**Chapter 19 Lollipop girl**

**Raven;**

I tried to keep it secret, I really did but some things are way outta my control. So a little after half past four, Iziah heard the shocking news, another little girl was taken into an alley and raped, a lollipop shoved into her hands as she was sent on her way home. After she heard the news I wasn't surprised that she flew to her cupboard and refused to come out. I spent hours outside her door, pleading with her to let me in, Harmoni and Jamie looking on worriedly, when you went through the dramas that we had, when one got hurt, we all got hurt, right now Izzy was hurting in the worst kind of way and all we wanted was to help. There are just somethings that won't stay buried, no matter how hard you try. Dad flew in about half nine, we were still camping outside her door, listening to her breathe harshly, trying not to cry.

"I just heard the news,"

"Who hasn't" Harmoni muttered darkly, like us she was still majorly pissed that this asshole hadn't been caught. When he stopped his rape spree six years ago, they just decided that he was finally gone and every little girl could breathe easy again. If they had done their fucking jobs in the first place, little Emma, who lived right across the street from us, might of been spared.

"Izzy" Shawn tapped on the door, "Sweetheart you need to come out"

"Fuck off!" Izzy yelled, she was safe here, she didn't want to go out where he could easily get her again. "I'm not comin out until he is dead and his head is mounted on the wall for everyone to see!"

"Just leave her Dad, I'll stay here with her."

"Will she be ok?" Shawn asked trying not to flick an obvious eye at Harmoni, if one of his girls tried self harming, then he wouldn't put it past another one.

"Yeah, I've taken everything out that she could use to hurt herself,"

Dad left us, there wasn't much he could do. He made calls to my uncle Hunter, Hunter had little girls of his own, so of course Dad wanted to warn him. Hunter had already heard, in this small town, who hadn't heard about poor Emma.

**Izzy; **

I knew Rae was still there, I could hear her breathing, the pencil she used to do her homework scratching across the page. I lay on my bed and stared up at the stairs indent. All I could see was that horrible moment, I didn't want to think it, but it just played and played. It haunted me, there were times when it woke me up and I couldn't get back to sleep. I'm sleepin better these days, at least until I heard about Emma, now I just knew that sleep was going to be in snatches. I let out a sigh, I know what people thought, I was the heartless bitch that didn't care about anyone outside of my girls, so surely the rape of Emma would make no never mind to me right? Wrong. No child deserves to go through that, thanks to him, her life and her childhood was gone. I should know, I was his last victim before he disappeared.

I was twelve and my parents, like most parents, saw no issue with me walking home by myself. After all this was Tocurra, nothing bad happened here, sure the lollipop rapist was lurking about, but so far he was sticking to the main cities, a small town like this one was too dangerous and boring, apparently not. I took the usual route home, down the cracked pavement, past the corner store and down a few blocks. He grabbed me by my black hair and pulled me into the alley. His hand clamped over my mouth, I tried to squirm free, tried to bite him, but he was a fully grown man and I was merely a twelve year old child. He whispered in my ear that he wasn't going to hurt me as his hands pulled up my dress, he lied. Because all I felt was blind pain as he shoved himself inside me, I cried and screamed, anything to stop the pain. He finally let me go, his fingers trailing over my face, then I felt the burning pain again but from my butt, he was doing it again, pushing and searing inside me. I never thought it would end. He let me go and gave me two lollipops, he shoved me out and told me I was a really good girl. I was alot of things at that point, rape victim, victim number thirteen, the oldest victim at twelve, the only girl in this God forsaken town to be a victim of that asshole, and the only victim to get two lollipops, because I was the only one to be raped twice. News and media only named the victim as the lollipop girl, that was me but thankfully no one knew that, I wanted it kept that way. Somehow I knew that wasn't gonna happen, Emma's rape would pull back to me, I could only hope it would be easier this time around, I knew it wouldn't. They said it got easier, but it never got easier, if anything it only got harder.

"Izzy?"

"I'm still here" I got out, all I could think of was Emma and me, years apart but now we had something in common, both of us had been tainted and ruined, well I'm making a silent promise, to me but to her as well, when I find this prick and I assure you I will, well he's gonna regret the day his parents ever met.


	20. Date night

**A/N **A little bit of weirdness and what not, but its my story, I'll make it as weird as I want, anyways enjoy! And onwards we go!

**Chapter 20 Date night**

**Harmoni; **

"So you ready?" Raven asked as I slipped on my favourite shirt, I guess I could of gone a little flashier, but to be honest in this stupid town there was no point, besides my circumstances didn't allow room for flashy, and it was just the cliffs. Maybe if there was a second date I would consider flashier.

"Yeah pretty much" I said as I grabbed out my lip gloss, "Little nervous but I'll be fine."

"Remember home by eleven"

I rolled my eyes at her making her raise the hands up in defence. "What? Don't look at me like that, Dad gets home at quarter past and unless you wanna explain to him about Seth, its just better if you come home at eleven"

"Ok, you have a point"

Jamie tugged on my sleeve, her round face all lit up and those eyes sparkling blue, "Don't sleep with him on the first date,"

Raven and me looked at each other, Jamie wasn't meant to know things like that, so far she was still the innocent one, of course having a very shady memory helped with that.

"Where did you hear that?"

"I watched it in a movie" Jamie supplied her face the complete description of innocent, "I think it was called _Debbie does Dallas_"

"Jamie, look pretty keys" Raven jingled her key ring at her, giggling Jamie took them and jumped on the couch. I grabbed my jacket and made sure I had my keys, so far the plan was simple, meet Seth at the Cliffs, have a little picnic and hopefully have some x-rated fun. Plain and simple, until of course I heard that damn cupboard door swing open.

"Harm! I'm ready!" Iziah smiled at me, dressed to the nines even complete with a weird looking top hat. Raven yanked it off her head,

"Stay outta my wardrobe,"

As usual, Izzy ignored her. "Alright, I'm ready, so where are we goin?"

"You are not coming with me" I had no idea if she was joking or not.

"Its the only way you're leavin this house Harmoni"

She wasn't joking and excuse me for being a little old fashioned and weird, but I didn't really fancy taking my sister with me on my first date with Seth, "Raven, a little help here?"

She let that evil cackle slide out before it was silenced with evil green eyes. "Alright. Izzy, you can't go with her"

"Yes I can and I will. She is not leaving this house without me and thats final."

Raven shook her head, "Harm go, I'll deal with her."

"I can't believe you are lettin her go out, by herself, with a strange guy that she don't even know and to top it all off she's dressed like a whore"

"Hey!"

She had gone too far but we all knew why, still it didn't mean I didn't want to slap her any less. I don't think jeans and a t-shirt counted as whorey, still Izzy wanted me to stay home and calling me names was a great start.

"Harm, go." Raven ushered me out the door, theres a reason she's our mother hen, she was simply better at it because she was the only one that Iziah and Jamie for that matter listened too, better her than me. "You sit down" "But!" "I said sit down!"

"I'll be back before eleven, have a good night"  
"You too"

The Cliffs, for anyone that was slightly confused or had an injury like Jamie's, were exactly what they sounded like, cliffs. Nothing too serious to climb or even fall off, but they were amazing to see the stars, everything just looked better from there. Well better than a dark cinema where people could come in and sneak attack you. Stupid slutty horses. Anyways when I got there with my picnic basket, (why did I feel like Yogi Bear?) he was there leaning against the railing, looking at the stars. He even bought a blanket, so sweet and cute, seriously I've only been here for like ten seconds and already this was the best date ever.

"You know if you tilt your head in the right direction you can see Orion's Belt"

He turned and gave me that amazing smile, ok seriously stop being so gorgeous. Seth rolled out the blanket, even that simple movement made his mucles bunch up and down. I never thought that having a picnic at the Cliffs, could be somehow good. We sat down and started pulling out food.

"So why here?" Seth asked as we settled, his lean body propped up on one side, I stayed sitting like a good girl and admittedly I was a little scared to move, incase something bad like I woke up and it was nothing but a dream, happened.

"I like it here, good view and its a great place to drop off a body"

Oh thank God he laughed, most people these days don't get my sense of humor, a little on the dark side according to my father.

"Yeah I know what you mean, why do you think I got here so early?"

"Well as long as they did something truely horrible"

"He said my hair looked stupid"

"Aw, if it helps, it doesn't look stupid" I lent over and slid a hand through it, so soft and silky. Totally wanna keep my hand there forever but sadly I had to let it go.

"Can I ask you something?" Those lovely eyes turning serious, "If you don't mind me asking weird questions"

"Course not"

"How is it possible?"

I have no clue what the hell he was talking about, "How is what possible?"

"That you've never been asked out?"

Simple. My last name is Michales, when thats your last name people would rather torture you then go out with you. Seriously, thats how it is, being anywhere near one of us for any reason instantly the torture would start, it was dangerous for your rep to be near one of us, which is how I knew for sure that Seth was brand spankin new, if he wasn't he would of known that. "Despite what half the school says, I'm not a slut, best answer I've got sadly"

He touched my hand, his fingers running over the delicate bones, "Wouldn't accuse you of that,"

"You would be the first, and thank God because you're pretty"

"Oh stop!" He pouted, "Your gonna make me blush"

We couldn't help but laugh, this is what I needed, a night of normality, a night of people fucking the hell off and leaving me the hell alone. For ages we just sat there and talked about ourselves and minor things, he didn't tell me anything uber personal, neither did I. I found he was an only child and he lived on the other side of town with his friend Roman, he didn't say much about that and I didn't push, if I really wanted to know that badly and make him hate me in the process, I could ask my uncle. I told him that I had a twin but she vanished, not that we really cared, we didn't get along so we weren't going to pretend that we cared. Just as I thought, around half nine, the fireworks started going off and like I hoped I wound up in his arms, my back leaning against his chest, his lips inches from the pulse that was rapidly circulating my body. We just watched as the pretty colours flew across the sky, his arms wrapped around me like a blanket, his heart beat thumping wildly against my taut back.

"This was the best idea ever" I murmured squeezing his arms, his lips graced my neck. I couldn't help the little whimper, his soft lips felt good pulling at little spots that didn't exsist thirty seconds ago. I let my hands run up and down his strong legs, hey it was all I could reach, but that didn't make a difference to him. His hands slid down from my waist and to my buttons, I should of stopped him, but quite bluntly, I didn't want too. I twisted a little which stopped his hands thinking he did something wrong. Only thing he did wrong was stopping, I kissed his lips just needing to have more of him, hands went back to un-buttoning. Feeling his fingers grazing the lace was the second best feeling ever, like devious snakes they slithered inside the black lace stroking a line up the moistening lenth, I couldn't help the shiver. I wasn't really into this sort of pre-sex activites, I don't know why I just wasn't, but feeling those soft fingers grazing the sensitive button and slithering inside, it was a lot better than I realised. His tongue slid into my mouth, trying to catch mine as his fingers worked over me. I couldn't stop moving, the fire burnt hotter than ever, needing to explode before my beating heart did. He moaned into my mouth, two simple fingers creating magic that was specially reserved for cheesy romance movies, the thumb sliding over the nub, a finger diving deep inside nudging something I didn't know was there until he hit it. I tried to hold on, I really did, but the edge was looming over me and if I didn't jump now I never would. His body made a very good landing pad, wrapped around me as I rid the pleasing waves, I melted down and those pouty lips came back to mine as he reversed his actions, until my jeans were done up and it was just us kissing. Seriously, awesome first date.

Seth, like a gentleman, which by the way I've never met, walked me home. Still finding something to talk about and laugh at, I had such a good time but from the orgasm I think that was pretty obvious. On the porch in front of the ranch slider, the date ended. He lent down and kissed me again, soft and sweet. "So did I earn a second date?" Yeah I know but I needed to know and what better way to find something out than asking.

Seth stroked black hair from my face, his smooth skin brushing mine creating more currents flowing through out my body. "I was gonna ask you that"

"Well I don't know, I might need proof that you really want a second date"

Seth kissed me again and for that moment I forgot where we were and more importantly who was behind the glass. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just let myself fall. When he pulled away I just wanted to pull him back again, if certain people weren't inside and if I didn't share a bedroom with certain people, well you see where I'm going with this. "Convinced?"

I couldn't help the little giggle, I didn't usually giggle but I couldn't help it. "Yeah I'm convinced, and to show that I wanna go, you can choose what we do, and it can't be anything dodgy"

His arms still wrapped around me, soft eyes staring at me, actually at me and not through me. "Well there goes that plan"

"Ok it can be dodgy but nothin too weird"

"I'll start thinking" Seth lent down and kissed me again, "I gotta get going, I'll see you Monday?"

"Sure, and thank you for a great night"

He kissed me soft and sweet, if this was the fifties I would be totally swooning. "Your welcome"

"So how was the date?" Iziah asked when I finally shut the ranch slider, her head resting against the wood, her hair covering every inch of her. Her sentence was meant to be light hearted but it was just sadness. Thats what the bastard did to her, and when I find him, he's going to be mortally beaten until her sadness goes away.

"Really good."

"So which base did you let him too?"

"Third"

Even her giggle was sad and empty, "Guess it would've been real awkward with me there"

"I think you should go to bed Izzy" I said gently knowing that she wouldn't listen.

"Can't. Sleep is torture and your sister's doing it again"

She said that like Rae could help it, she couldn't and usually it was Izzy dealing with it, because I didn't really wanna wake up with cracked or broken bones, I'll explain later.

"Where is she this time?"

"Under the table"

I looked under the table and there was Raven, looking up at me, those silver orbs not doing anything except blinking marjorly outta sequence. She could only do that when she was like this.

"Raven I think you should go to bed"

"Can't. Clown will eat me"

Iziah finally sat up and that when I noticed the long teather, I guess if Raven went anywhere, Izzy would be with her to protect her. "So details about this date, or more to the point, the random hot guy"

So like normal girls we dished about my date with Seth, even Izzy had to admit that he was dreamy, that was the word Raven interjected with so I'll go with that, Seth was really dreamy.

**Seth; **

Feet pounded the pavement, I'm sure it was cracking as I ran. I kept glancing at my crappy watch, a large crack through the face, I shouldn't of stayed as long as I did but I couldn't help it, I wanted to stay with Harmoni, and the little fact that I wasn't about to let her walk home by herself, now because of that I was facing lock down which meant sleeping outside, I'd done that before but once you've had the pleasure of a bed you don't really wanna go backwards. I rushed through the gate and barely made it, Roman was at the door, waiting to see if I was coming back.

"Cuttin it fine don't you think Rollins?"

I was given a few seconds to get my breath back as he shut the door and it locked us in. Don't ask me why because I don't know why, all I know is I've been locked in since I was fifteen. I was used to it by now.

"So how was the date?"

I didn't like the sneer on his face, it was like he was waiting for bad news. Meaning he was right. "Really good, we're going out again"

I liked how his face dropped but two seconds later a smile came back. "So how long do you think Rollins?"

"How long what Roman?" I went to the cupboard that held one cup each for me and Roman, I took my one out and went to the tap for some water. It tasted like shit but I guess the only other option was dehydration, not an option for me personally.

"How long do you think it'll last when she finds out about you?"  
"Harmoni's not like that"

Roman rolled his dark eyes at me, "There all like that Seth. Minute they realise you have no cash flow, there gone"

"You're wrong"

"Well I guess we will see," Roman slapped my shoulder, "But trust me when I say, I know from personal experience, girls like that are nothing but gold diggers,"

He left before I could punch him the hell out, it explained a little bit about Roman but I was still adament that Harmoni wasn't like that. I guess he was right, only time would tell. Maybe I could keep it a secret, yeah right and I'm actually superman.

**A/N So how was that? LOL! **


	21. Powerful info

**Chapter 21 Powerful info in the hands of a big mouth**

**John;**

I hated Monday mornings, Randy grabbing me and pulling me into the guys bathroom was evidence as to why. I hated it when he did that, firstly it hurt and secondly, it was nothing but trouble. Randy bolted the door and started kicking in stalls to see if we were alone, if I wasn't so sure that he was crushing harder than ever on Raven Michales, I would of definately thought he bought me in here to fool around. When he was satisfyed that we were alone, he looked to me those icy blue eyes shining. I had a feeling I was about to get a play by play about Raven, wouldn't be the first time he subjected me to that. Only it was clinical fact, like how you would explain how to change a tyre. "I've got something to tell you"

"Clearly. Can it wait 'til after English, I don't wanna give Ms Keibler another chance to hate me. Which is weird if you think about it"

Randy ignored me, "Trust me you wanna hear this. First you have to promise me that you won't use this information for evil"

"What?" "Promise me!"

I had never seen him this bug-eyed, and concerned about someone elses feelings, "Alright Rand, I promise"

He kicked in stalls again as though someone had slipped past his defences, "Ok, you 'member six years ago that rapist was around?"

I really hoped he had a different point because right now I imagined that he was about to confess that he was a sick freak, I couldn't handle that this early in the morning. "Yeah" I said slowly, thankfully he didn't notice me take a step back from him.

"Member the only girl from this town was a twelve year old girl?"

"Yeah" I still had no clue where he was going with this and why he had to tell me about it. "Whats your point Randy? Oh please don't tell me you wanna torture her? Seriously, thats just cold"

He ignored that too thankfully, "I know who it was"

I just looked at him, his face broke into a smile, "And it will help you or at least let you understand"

"Randy seriously get to your point because I'm losin interest"

He shook me, trying to shake it into me litterly. "Think about it Cena!"

I pulled away from him and made the connection, eyes bugging out big time, "No!" I really couldn't believe it, out of all the people to be raped I never thought Iziah 'Poison' Michales would be on that list, "Seriously? Izzy?"

Randy nodded grimly, "Yeah but I think it can benifit you"

Trust Randy to mistake a tragedy for an opportunity, "Now that you understand why she don't like to be touched or people in general, you could play the good guy, you know like you always do"

"Randy," "Just think about it, with that little girl on the news I think maybe a good guy is exactly what Izzy needs"

"And how do you even know it was her? Grapevine isn't exactly reliable you know"

"I heard it straight from the hot girls mouth, Raven and Izzy were outside talkin last night, I hadn't finished my smoke so I had no choice but to over hear. I gotta admit though, I feel even lower on the scale, torturing that poor girl when she was going..."

Yeah Randy could feel human emotion, I think he finally understood why she hated him so much. It wasn't just the torture, it was the fact that she was already going through hell and he made it worse. "Anyways Cena, don't use it for evil, seriously thats like the worst move ever"

"Haha, I'm not you jackass"

He shoved me playfully "Oh your funny"

"I promise you I won't use it for evil" I saluted him as he shoved me outta the bathroom, I guess he needed to piss without me watching. Thank God.

"Watch it Cena" Iziah snapped as I ran straight into her and knocking down several books, "Oh yay! Now I gotta pick up books!"

I bent down before she could and scooped them all up, when I handed them to her's I made sure that my skin didn't brush her's, I could really do without another punch.

"Thanks" She bit out coldly, at least she had manners.

"Your welcome Iziah" I smiled at her gently before leaving her alone. I still couldn't believe that Iziah Michales was the Lollipop Girl.


	22. Make 'em sweat

**Chapter 22 Make 'em sweat**

**Raven;**

"So damn hot" I tried to fan myself but it totally wasn't helping, neither was this bra but I wasn't allowed to take it off. I collapsed down with Harm and Izzy, Jamie across the way with her new friends, good for her, making a friend or two. "So damn hot!"

Izzy and Harmoni looked at me, sweat rolling down my face, hands trying to get rid of the heat, kinda hard to do after you've just finished PE, I liked PE right up until I had to stop and I realised how hot it was now.

"You're wearing a shirt" Harmoni looked at me as though I sprouted another head,

"Yeah, people get pissed off when I walk down the street with no shirt on, especially when I decide not to wear a bra which would be all the time if I had it my way"

"Keep it on missy" Iziah growled making me roll my eyes, I think deep down I was one of those radical chicks from the sixties, burning bras and what not, only I didn't want to burn them for political acts, I just didn't like bras. Moving on.

"You're wearing a shirt" Harmoni pointed out again,

"Yeah"

"A shirt"

"Harmoni, what is the big deal? Its just a shirt"

"One that shows off your goodies" She pointed out, I looked down, I guess now you really could notice them now.

"Explains what the hell Mizannian was talking about when he said 'watermelons'

"Why are you wearing a shirt? Usually you're in your hoodie or zip-up jacket all year round"

I shrugged as I slowly noticed that other people were noticing my shirt, a simple black v-neck causing trouble. Idiots. "Too hot, besides whats so wrong with wearing a shirt?"

"Nothing. Just remember what you said"

"About what?" I asked innocently as if I didn't know what Harm was about to say.

"You promised to keep your bra on, I don't want you pulled outta school again because you decided to burn the bra"

I laughed, "Hey I only did that once, and it was the only way to stop them from comin after me"

"Hey Raven. Ladies" He nodded at my now ample cleavage, see this is what wearing a bra does, makes everything bigger and worse. Ain't no good for nothing, just useless material in order to give the seamstress something to do. I'll stop now.

"Fuck off Morrison before I strangle you with your own hair"

He winked at me making me look at Harmoni, "Gimme your jacket"

"Uh-uh, and it won't even fit you, just stay like that. Nothing wrong with how your dressed"

"Course not Raven, all thats missing is the mini skirt and fishnets" Morrison smirked at me, pulling down his shades which had crosses over the lens, his brown eyes expected to melt me into a quivering puddle, sadly for him all it did was piss me off. Harmoni turned in her seat and kicked him right in the thigh, girl could really kick, of course it helped that she had steel caps on as well. Oh thank God he limped the hell away from me.

"There is nothin wrong with it" Harm and Izzy assured me, didn't matter as soon as I cooled down I was putting my jacket straight back on.

"Anyways other than my awesome bust, I have good news"

"Oh bad feelin's right now" Iziah shook her head,

"I've signed up for baseball"

"Why?" They both looked at me, neither of them particulary liked sports, they watched it happily enough but when it came to playing, well they both would liken to nothing short of torture. Me, well I loved sports, it was a great outlet for anger. And confusion.

"I like baseball, only bad part is, they have no girls team, so it looks like I'm playin with the big boys"

"Something your quite used too, I'm sure!" Barbie shouted out from her table, her little friends giggling like it was the best insult ever.

"Is it just me or are her insults older than your references about the fifties?"

"Hey, do not put horse-face with the fifties, thats just blaspheme,"

"You realise that whores exsisted back in fifties right?"

"Whatever, I'm going to English."

When I got to English, Randy was sitting in my seat, right at the back and next to the window. If it wasn't strange enough when he smiled at me, a small unsure one, but still you take what you get. When I readied myself for a fight, and made my way down, he actully pulled out the spare chair with his foot and slid over. Why was he saving my seat? And why did I find that some how sweet? Heat exhaustion, thats the reason.

"Hey Raven, how was your weekend?" Pleasant and deep, I wanted to rip his vocal chords out, deep voice equalled sexy, and I wasn't allowed to find him sexy, not now, not ever.

"Um" I wanted to say fine, but it was anything but fine. I was up all Friday and Saturday fearing hannibal clowns so of course Sunday I was asleep so I didn't really get a weekend. "Um, fine. Yours?"

"Meh, two days of sleeping in, bout the only thing that was good"

I wanted to pry especially after hearing the latest gossip, apparently according to Jamie and Izzy, there were squad cars outside Randy's house for almost two hours.

"Well at least you got to sleep"

"Good afternoon class! I have your assignment for the term!" Mr Sandow annouced strutting in, blue robe and all. I decided that I didn't like his blue robe, it gave me a creepy feeling that underneath he was wearing pink undies and purple knee pads. "Alright, your assigment. As you are all aware, you have learnt different styles of writing, different formats and what not"

"I love how you say what not like you don't know where your going with your point"

"I would thank you not to interrupt Ms Michales"

"And I would thank _you_ not to have a goat face"

He ignored me and went on with his assigment giving, "There are seven, count them, seven parts. All seven parts must be centered around a main theme. you may work with a partner and divide the work or you can work by yourself. You have a one term to complete it"

"Sir! Thats not fair! Some of us have other commitments" Barbie protested only serving to annoy me even more, it didn't help that I was pretty damn sure that Orton was sneaking glances at my chest.

"Well then Ms Blank you must use your time management skills wisely. Perhaps your partner will be happy to split the time up?" He didn't wait for her answer and went on with his point, boring me further.

"So I heard you signed up for baseball"

"Yeah, a little. Didn't think your tiny elf ears could hear that far especially over Barbie's horse bleating"

"I know because I'm on it, I'm the captain"

I raked my hands through my hair, figures. "Oh that is just fantastic! I don't think this day could get any better unless I jam a pencil in my eye"

"Please don't do that, you have pretty eyes"

Weird. "Um, thanks"

"So about this assignment? Should I even ask about workin together or will that result in a pencil jammed in my eye, please don't do that by the way, just a simple no would suffice"

"I was actually going to say yes, but only if I get to choose the subject matter"

"As long as its not 'Torturing me"

"That would never span over seven parts,"

"Oh thank God."

"What about life and death? That could be interesting"

"Sure. Wait, does that mean at the start I'll be alive but at the end I'll be dead"

"Only if you keep lookin at my boobs"

Randy laughed "Kinda can't help that, you have very nice boobs"

"Thank you, I grew them myself" WTF was going on? Was he flirting with me? Was I flirting with _him_? Oh I'm so confused.

After school I headed to the baseball feild, I suddenly wanted to turn around and not do this, it meant even more time with him and I wasn't sure that was a good idea, it could so easily back fire. Still I went to the place I was meant to be and waited for my name to be called, all I had to do was hit the ball and run the diamond, simple. Not when you had stupid sluts taunting you, and stupid men jeering at you, this is where you need a giant bomb, crashing down right on John Morrison's ugly face.

"Girl on the field! Move in!" Dolph Ziggler shouted, his hands running through his ugly bleach blonde hair, I hated it when they did that. They all crowded in as the pitcher, Kofi Kingston gave me a nice slow one, I was the only girl trying out. A nice slow pitch was enough, I swung as hard as I could, is it weird that I was picturing Dolph Ziggler's face? Probably. It sailed so far and they were like piss ants, I could've walked around the diamond, instead I ran. By the time they got back I was sitting on the bench waiting for the next player.

"Raven, up again" Mr Bautista ordered, he was a huge guy so I wasn't gonna argue, if you ask me he loved 'roids a little too much.

I got up and picked up the metal bat, I loved this bat, totally taking it home with me.

"Kingston! Make it a fast one!"

Like that made a difference, now it was Morrisons face, slamming across the feild and right over to Randy. He heaved it at first base or more to the point at my head, duck and slide and there I was safe.

And that was pretty much how it went, now they weren't dismissing me so easily, thats right the freak with the giant rack could play some serious sports. At least at the end I was given some good news, I had made the team, sadly that meant I wasn't allowed to aim the ball at my own team mates which did include John Morrison. Oh well, plenty of other chances.

**A/N Ok so that was a little bit of declicious filler, flirting and more time spent, and police cars outside Randy's house, and more on Raven's mystery hannibal clowns, onwards! **


	23. Mindless chatter

**Chapter 23 Mindless chatter**

**Iziah;**

I had no idea what the hell I was doing, I was down on same street that I had avoided for almost six whole years, I figured that if I could walk down the street and past the alley without shaking or breaking down, then maybe I could move on or at least stop having nightmares. I got onto the street and just stood on the corner, waiting for my courage to kick in. Steadily I put one steel capped boot in front of the other, I could totally do this, it was just walking down the street right? The same street where everything changed and everything became living in a wide awake nightmare. Shaking it off, I kept walking right until I just reached the alley, I didn't want to walk past it incase something bad happened.

"Hey good looking!"

I looked and wished I hadn't, why is it that every where I am, right behind me is John fucking Cena, seriously its like he's stalking me. Something I could do without FYI. He stopped in front of me, window rolled down as though I was some hooker he was trying to make a deal with. "Wanna lift Izzy?"

I ignored him, I wasn't sure what annoyed me more, the fact that he was interrupting my self healing, or the fact that he called me Izzy, I didn't give him that permission, at least I can't recall any time that I had. Fat drops burst down on me, it took seconds and everything went out of control, soaking wet, skin hitting skin, my body moving without my reconition, the wet drops stopped and instead I leaning against black leather. It took me a moment or two to realise that I was in the car with moron number one.

"What the hell man, what the hell?"

"You're soaked Izzy, I couldn't let you stand out in the rain"

I ignored him again and looked out the window, I was so close to walking past the alley, so close to self healing, maybe I wasn't meant to heal, maybe I wasn't meant to feel whole again, maybe, just maybe, God wanted me to stay in this personal hell of torment. Fuck that and fuck God, he can kiss the fattest part of my delicious ass. One way or another I would feel whole again, and nothing and no one was gonna stop that. Not even the almighty jackass himself.

"You ok? You're shaking" John said softly pulling me back to the here and now, I hated him and yet here I was sittin in his car.

"Yeah." And yet I didn't make any move to get out, the rain had stopped but for how long I wasn't sure. Other things started to get to me right now, the warmth in the car, the fact that I noticed that he had muscle everywhere, I was pretty sure if his pretty blue eyes could flex they would have muscle too. I had spent the last six years kicking any male that came anywhere near me, and yet because I wasn't busy shoving my fist somewhere between his lungs and colon, I realised that he smelled _amazing_, I probably shouldn't go around smelling people, but if I had too I wouldn't mind smelling him. Shake it off girl, you cannot go around smelling John fucking Cena, he would get a right kick outta that, I'm sure.

"Iziah are you sure you're ok? You've gone really pale and stuff"

I finally looked at him, strange thing right now? I actually didn't feel like punching him, no violent feelings at all, just wanting to sit here and...I don't know, but hurting him just didn't seem like an option, at least not right now. "As if you care" Had to put the mask back on, couldn't let anyone know that I had some sort of warmth in my cold veins.

"I care alot more than you think"

It hung in the air, it was meant to be something I didn't hear, but I heard it and it vibrated in my skull and now I wanted to punch him, he wasn't allowed to care about my feelings because we all know I didn't a give a rats ass about his. If I did, maybe I wouldn't have murder dreams about him, maybe I wouldn't of slammed his hand in the lockers with intent to harm. I couldn't adress anything right now, not when I had other crap to do.

"If you're done sprouting off crap that don't exsist like feelings, can you give me a ride?"

Why did I like that smirk? So...sexy. No. It wasn't sexy, it was annoying and it needed to punched right off his face. "And why would I do that?"

I like how he sank back into himself when I looked at him, he was bigger than me and if he was the jerk that hit women he could've taken me, but my wrath had been made known, especially my wrath against him. "Because if you don't I will" "Chill girl!" He laughed making confusion spill every which way, even his laugh made me re-think things about him. "Where too?"

I didn't say anything because I had no idea where I wanted to go, I just wanted to move the hell away from the alley.

"Izzy?" He pressed gently, he moved his hand to touch me but at the last second thought better of it.

My eyes were drawn across the street, another young girl skipping to the store for lollies or whatever it was that young girls liked these days. She was about eleven with soft brown hair, I reconized her, she was friends with Emma, Leslie something. I used to baby-sit her and Emma back in the day. Now I knew where to go but watching Leslie wonder in the store I wondered if people in this town were plain stupid or just didn't care. Leslie called out to someone impatiently and thankfully her brother caught up to her. I knew it was her brother because, well it was another guy that I had to kick the crap out of and in the process got my arm broken.

"John can you give me a ride home?"

He switched on the ignition and started to drive off, it wasn't a long long ride but sure felt like it especially because no one said anything, and because I was used to driving with a maniac, FYI do not ever get into a car with Raven especially if you value your life. "So will you?" John asked, when the hell did he ask me a fucking question?

"Will I what?" Eyes forward and keeping every inch of my body away from his, I didn't want to feel his skin on mine but I wasn't so sure about that.

"Go on a date with me?" John asked again as he pulled up outside my house, thankfully no one was about.

"Thanks for the ride but I'm still gonna say no, I don't date people I dislike, I'm weird like that"

"Dislike?" Another sexy-as grin "I thought it was hate?"

"It can go back that way if you really want it too"

"I'll take dislike, get into some dry clothes, wouldn't want you gettin sick now"

I watched him drive away until he was a red dot, when I knew he was gone and no one was watching me I crossed the street and over to Emma's. Self healing would begin with a conversation that I wasn't sure I was even ready for.

**A/N Oooh! Wanna know what happens? Continue on readin good people! **


	24. Little secrets

**A/N **So before we move to Izzy, we have a sweet little scene with Jamie, Onwards we go people!

**Chapter 24 Little secrets**

**Jamie;**

I loved the woods, it was a place where my memory worked to my favour, my sisters had taught me before and after my injury how to walk these woods, I knew these woods and it was the only place where I could go by myself as long as I had a weapon on me, today I did, Iziah's electric machine, I had no idea what it did but it was purple. That was the only thing that mattered. Birds chirped but I couldn't see them, I loved sounds so of course I had to immitate them, I could immitate almost any sound I came across, it was my special gift. One flew down onto a tree branch, "Bird, here bird" I called softly as I inched my way towards it, I wanted to catch it but it flew away.

"Hey!"

I whipped around to see a guy, a guy that I didn't know. But I liked his hair, it was black and blonde. Pure awesomeness right there.

"Hi!"

"What are you doing in here?"

"Um I guess I kinda own them, what are you doing in here?"

"Walking." He just stared at me like I was doing something wrong. "Who are you?"

"Jamie"

Now he smiled and took a step towards me, I didn't like this. He suddenly stopped and put his hands up in defence, "I'm Seth"

I totally knew who he was now, "You're Harmoni's boyfriend! I can see why she likes you, your hair is pretty awesome"

Seth chuckled, "I don't know about boyfriend Jamie"

Now I was confused, "But why? She really likes you. She said so herself"

"She did?"

"Ya-huh, she told me last night"

He smiled but didn't say anything, "I'm her sister if that makes this less awkward"

"Yeah I got that Jamie"

"Oh thank God, cause you have no idea how many times I gotta explain that to people, and seriously they call me dumb"

"So is Harmoni home?"

"What right now?"

"Yeah"

"Yeah, she's home"

"Well I'll see you later Jamie"

"Um Seth, you're going the wrong way. If you wanna see Harmoni, you gotta go that way"

"Thanks Jamie"

"Totally welcome"

Seth went the right way and I started skipping in a different direction, I still wanted to catch my bird.

I got to my little clearing in the woods, I knew it was mine because if you continued on the path and veered off to the left just as you hit the bridge, there was a little hut, I built it myself...with Raven's help. Sometimes when I was upset or they were fighting, I would hide in my little shack, it was a quiet place and sometimes thats all you needed, a quiet place to go, OMG a bird!

"Here bird, here bird" I called softly trailing the ground, all scrunched down, hands out. "Here bird, here bird"

"Jamie, why are you trying to catch a bird?"

I straightend up, are people following me? Seems that way, FYI if I notice it, then you're not being very subtle. "Hi Punk, why are you here?"

"I was walking, why are you here?"

"Um because I own the woods and I'm trying to catch birds."

He chuckled at me, "As you do"

"Exactly"

I left the birds for a moment and continued walking, now Punk was beside me. I never notice how tall someone is until there right beside me, I was shorter than him but not by much. Long leg power!

"So are you still with that horse?"

"I broke up with her, right after you dumped meat sauce on her. Twice"

I giggled "Yeah I was trying to help, I think I did a good job if I do say so myself"

"A very good job, who knew you were such a good helper Jamie"

"Is my face red? Cause it feels red"

"You're blushing. How sweet"

"I'm going to smile and pretend I know what that means"

We walked until we were at the other clearing, it wasn't far from the house exit, you know what I mean. "So Punk now what are you going to do now that your no longer with the horse?"

Broad shoulders shrugging, pretty pictures moving, almost dancing. "Continue on as normal I guess, only I won't have to hear about all the slutty crap they go on about"

"Yeah I never got half the crap they were on about"

"Its really nice out here"

"Yeah nothing but trees and birds, and the occasional squirrel"

He took my hand, his fingers resting over the skin, grazing. Creating a pretty pattern. It felt nice that someone wanted to hold my hand. Stroking hair out of my face he lent down and pressed his lips to mine. First kiss ever and not so bad and scary as I thought. When his tongue whipped gently across my lips, eagerly they parted and started to catch the foreign visitor. Punk pulled me closer to his and feeling his body against mine freaked me the fuck out. I tried to pull away but he held on, soft yet firm. Pulling out Ms Purple Electric I zapped him. He pulled away and his body jolted in a weird dance before falling to the floor. He didn't say anything but his huge body vibrated.

"Oh my God! I killed Punk!" I ran all the way home fearing that any moment I would have the hounds chasing me and trying to bring me into jail. I slammed the door shut and looked to Raven who was finally home.

"Jamie, are you ok?"

"Um"

"Jamie what happened?"

"Um nothing" I didn't want to tell her, Raven was all about right and wrong, well at least when it came to me.

"Jamie"

I knew better than to keep it from her, but I had just killed a guy, I really didn't want anyone knowing that. Not even Raven.

"Jamie"

"I was in the woods"

"Go on"

"And I was trying to catch birds"

"Yes"

"And I ran into Harmoni's boyfriend"

"I know, he's in the room now, FYI, do not go in there"

"Ok" I took a breath "I ran into Punk and we talked and then he kissed me"

"What happened after that?"

"I zapped him, OMG! I killed Punk!"

"Oh honey, you didn't kill Punk, you only tazored him, he'll be fine."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I bet he'll think twice about kissing you now, if at all"

"He's not dead?"

"Nope, I bet he's picking himself off the floor as we speak and shaking it loose."

"Yay!" I skipped down to my room, when I opened the door it was very clear that Harmoni and Seth had found each other. Clothes all over the damn floor. "You better clean that up, I ain't doing it"

I went out the room and left them to thier home made porno.

"I told you not to go in there"

"You tell me a lot of things" I grinned at her making her laugh,

"Go up stairs and play on the computer, I'll call you when dinner is ready"

"Okey-dokey"


	25. Peas in a pod

**Chapter 25 Peas in a pod**

**Iziah;**

I knocked on the door still trying to figure out what I was going to say, why I was even here was beyond me. The door came back, his face red with anger, I knew he was expecting either police or reporters, I know because my father was accused of being the lollipop rapist, we had police and reporters all over the lawn trying to get the story, I could only thank Satan (because God hates me) that they didn't know the real potential angle, me, lollipop girl, father, lollipop rapist. You get the angle. Dad was cleared and they fucked the hell off, they would be back in their swarms if they knew. I wasn't sure if he remembered me.

"Which one are you? The psycho or the crazy?"

Ok he did remember, that was potentially bad. "Guess I'd be the psycho. So," "What do you want?" Mr J snapped at me, clearly he didn't want me here. Fair enough.

"I was wonderin if I could talk to Emma?"

"And why would you want to talk to Emma? Don't you think she's been through enough?"

"Yeah, thats kinda why I wanted to talk to her"

"No! I know you too well, your only here to make it worse for that girl, and I won't let you. She's been through enough thank you very much!"

"I'm the lollipop girl"

That stopped the door in its tracks, he looked at me like an eagle, "Your what?"

"May I come in please Mr J, I don't really wanna do this on the front step"

He stepped back and let me inside, I hadn't been here since the funeral and I kinda pissed him off by saying a little too loudly that Emma's mother was better off dead, well she was. Her mother was nothing but a drunk whore, her father wasn't perfect but at least he loved his daughter the appropirate amount required by law. We stood in the hall, if everything was the same Emma's room wasn't too far away. "Your the lollipop girl?" He remembered the gossip, everyone did. Something like that is never forgotten, ever.

"Yeah. Six years ago I was the girl in the alley. I don't know why I wanted to talk to Emma, maybe it'll help both of us."

He paused uncertainly "I don't know Iziah, she's pretty shaken."

"I understand that." I let out a sigh, "Maybe this was a bad idea"

He started walking towards Emma's room, motioning me with his head, "Maybe it'll help Emma if she knew that she wasn't the only one and that she hasn't done anything wrong" He knocked on the door as he pushed it open. "Em? Em, you have a visitor"

Emma was sitting on her fairy princess bed, staring into space. I knew that stance so well, staring and hoping that the earth will open up and swallow you whole.

"Hey Emma"

She looked up at me, still blank, those eyes so sad.

"Emma I was wondering if I could talk to you"

She nodded at me but still didn't speak, her voice was always so perky and cheerful, it was like Jamie on speed. I didn't want to hear what it sounded like now. Mr J stood with his back to the wall, he wasn't about to leave me alone with her. Fair enough.

"Emma I was wondering if you could tell me what happened in the alley, with the bad man?"

She didn't say anything, tears sliding slowly down her face, Mr J came and sat beside her,

"Iziah I don't think Em's up to this."

"He was a bad man" She said in a small voice, "He hurt me, hurt me really bad"

"I know he did Emma, he hurt me too"

"He did?"

"Yeah, when I was younger. He pulled me into the alley and hurt me. I wanted to ask you if he said anything to you?"

"He told me I was a good girl" Emma sniffed "He gave me a lollipop. He told me to hurry on home"

"Was his voice deep." I put on the deepest voice I could "Like this?"

Emma shook her head, this is where you needed Jamie, she could do imitations like no-bodys business, she could also make anyone laugh no matter what bad shit they had gone through. "Or was it squeaky and high pitched" Yeah I did that too "Like this?"

Emma let out little giggle, progress being made. "I don't know, he put his hand over my mouth, I tried to bite him but I couldn't"

"I know, I tried to bite him too"

"I think I scratched him though, I had blood on my hand"

"Emma, you didn't tell the police that" Her father looked at her, obviously this was something she had kept to herself for a reason.

"I thought I would get in trouble" Emma said smally, "I had blood on my hand, under my nails"

"Are you sure that you scratched him?"

Emma nodded, "I don't think he felt it but I know I had blood on my fingernails, I know I did"

I went over and squeezed her hand "Emma I know it sucks now believe me I know, but it gets better"

"Does it?"

"Yeah. It takes time but you will get there and trust me when they catch the bad man, he will get what he deserves. I promise"

As soon as I got home I flew past the girls and straight to my room, they asked if I was ok, I was. I bolted the door even though Dad didn't like it when I did that, it was too dangerous apparently. I pulled out my laptop and logged onto messenger, my one and only friend, _DarkDragon_ waiting for me. I hadn't met him, (or her secretly) but we talked alot. He was cool, only because he was away from me and I didn't have to kick his ass into submission.

_Hey Icy! How are you? _

Online I was known as IcyQueen, kinda fits don't you think? Anyways if there was another reason I liked _Dragon_ it was his ability to get information, information that I couldn't get.

_Good. Wonderin if you could do me a fav?_

_I will not get naked or get drunk and stumble around for your amusement, not after last time :) _

_lol no. Was wonderin if you could get me the suspect list for the rape of Emma James?_

_?_

_New info and I was wonderin if you could get me the suspect list?_

_how would that help?_

_if one of them has a scratch on their arms then clearly they had something to do with it duh!_

_do they know about this?_

_no..._

_maybe you should tell them?_

_you don't know how things work in this town Dragon, they wont care. Its just one child and because shes not 'elite' they dont care_

_...i'll see what i can do but you owe me_

_lol i am not gettin drunk or naked_

_lol nah, how about some light conversation?_

_lol you get me the list and i'll see what i can do about the light conversation, deal?_

_i'll take what i can get._

I had no idea what I was doing or what I planned to do, but all I saw was the obvious, once I found him, if I found him, well no more miss nice girl, and I can assure you he won't be able to rape anymore little girls. Because I'm going to make him eat his penis. All I had to do was wait for dragon and get ready for some light convo. I admit that I had a little thing for _DarkDragon_, but that won't happen, because when we were online he was my _Dragon,_ in reality he could be anyone, and I really didn't like that possibilty.

_Hey Icy, got the list!_

_My hero! *kisses Dragon's cheek* _

_Oh now I'm blushing, sending it too you now, read at your own disgression. _

Quickly I opened up the list, it really didn't surprise me, until I saw the very last name on the list. _John Cena_. Ok that was a shocker, although it made me question, what the hell was he doing on that street anyways because I didn't believe for a second that it was for my benifit.

_Icy? You ok?_

_Yeah...i'll talk to you later Dragon. _**IcyQueen has logged off.** I had no idea what to make of this actual, John was alot of things, a spoilt golden boy who loved women a little too much, the guy that fucked you then left you, or from what I've heard, but a rapist? I flopped down on the bed, laptop on my stomach creating a new warmth. He had a band-aid on his arm! Oh this cannot be happening. And yet it was.

**A/N Hows that for a mystery! And a slice of fried gold! Onwards Tonto!**


	26. Yummy dreams

**Chapter 26 Yummy dreams**

**Raven;**

_I jumped the fence in a hurry, I knew what I was after and I had to hurry. If I was late I would get caught and that just wouldn't do. I pushed open the gate and hurried to the back porch where I knew he would be. He met me halfway, there was no talking, he pulled me to his body and his lips burnt their mark on mine. My arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, needing him closer than ever. Lips moulded and our tongues mingled together in the worlds oldest dance. He groaned as I pulled up his shirt, I needed to feel his skin, needed to feel the muscles ripple beneath my touch. He pulled away letting me drop his shirt on the porch, he pulled me back to his lips, hands dancing over exposed skin, hands settled on the bigger task, his hands pulling my skirt up, mine un-buttoning his jeans. It was a race against the clock now, if we didn't do this now we would be caught and that wasn't an option. I pushed him back against the wall, he sank down as I pulled the barriers away. Sweat rushed over us, hands clawed and the vocal chords spat out noise at full throttle, our mouths never broke connection all the time he pushed inside me. I moved my hips with his, pushing every inch of myself to the edge, this bliss was un-known to me but I needed to feel it to the very end. Every moment of him inside me, pushing and groping, I needed to store it to memory. For a moment I pulled away and just looked at those eyes, un-known bliss and love exploding inside the icy blue orbs that I had come to know. He pulled my lips towards his again and the fast hard rush spiralled over my body again, it was this hard crazy adrenalin that I needed to accept unless I wanted it to kill me. His body tightend taking mine with it, it just boomed out like fireworks and there was no way to escape the flames that danced around my body. When the flashes stopped we slowed down and looked into those eyes, usually I would feel cold but as I sat there with him all I felt was warmth. Looking into those eyes, I was warm again. I managed to pull away and straighten myself up, he stood up with me pulling his shirt back on and doing up his jeans. _

_"Can I see you tonight?"_

_The deep voice washed over me making everything spin again, I had never known his voice to do that to me, nor did I expect to like it._

_"Of course" I lent up and kissed his cheek. He latched onto my wrist and pulled me until my chest was right up against his, his heart beat was strong against mine and just feeling it thump pulled more emotion than I ever thought. He took my lips softer this time and just let them dance over me, this was another thing I had to store to memory. _

_"I'll see you tonight Raven"_

_I kissed his cheek again and went back through the gate, climbed over the fence and headed home, it was nothing but pure happiness that I felt, I never thought I would feel this happy being with Randy Orton. _

Whoa! That was...well I didn't see that coming, sex dreams? Yes I was used to those, sex dreams with Randy? Yeah thats never happened, and more to the point, I liked it, yeah kinda wish it was a hannibal clown, I know how to deal with those.

"You ok?"

I flicked on the light and almost jumped outta my skin, Iziah sitting on the end of my bed in her pjs, looking at me concerned.

Was I moaning outloud?

"You were moanin, I thought you were in pain" Iziah answered for me, I could only hope that I didn't say his name outloud because I really couldn't handle that, not this early in the morning.

"I'm fine, just the usual dreams" I tried to be casual and at the same time stop my heart from leaping outta my chest. It wasn't unusual to find her in my room this early in the morning, it just wasn't usually after I've just finished having dream sex with Randy. I grabbed the bottle of drink down beside my bed, now my throat was dry.

"Back in the white padded cell?" Izzy asked softly, her eyes not leaving their concerned state.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Sorry I woke you"

Thankfully she got up, now that she knew I was ok she would go back to her room, with any luck. "Its ok, I was talkin to _Dragon_, are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanna go back to sleep"

"Yeah, yeah I'm leavin." Iziah grumbled as she left my room, I didn't lay down until I heard her door snap shut. Flopping down, I put the bottle down and curled up in bed, I could only hope that I got back to sleep because patterns usually showed that once I was awake, that was it, sleep was done with. I shut my eyes and just like that I was jumping over the fence again, rushing to find Randy.


	27. WednesdaysWeird

**Chapter 27 Wednesdays=Weird**

**Harmoni;**

I hated Wednesdays, everything about the day just made me hate it. Firstly it had too many letters, secondly it was the middle of the week, the two days before were nothing because you still had two more to go, and the main reason I hated Wednesdays (as of right now) was the fact that I had double art, it wasn't so bad I guessed, I had Seth to talk too and share ideas and try to guess what he had planned for me on Friday night, but then suddenly with a glance at the clock, he just left. No, I'll see you later, or I've gotta go and do something, just a bye and a quick scurry away from me. I was starting to think that Izzy was right and I smelt. Ok, I shook that away because I refuse to live in a world where Iziah is right. I went back to my port-folio, at least I could get carried away in that, until tattooed arms covered my page and litterly made me stop drawing. Seriously, what is it with people doing that? Looking up at Punk and his newly acquired crutches, I guess I couldn't blame them. See, the art department holds a lame art contest, port-folio of the year and the winner or winners gets their art displayed in the 'gallery' which was really a small dingy room that smelled funny. Reason that would piss some people off? Because for the last few years its been a Michales claming top spot, either me or Iziah have nabbed the gold while Alicia Fox comes in a pathetic second, don't get me wrong she's a good drawer, wait no she isn't, I'm just being unusally kind.

"What do you want Punk?" I wiped all emotion off my face, it seemed Jam did more damage than she thought, good.

"I wanted to apologize" He got out tightly, his hands gripping the crutches for dear life.

"And why would you need to apologze?"

"I'm sorry for being a prick"

I just looked at him, see people like him, popular people, always assumed that because I was nice that I was actually a pushover, or that I'm naive, I'm neither but I wasn't about to tell him that. Way I saw it, there was only one reason he was apologizing and it had nothing to do with me, it was his pathetic attempt to make nice with me so he could get into Jamie's pants, yeah, not gonna happen.

"And your sorry" He prompted me, so not only did he want to make up, he wanted me to do the same. Again, not gonna happen.

"I would say I'm sorry for smashin your head against the table, but I would lying and I was told not to lie"

He just shrugged and went the hell away, thank God for that. I was allowed a whole five minutes of breathing space before more tattoos blurred my vision, I was bout ready to kick some ass.

"Hi Harmoni"

I barely kept my eye roll to myself, dealing with Randy Orton and Punk were just more reasons to hate Wednesdays.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize and bury the hatchet, I'm sorry for all the saw dust incidents"

"Fine, you've alleviated your guilt, now you can leave"

"Its not about alleviating my guilt, I really am sorry for what happned"

Blankness just stared at him, I knew now what he was doing and why and I can assure you it had nothing to do with me.

"Ok, and now you can leave Randy, I'm tryin to draw"

"Do you accept my apology?"

"If I say yes, will you go the hell away?"

"Of course"

"Fine. Apology accepted, now piss off, I want to draw"

So that was art, hot guy bolting out of no where, two douches saying their sorry for reasons un-explained but fairly obvious, why must life be so damn annoying? Suck it up and deal Harmoni, thats the only thing I could do right now.

I plopped down in front of Raven, ready to tell her what the hell happened. Instead she looked at me, deep in thought. "Hey do we have a Bio-Hazard class here?"

"Uh no"

"Oh" Raven said simply tapping her pencil against the page, "By the way I saw a zombie outside Chem-Lab,"

"A zombie?"

"Yeah, its an epidemic, zombies everywhere"

That was a little worrying but at the same time completly normal, if it wasn't zombies, it was hannibal clowns or mummy's that refused to stay wrapped.

"So do you wanna hear what happened to me in art?"

"Zombies?"

"No zombies"

Raven clearly looked disappointed that she was the only one that knew of the zombie epidemic, "So what happened in art?"

"Seth bolted away from me, just up and left"

"Did he turn into a zombie?"

"No"

"So what else happened?"

"Punk said he was sorry about what happened with the music thing, he had crutches. Turns out Jamie inflicted more damage than we thought"

"Good"

"And then Randy said he was sorry about the sawdust thing."

Raven gave me that look, deep and thoughtful, for now the zombies were put to rest. "So he wants to alleviate his guilt. Figures"

"He wants to alleviate somethin, but it ain't his guilt and it ain't with me"

"And you've lost me, what does that even mean?"

This wasn't new either, when she was stuck in what we called Raven-land, she wasn't as smart, I think the doctor said something about her brain now concentrating fully so things just slipped past her, to be honest I wasn't really listening, I don't think she was either.

"It means Raven, that he wants to" "And now I'm bored, I'm going to find something to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Uh no, I'm fine thanks. No chocolate"

"God, you're worse than the zombies. At least they don't speaky speaky as much"

Ah the insults, just another thing that was the norm, she would apologize later and mean it, so I could let it go. When Raven got up, Iziah crashed down in her chair, breatheless and red faced.

"Hey, guess what things just got a little worse"

"How can things get worse? Your sister is going on about zombies, douches are trying to alleviate their guilt but their true intentions are really to score," I ran my hands through my black hair "And now I realise the exact reason I hate Wednesdays, this is the worst day ever"

"Oh and it gets better. Guess who's back? Bimbo slut and British slut"

I groaned and put my head on the table, bimbo slut and British slut were also known as Layla El and Michelle McCool, they were actually worse than Barbie and thats saying everything if you think about it.

Raven returned to the table with her food, all stuff that she couldn't eat, she set it out in front of her before grabbing her vivid and scribbling on the table, through all the weirdness there was a method to her madness. Sometimes it worked, sometimes it didn't.

"Raven you can't eat that"

"I'm not gonna eat it Harmoni, I'm going to smell it." She took a deep breath "Its been forever since I've had pizza, I miss pizza,"

On cue to make this day worse Michelle and Layla, bimbo slut and British slut slumped down at our table, Michelle's long legs pulled out a chair and lent back like she owned the table.

"You can leave now" Layla looked at us bored, waving her caramel coloured hand at us. As if we were under classmen that were afraid of them, "Did you not hear? Leave"

"Here's an idea, shut your fucking face before I harpoon it shut" Izzy growled, her silver eyes cast a look at Raven who's fingers drummed against the table, clearly in another world.

"This is our table, so now you can leave"

"I don't see your name on it" Raven said quite pleasantly, all sparkle and shine.

"I don't see your's" Michelle spit out making Raven giggle and move her arm to reveal the scribble.

"Its right there"

"Lay, I think we should get down to business" Michelle looked to her friend, for a moment I tuned them out, I was busy looking at Raven's drumming fingers, it wasn't mindless tapping, it was morse code.

"You know what we should do, we should just bury the hatchet and let bigons be bigons, I mean we're both adults"

"Really?" Layla asked, I wasn't quite sure if she believed Raven but she was an idiot so who knew.

Raven spit out laughter, high and very unlike her but the madness was there. "Fuck no"

I took her empty tray and smacked Layla right in the face with it, I may not play ball or any kind of sport but I could swing like a mother-fucker. Layla fell off her seat making people screech, just another reason why I hated Wednesdays, couldn't we just have one day where no one tries to start shit, one day where its just normal? As Michelle helped her friend up and tried to stop the thin trail of blood she cast a look at me, apparently not, being normal wasn't an option anymore. Oh well it could be worse, it could be Monday.


	28. Of all the people to help

**Chapter 28 Of all the people to help, it had to be him**

**Iziah;**

Straight after my last class, I headed straight to detention, just another normal day for me, so far so good. I slumped in the chair, resting my legs on a spare chair. I went back over what I knew about this guy, which wasn't much and I still hadn't been able to work up the nerve to see what exactly was underneath Cena's band-aid. I wanted to flat out accuse him, if anything could make him hate me it was accusing him of raping a little girl, but for some reason I didn't want him to hate me, I don't know why but him hating me just wasn't something I wanted.

"Hey, you're actually here,"

"Hey Harm, what brings you to see little 'ol me, didn't think you would get detention"

Harm let out a slight giggle, "I was wonderin if you were going for the gallery this year?"

"Nah, I thought I'd _let_ you win this year"

"Thanks for that, you're so kind"

I looked at the clock again groaning, I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be anywhere but here, that much was obvious.

"Hey Izzy"

"Hey Cena" I got out nicely before kicking myself mentally, I shouldn't of said anything to him or at least be more bitchy. John sat down at the front as I glared evily at the back of his square head.

"You know I'm surprised your here Cena, I thought you would be busy polishing your Daddy's boots"

John turned around and looked at me, that goofy grin on his ugly face. "Firstly my Dad doesn't wear boots, secondly if he did, I'd already done by now and thirdly he's on a field trip"

"Wait, so your Dads not here?"

"Nope"

"And Ms Guerrero is?" "With him on the trip"

"And the average IQ of the admin staff is?"

"Bout eighty"

"Inter-resting!"

"Izzy, you promised to be good" Harmoni warned me, that glare in her green eyes.

"Yeah thats fantastic and entertaining and all that but if you don't mind me, I need to use the bathroom" I stood up and grabbed my bag, "Bout a hundred miles away"

I rushed out the door leaving Harmoni with John and me to my own devices.

"She has a very nervous bladder"

Harmoni just looked at him, clearly lost for words. "Well I'm gonna, Bye."

Back on the street corner, willing myself to walk, so far the plan was simple, walk past the alley where I was raped, cross the street get some smokes then head on home and begin my poking and prodding, I know I probably shouldn't and let the piggies deal with it, but apparently nothing much had been done since Emma's attack, I told you they didn't care. Already she had been pushed aside and put on the back burner, no one cared anymore, that was just the way it was. As I took my wobbly steps down the street I wondered why they cared so much about what happened to me, I knew the answer which didn't make me feel any better, I was the only one from this town at the time, I was the oldest and I was raped twice. Well for me, Emma wasn't on the back burner and I was going to do something about it, as soon as I heal myself because at the end of the day, if I can't save me, how can I expect to save her. It was a lot harder than it looked, but somehow I managed to walk past the alley without going into meltdown, I was so proud that I almost started dancing in the middle of the street, if this were _Greese_, I probably would have.

"Izzy!"

I whipped around and there was John, in his car parked by the curb. His face twisted with that goofy smile making his pretty blue eyes sparkle.

"Are you stalkin me Cena? Cause everytime I turn around, there you are"

"Just wanted to give this back to you" He held out a black sketch book, I don't even recall having it out but apparently I did because it was in his grasp. I took it back and shoved it in my bag, "Jump in Iz, I'll give you a lift home"

I don't know why but I got a thrill spilling through me, I opened the door and jumped inside, that manly scent washing over me and warming me to the core. I guess it wasn't so bad sitting here with him, and if I were careful enough I could ask about his band-aid, it had changed, it wasn't a standard plaster now, it was a fat white one with a little dried blood. New hope flooded, if he had the cut it was infected, if he was the sick bastard I was lookin for, then the next time he struck the poor little girl could get the same infection, it was a bleak long shot but it was _something_. We drove in silence, little sounds of the radio pumping music, I was surprised that it was _Offspring_, one of my favourite bands, but I wasn't about to tell him that, that would mean a conversation and if he was the rapist I didn't want him thinking that any part of me liked him. He shifted gears and his skin brushed mine for a second, hot intense fire burned up my arm, I wasn't sure if it hurt or just felt amazing. Either way I clamped my lips tighter to stop noise. John pulled up outside my house and I realised that I hadn't made any attempt to ask about the band-aid, I guess I still didn't want to accept the possibly dark answer.

"So whats with the band-aid?" I popped out before I could stop it, I was meant to be subtle but I guess I couldn't even do that.

John tilted his arm, looking at it, his expression un-readable. "Nothin, just something I gotta keep covered"

I wasn't thinking, what else is new really? I grabbed his arm and ripped it off, needing to see that cut so I could gut him.

"Ow!" John yelped as the band-aid stuck to his skin, underneath was a very nasty looking boil, I have to say I'm really relieved right now.

"You have a boil"

John didn't move his arm, it was still in my grasp, "Yeah, I was keepin it covered to avoid infection"

"Newsflash dumb ass, its already infected" I rolled my eyes at him, infection was obvious. I slowly pulled out the sewing needle I had stashed in my ear, don't ask me why I had a needle in my ear because I don't know. I wiped it down and started on his arm. He looked at me fasicnated, I will say to his credit, he didn't yelp or scream as I twisted the needle into his infected arm, and I can tell you something like that fucking hurts, been there, done that. He flinched but I wouldn't hold that against him. I took my needle out, right on the sharp point was a little white glob. With my sleeve, I covered the hole and waited for it to stop bleeding, when it had stopped I pulled out a band-aid and recovered it.

"What the hell is that?"

"That my dear, is the core, infection will now clear itself up. Just keep it clean, wash it and so on and so fourth"

John gave that goofy grin making me wonder what the hell he was smiling about. Then it clicked, I called him dear and I had helped him instead of leaving him to suffer.

"Well bye" I quickly jumped out of the car and slammed the door in his face, he tooted which made me flip him off before he pulled away.

"Well that was rude"

I looked up and almost jumped out of my skin, my lovely twin was on the roof witnessing the whole little scene I just created with jackass. Raven cackled at me as I flipped her off marched inside,

"Get off the roof before you fall!" I called out as I went in the front door, "Or before I push you off" I muttered slamming the door shut.

Raven cackled something that I didn't hear, her tiny feet walking on the roof in delight. I went straight to my little cove and flopped down on the bed, I still couldn't believe it, of all the idiots in the world I had to help, it had to be the one I hate the most. At least I thought I hated him, I was starting to become very un-clear on that.


	29. Can't stop at one

**A/N **Thought I would add some dark mystery, enjoy good people and onwards we go!

**Chapter 29 Can't stop at one**

I tried to stop, I really did but after Emma, I couldn't control it. In the middle of the afternoon, I was practically invisible, sitting on my park bench watching the candy go by. I was about to get one and then I saw her, still as beautiful as ever, walking with determination past the alley. Her oval face broke into a wild grin, her ivory hands brushed strands of black and silver ringlets out of her face. Just looking at her, I started to salvulate, she was still beautiful even if she was older now. I drank her in, my sweet Iziah all by her lonesome and ready for the taking. I felt my legs starting to move towards her but a loud voice stopped me. Someone shouted out to her and I halted in my tracks. Searing anger rushed throughout me, they talked for a moment and then she got inside and they drove away. They passed me, neither of them even noticed I was there, Mr Invisible. I was still angry at her, how dare she got into his car? Iziah was _mine_, didn't she remember that? I let myself calm down, there would be plenty of time to remind Iziah who she belonged too. Right now, the urge was getting to strong to resist, I needed one now before I lost it completely. I looked at my watch, school had been let out a while ago now, it was a matter of time before one came my way and if not then maybe I should just go hunting. Un-seen I went to an alley, the hobo lying in a mess of his own urine and booze threw me for a second. Hobo or not, if he was in the alley, he would be a witness, he needed to leave and now.

"Hey, what you doing in here?" He looked up at me, eyes glassy and filled with question, he tried to stand up but only suceeded in falling over. I helped him up, keeping my hands to myself as much as possible, I reminded myself that he was a hobo, no one would believe him, still I needed him to leave. I stuffed some bills into his hands,

"Whats that for?" He eyed me with suspect, no one gave money to bums, they only got told to get a fucking job.

"You look like you could use a drink, wanna get me one as well?"

He gave me a crooked grin, finally pulling himself up he stumbled out of my hiding spot. I watched him stumble across the street, dodging traffic and random people. I stood by the corner where I couldn't be seen and just watched, I made sure that I was covered, I couldn't let the next scratch me, not like last time. Luckily for me, I could conceal it but still if nosy people started asking questions I could be discovered. It washed over me until it was pounding in my skull and then I saw her, a true thing of beauty, I willed her to pass my alley, the hobo would be back any moment and I needed her like I needed air. The scene flashed before me, I knew I was acting, but still it was like I was watching from outside my body. I grabbed her, shushed her mouth, pulled down her shorts, rammed inside and claimed her as mine. I savoured her for as long as I could before giving her a lollipop and heading on my way. Now that I had one, I wasn't so eager to stop, I had missed it more than I realised.

"Hey man! You want your booze" Frank the hobo stumbled back to the alley, it had taken a while but finally he got what he asked for, shop assistants were all the same, saying no because he smelled, telling him to move on, his money which was probably stolen anyway, wasn't welcome in their shops, it took some pleading but finally convinced some guy to go in and buy it for him. Frank only wanted to sit down and drink his booze, his 'buyer' wasn't there but huddled in the mess was something moving. Frank settled down in his favourite spot and opened his bottle, harsh liquid trailed down his throat, he had been drinking for so long that the burn had vanished some time ago. The mess moved again, a little whimper made him nudge it with his foot. Frank got up, his bottle forgotten for a moment, he got up, still stumbling and shaking, carefully he waded through the trash wondering what he was going to find, "Whoa!" Frank jumped back against the wall, the booze haze quickly clearing, down in his trash pile was a brunette ten year old, bleeding from a place where no young-one should be bleeding, at least not yet. She yelped at her discovery, Frank collapsed against the wall, wondering what the hell was going on. They locked eyes and for a moment time slowed down, scared girl looked at the drunk hobo. Frank inched towards her making her scream and crawl away, her shorts pulled up and that lollipop still clutched in her hands making her knuckles go white.

"Its ok, I'm not gonna hurt you" Frank said gently stopping his moving, long before being a drunk hobo overtook his life, Frank was a cop, he tried to sort it all out in his head but the lifetime of booze was making everything hazy. "My name is Frank, whats yours?"

"Les-Les-Leslie" She stuttered out, dropping the lollipop. Fresh tears ran down her face making the hobo want to comfort her, but he couldn't.

"Leslie, what happened to you?"

"He hurt me, the man in the alley, he hurt me bad" Leslie couldn't stop crying and everything was swirling for both the drunk hobo and the shattered ten year old. Frank stumbled back to the shop, he told Leslie to stay where she was, he would get something to make her feel better, Leslie was too scared too move.

"Hey man I need some help!"

"I told you, I'm not selling to you!" The disgruntled shop keeper yelled at him, he didn't care who Frank used to be, it was who he was now that made the shop keep turn him away, a drunk with stolen money wasn't welcome in his store.

"Theres a little girl, in the alley, bleedin, I think she was raped, she's hurt bad, you gotta call someone!" Frank pleaded leaning against a shelf of chippies and knocking it over, "Please! You gotta help her!"

"Get outta my store Frank!" He yelled jumping over the counter and grabbing the smelly man by his scruffy neck, "Get out!"

"But you gotta help Leslie! She's bleeding!" Tears came from his dark eyes now, why was no one listening to him? It wasn't about him or even about his booze, it was about the little girl in the alley scared out of her mind. The shop keep stopped and looked at Frank, wondering whether or not to believe him, Frank had tried usual tricks to get his booze, but something about the pleading and tears made him stop, he called to assistant Mary-Anne to take over, and with Frank he went into the alley, for himself he saw the young girl, bleeding and scared than ever.

"Jesus Frank, what did you do?"

"I did nothing! You have to call the police!"

I wasn't too thrilled about the call I got, apparently relaxing wasn't an option and I was urgently needed. Pulling on my coat I headed over to fifth alley, another victim had been found, thankfully there was a witness, a drunk hobo didn't give me much hope but still I'll take what I can get. I pulled my dark hair into a pony tail and proceeded to my hobo witness.

"What do you want?" The rookie cop taking the bums statement, I was new and apparently un-welcome, he could kiss my ass, I was here to do a job and I was gonna do it. I thrust a doughnut at him like the pathetic lapdog he was,

"Why don't you piss off and leave the police work to real officers."

He huffed an insult at me before leaving, he wasn't doing anything but messing up my investigation.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

He looked at me, peircing eyes may be glazed by booze but his mind was still there, "You don't look like a cop"

"FBI, wanna tell me what happened?"

He ran a hand over his dark face, tired eyes now greeted me, "I didn't do nothing"

"I know you didn't," Two rapes of little girls didn't happen at the hands of hobos, the only thing he wanted was another drink, little girls weren't known for having acess to booze, no booze, no interest. "I just wanna know what happened"

He stumbled back to his wall and slumped down, the hobo would never forget that scared, bleeding little girl. "I used to be a cop, then I was forced off the beat, turned to nothing" He shook his head, a broken ex-cop, hopefully the brain cells weren't too dead to tell me something. Anything.

"Guy came into my alley, looked real nervous, gave me some money, told me to buy some booze. When I came back, the little girl was in the heap and she was bleeding. Is she gonna be alright?"

"Describe what this nervous guy looked like?"

He scrunched his face up, trying to remember, "I don't know"

"Tell me something, was he black? White? Asian? Tall? Short? Fat?"

"White. I think. Tall. I think"

I let out an annoyed grunt, that didn't tell me anything especially since he said 'I think' meaning he didn't really remember.

"It was weird though"

"What was?"

"He was wearing a suit, it was weird not many people wear suits in this town. I mean look at you Mr FBI man, your not in a suit"

"A suit?"

He nodded, that he was sure of, "A gray suit and it had an emblem on it"

"What kind of emblem? Describe it"

He shrugged, "Can't."

Hope failed me, a small lead put out before I even could investigate it.

"I could draw it, you got pen and paper?"

I handed him my pad and with concentration he drew something, "I'm not artist but thats what it looked like"

"Thanks, hey don't go too far, we might need to ask you some more questions"

He gave a small laugh before slumping back to his hole, "I'm a hobo man, I ain't going no where." He looked up at me, "Is Leslie gonna be ok?"

Pysically she would be, doctors had cleaned her up and she'll heal, but mentally and emotionally, I wasn't so sure, as of right now her childhood had been stolen and that wasn't something she would get back. I patted his shoulder with comfort, "We'll do everything we can for Leslie."

As I walked back to the hunt of this bastard, I vowed to catch him. I looked to the emblem again, my search had been narrowed down to the local high school. Finally I was getting somewhere.

**A/N Hows that for a slice of fried gold? All mysteries will be revealed soon, but first some light to fight the dark, Onwards Tonto! **


	30. Ahh zombies!

**Chapter 30 Ahhh Zombies!**

**Iziah;**

Three o'clock in the damn morning I was pulled out of bed by the random thumping and constant swearing, at first I thought it was Dad coming home drunk but then I remembered that he didn't drink, and it was my lovely sister's voice. I padded down the hall towards the kitchen, Raven had been like this ever since she came home, random night terrors would make her sleep-walk, or as I called it, sleep-act, she could and would do pretty much anything in her sleeping state, she wouldn't remember it in the morning, on more than one occasion we had found her randomly sleeping on the table, or under it or outside on the rocking chair, there wasn't much we could do about it, she was already pumped to the max with drugs, all we could do was keep her safe. Now she was on the table, freaking out at something only she could see.

"Raven?" I knew it was useless to call out but one could hope it could work, the only thing that would wake her was a jolt to the system. I didn't really want to hurt her but sometimes I had no choice. I got on the table with her, as she started muttering about flames and zombies. I could only guess but I'm picking she was dreaming that a hoard of zombies on the floor reaching for her, trying to eat her. "Raven?" I touched her arm, barely.

"Ahh zombie!"

The bitch punched me right in the face, blood spurted out like a river. Gingerly I tested it, it wasn't broken but I was still pissing out with blood. She went to the other end of the table, teetering on the edge, "Zombies!"

I pushed her off the table so she landed on her back, that was a serious jolt to the system, I didn't want to hurt her but the bitch just smacked me in the face, I wanted to inflict a little bit of pain, did you really expect anything less from me? Moving on.

"What the hell?" She looked up at me, "What happened to your face?"

"You punched me" I got off the table and helped her up, "Apparently I was a zombie and you were trying to take my fuckin head off"

"Sorry" Raven said sheepishly, she couldn't help it so I wasn't gonna hold it against her. Raven took a look at my nose, "I really am sorry, I didn't mean to punch you"

"Well it was my fault, I probably shouldn't be a zombie"

"So you deserved it? And here I was, feeling bad"

"Keep feelin bad as you go on upstairs to bed"

Raven rolled her eyes but dutifully clomped up the stairs, when need be I was mother hen, with the way we were, we all needed to take a turn at it, and with Raven's night terrors I was the best one to get up and put her back to bed.

**Randy;**

When Raven came into Maths, last class before lunch she looked like crap. Her face was drained, her eyes drooped, the poor girl looked as though she had been awake for days straight. She didn't say anything as she took a seat next to me, she pushed the window open and took off her jacket. As Mr Long started going over basic eqations, Raven laid her head on the desk and shut her eyes. As the class took off, no one but me noticed she was asleep. For an hour I watched her carefully, making sure that she was still breathing and that no one tried to mess with her. Finally the lunch bell rung and everyone got up to leave, except Raven. She merely mumbled something and tried to bury her head further in her arms.

"Is she alright?" Mr Long asked, I wasn't sure if he noticed or not, he was noticing now seeing as how Raven hadn't moved yet.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on her Mr Long, I got some work to catch up on"

He nodded at me and left me to look after sleeping beauty, she looked quite pretty laying there at peace. I pulled out my English assignment and started work, ok I didn't do much work because I was too busy staring at Raven and wondering if she would notice my hand touching her. I know, shouldn't be thinking it but in my defence, I was a guy. Just as I reached out to touch her face, her eyes sprung open and I jerked my hand back. Raven got up, singing under her breath, skipping around the room.

"La-la-la-la-la-la" Raven kept skipping in small circles, grabbing at things that weren't there. Yeah, I'm as freaked out as you are right now. Suddenly she stopped and turned slowly to look at me, her eyes widened.

"Zombie!"

"Raven" I got up making her retreat towards the window, "Raven come away from the window"

Last thing I wanted was for her to jump out the window and down the long flight to the painful concrete waiting below. She held her fingers out like a cross,

"Back zombie, back"

I stepped towards her again, her whole body was in freak out mode, the closer I got the closer she inched towards the window. I had to stop moving, I hated it but I made my body stop.

"Ok, I'm moving back"

Raven let out a high pitched giggle, one that just didn't belong to her. "Zombies everywhere" Raven started to tug at her hair in distraught, "Must stop them, zombies and hannibal clowns," She started thrashing at her legs as if she was on fire,

"Ah it burns! Flames burning me!" Raven threw open the window and climbed out it to the ledge, in two strides I was there. Raven jumped. I just managed to grab her slender hands, she screamed louder, struggling in my hands. It was hard to pull her up while she was struggling but I tried anyway, I wasn't about to let her drop. I pulled her with all my might, her tiny body crushing into the wall, suddenly she was awake. Raven let out a scream, I couldn't blame her, she was dangling out a fucking window with me of all people standing between life and death. I pulled with all my might and thankfully she crashed in through the window, right on top of me.

"What happened?" She asked like she had no bloody clue. Raven hadn't made a move to get off me yet and I wasn't about to move her, firstly it was nice and secondly, the wind had just been knocked out of me and my balls were still in my throat.

"You tried to jump out the fucking window"

"And you tried to pull me back in?"

"Yeah, what the hell was that?"

Now she got off me trying not to look me in the face, I pulled myself up and latched onto her wrist. "Raven, what the hell just happened?"

"Nothin. Thank you I guess" Raven got out of my grip and went to her desk, I wasn't about to let this go, even though I probably should.

"Raven, what happened?"  
She didn't say anything, she just pulled on her jacket and pulled up her hood.

"Raven?"

"I'm a freak alright" Raven snapped, her silver eyes growing dark. "I have night terrors, they make me, well you saw what happened. It happens whenever the hell it wants and as you just saw, a jolt to the system is the only way to wake me up. So run along to your little buddies and share the latest news, I'm a freak that suffers from nightmares, who knows maybe I said or did something that you can terrify me even more with"

She looked so close to breaking down and crying that I did the only thing I could do, I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. I wasn't gonna tell anybody, anything, except maybe her sister, I'm an only child so I wasn't quite sure if this was something her sister to know, but I figured I should at least tell one of them that Raven tried to jump out the window.

"Your not a freak Raven, night terrors don't make you a freak of nature"

She pulled away from me, "Thanks I guess, for the weird comfort and the, you know, savin my life"

"Anytime princess"


	31. Lock down

**Chapter 31 Lock down**

**Seth;**

My feet pounded the pavement, I couldn't even register how cold it actually it was. Another date and another rush to get home, I knew I shouldn't of stayed as late as I did, but I just couldn't leave her, I just wanted to stay with Harmoni, even if it was only for a second longer. I rushed up the rickety porch, the decking cracking under my heavy feet. The dark house loomed at me, the note from Roman posted on the front door. _Sorry Rollins, I tried. _

Everything slowed down now, and the scene unfolded into the harsh reality. I was sleeping outside in the cold, at least Roman left a sleeping bag outside so I would be warm at least. I ran my hand over my hair, I was too late and the door wouldn't open again until six which was at least eight hours away. I slumped down on the porch, I might as well get used to it, for right now I was like a hobo with no where else to go. I stood up suddenly, there was somewhere I could go, or at least it was worth a shot. I pulled my thin jersey up and bolted back out the door, I could only hope that Harmoni was home and she didn't mind a late night visitor. I guess I could blame her for me being late, but then I would have to explain, and besides it wasn't entirely her fault, I could of said no, I could of left but the selfishness in me didn't want too.

It didn't take long to make it to Harmoni's, thankfully she was on the bottom floor and I knew the window I was looking for. Now I really was feeling the cold, I was starting to shiver and shake, or maybe that was the prospect of seeing her again, I wasn't entirely sure. I tapped on her window until the light came on, and I heard her muttering in a harsh whisper.

"Damn it Shane, Rae is upstairs" Harmoni threw the window open, her face turning to shock when she saw me. "Seth, what are you doin here?"

I grinned at her, best I could without giving away too much. "Who is Shane and should I be worried?"

Her slender hand and smirk lingered at the window, "Shane is my sister's sometimes girlfriend"

Ok, little relieved right now. "So, how are you?" I was nervous that I was going to be told to fuck off, which wouldn't be good because it was only going to get colder.

"I'm good. Why are you here Seth?" Harmoni asked again, she didn't sound angry just confused as to why I was here. Fair enough.

"I kinda had no where else to go,"

"Well get"

Just like that, swift and too the point, at least there was no bullshit, I respected that. I turned to walk away but she grabbed a fist full of my jersey. A little giggle escaping her pouty pink lips. "Not get out douche, get in. Its fuckin freezin out there, are you tryin to catch influenza?"

Harm moved aside and let me inside, when she shut the window her side of the room warmed me up instantly. The large (I say large because I've only ever had a shoe box sized room) room was split into two, a thickish curtain acting as the door. I hadn't seen Jamie's side but according to Harmoni it was bright to look at, her side was covered with posters of her favourite bands, her queen sized bed and a tv. Lucky girl, well lucky enough seeing as how she earnt everything from working.

"Sorry but you gotta be quiet, Jamie's only just gone to sleep"

I sat down on her bed, I loved her bed, so cozy. I imagined that if I ever pulled myself out of the shit hole, I would totally get a bed like this one.

"So you still haven't said why you're here?"

"I have no where else to go, I'm officially on lock down."

She raised a perfect black eyebrow, her little glint of metal going with it, she didn't say anything but the question was obviously there.

"Please Harm, I don't really wanna get into it, not now"

She gave me the most peircing hurtful look before letting out a sigh "Alright, but at some point you're gonna have to say something"

Harm pulled down the blankets, "Jump in."

I took off my boots and got in beside her, it felt so nice and relaxing to just have her lie in my arms, her head resting against my beating heart. I liked having her next to me, I wanted it to stay that way forever.

Morning was when everything began to spin, I had no idea what time it was, all I heard was a hushed voice and a boot print.

"Raven, what the hell?" Harmoni uttered sleepily, I glanced at her bedside clock, half past eight in the fucking morning.

"Dad is making his rounds"

Her eyes sprung open, I wasn't sure what the big deal was, but then again I never had a father. Heavy boots thundered down the hall, Raven grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed, the door came open, because of the curtain he could only see Jamie's side of the room. I quickly put my boots on as I heard her father wake Jamie up.

"Morning Dad, I can't get up yet, I have no pants on"

I bit my lip to stop the laughter in its tracks, while he called out for Harm and gently made his way over to her side, Raven pushed me through the other end so it was her Dad and Harm on one side, and Jamie, me and Raven on the other. Jamie had slipped back off to sleep so we quietly made our way out of the room as Harmoni stalled. Ok, it was a weird situation and I hadn't exactly been in one like it before, but my heart was still beating loudly and when I heard her father come in the room, I swear it almost lept out of my chest, and yes I was still wondering what the hell Raven was doing in her sister's room and how she knew I was in there. Maybe the rumors at school were true, she was psychic.

She sat down at the table and offered me some toast, a light smile on her face. "I won't lie, I was hopin it was Shane, but if it made Harm happy, I'm glad it was you"

"How did you even know I was there?"

"Jamie texted me, she thought Harmoni was in trouble. I heard your voice and told her to never mind and go to sleep."

Raven smiled at me gently, "I also told her that if you didn't shut up, she was allowed to punch you"

"And your Dad does this every morning?"

"Nah, its random. You know just to make sure that all heads are accounted for"

"I wouldn't know, I don't have a father" I slipped out before I could stop it, damn me and my big adorable mouth.

"Who's that?"

"Excuse his rudeness Seth, he's a grumpy old man"

He came and sat at the table, grabbing a slice of toast. His blue eyes peircing over me, "I'm Shawn, and you are?"

"Seth."

"And you're here why?"

Raven rolled her eyes, again saving my bacon, or her sister's bacon rather. "He's here to bang Harmoni, give drugs to Izzy and rid the world of Jamie's rock collection"

"Raven Venom!"

"What do you think he's here for? He's friends with Harmoni, they do art together"

He relaxed and looked at me again, "You do art?"

"Yeah"

He nodded primly before shoving the toast in his mouth and looking at his watch, "I gotta go, something at the office I have to do"

"Remember to say happy birthday to Trish"

"What?" Shawn looked at her as she picked at her strawberry jam covered toast.

"Its Trish's birthday, so say happy birthday unless you want an un-happy girlfriend, I mean secretary"

"Good-bye Raven" Shawn headed out the door and left me alone with her, for about three seconds then Harmoni came out.

"Thanks Rae"

"You owe me."

"I'll paint your toe-nails"

"Done" Raven got up and stretched, "Now whatever you guys do now is your business, I'm going to the roof, I need a smoke"


	32. A little let down

**Chapter 32 A little let down**

**Raven;**

After the drama of dragging my sisters boyfriend from her bed, I headed up to the roof to relax, baseball kicked off next week so my weekends would be filled with that, I stepped out from my window and sat down on the blue metal. They didn't like me being up here incase something happened, like me wanting jump off. Yeah, as long as I took my pills I wouldn't be jumping any time soon. I could see everything from the roof, it was my place to sit and relax and cast my eyes out to the neighbourhood. I pulled out a smoke and patted my pockets for my zippo, a harsh whisp of smoke puffed out as I heard Harmoni and Seth collapse below me on the porch. Her giggle cut through me like a knife, Harm usually wasn't one to giggle unless she was really really happy, I'm glad she could find something to be happy about after all the crap. I could hear them perfectly, I don't know why but since the funny farm, my hearing had gone up like fifty percent, I could hear things that no one else could, maybe its just my paranoia.

"Hey girl! You busy!?"

I twisted my head around and there was Shane, standing on the front lawn smiling up at me. I had known Shane for a while, she was my sort of girlfriend, typically of Shane, a black cowboy hat sat on her black hair, a few blonde strands shaping her face.

"Hey Shane! C'mon up!"

There was only one other way up to the roof, a ladder which was always stacked out by the laundry door, thirty seconds later I saw her head bobbing into view. She muttered fudge several times, Shane like her last name (Hardcore) was just that, drinking, smoking, the occasional joint, tattoos, being a rebel, the only thing that was clean was her language, hence why she muttered fudge. Shane said something had to remain innocent, for her it was her mouth, although she had done plenty of un-innocent things with that pretty little mouth. Her jean clad body and thin black tee plopped down beside me. Her green eyes positively glowing, "How you been?"

Shane went to an all girl boarding school on the outskirts of town and knowing Shane, this would be her first weekend that she hasn't been grounded, there was a reason Dad didn't like us hanging out, me and Shane usually wound up in trouble, I think he knew that we fooled around, that he was fine with, it was the trouble we caused that he didn't like.

"Pretty good, what about you? How's the boyfriend?"

Like me Shane liked the company of men as well as girls, and currently she had a boyfriend, at least I thought she did but from the look in her eyes, I was obviously wrong. Shane didn't say anything for several seconds,

"That bad?"

Shane pursed her pouty lips before saying something, "I'm trying to think of prefect synonyms for 'run-away-to-California-slept-with-my-sister-jackass"

I let out a whistle, "He slept with Kacie?"

"Yeah, a bunch of times" Shane let out a bitter laugh "But I got my own back, he won't be sleepin with anyone for a long time,"

I knocked my fist against her's, "Nice. I wonder if Kacie was ever friends with Brittney or Maryse?"

Shane laughed "Probably, whores like to know other whores, apparently"

"So no one in your life right now?" I asked puffing out more smoke, I should probably quit seeing as how I'm gonna be playing sports next week, but to hell with it, I really couldn't be bothered with all the negative comments about my habit. At least my habit is only gonna kill me, and not some innocent child when I decide to go driving. Moving on.

"Well theres a new girl at school" Shane smirked slyly, "Pretty little thing she is"

"And your gonna break my heart again by tellin me we can't fool around anymore" I pouted at her which made us both laugh.

"She has a boyfriend, but you know how it is when your at boarding school, its only a matter of time before it falls apart"

"And your gonna swoop in and pick up the shattered peices, classy"

Shane gave me a light shove, that playful smirk on her face, "Like you can talk Rae, Traci was split from Val for all of five minutes before you swooped on in"

I laughed, I was no angel I could admit that. "Well there's a fine line between bad and whorey"

"Yeah and your the one walking across it, saying look no hands"

"It's not like I'm the one that broke them up, they exploded on their own, I just helped Traci get over it"

Harmoni let out another giggle making Shane nod her head in their general direction, "Who's Harm with?"

"New boyfriend"

Shane's eyes lit up, if there was one thing she liked it was juicy gossip, "Nice. What are they talkin about?"

She knew my hearing, she called it my super power.

"I ain't sayin, its between them"

If it was anyone else I would of said, but seeing as how she's one of my sisters that I still like, I wouldn't say a word.

"Rae! We're going out!" Harmoni shouted as she and Seth went across the yard to the woods.

"Whatever" Now that Dad was out for the whole day and possibly the night, she could do whatever she wanted.

"Hey Harm! Nice eye candy!" Shane shouted out with a coy smirk, luckily for her, Harm knew that she wouldn't try nothing.

Harm turned around, her arm looped in Seth's, it wasn't like she was over protective or scared of losing him, she was showing off.

"Yeah and he's all mine, so back off"

"Meanin?"

"Meanin, go near him and you'll be eatin that pretty cowboy hat of your's"

Shane let out a bemused laugh, "Gotcha"

"If you're going in the woods make sure you have protection or something"

Harmoni just waved her hand and continued with Seth towards the woods.

"So you gonna offer me a smoke?" Shane asked turning her attention back to me, her body inching closer to mine. I butted mine out and pulled one out and held it out for her, she went to take it but I pulled it away, "First, you gotta kiss me"

Shane giggled putting her lips on mine, her smoke lay forgotten for a moment as her tongue slid into my mouth. For a moment we kissed and everything else was shut out, it was just me and her now. Her fingers entwined in my hair, the loose ringlets pushing through her fingers, a little groan escaped her lips as I pushed her softly to the metal, her body underneath mine. I pulled away from her and looked into those eyes, losing myself as I always did. I wasn't in love with Shane, just like she wasn't in love with me, but we're teenage girls and we have short term needs. I pulled away and looked at her, her B-cup chest pressing against mine. I pressed her lips to mine again, taking in her strawberry lip gloss and soft fingers trailing up my sides and cupping my breasts.

"Shane" I mumbled against her lips, she looked up at me.

"Havin doubts Rae?"

When we first started fooling around I was a little hesitant, mainly because of how my father and sisters would re-act, but I soon got over that and so did they.

"Nah, just wonderin if you wanna go inside, I bet your back will get sore if you stay here"

Shane kissed me again, pulling me further into her until my whole body was smothering her's. I stayed on top of her, kissing her as she undid my jeans and slid her hand inside. Primal animalistic grunts escaped me as her fingers danced over me, Shane gave that ball a flick, the metal ball I had moved something deep inside me making me want more. Pulling away I stared into those green pools, a finger sweeping over her olive skin. I stood up taking her hand, "C'mon, we'll have more fun inside."

Shane giggled as we shuffled inside my open window and made a beeline for my water bed.

**Randy;**

I wasn't sure what I felt right now, one moment she was on her roof with her friend, laughing and sharing jokes and then mystery girl went from friend to girlfriend. I watched them intently, wondering if they were gonna give me a really good show. Raven pulled her up and they went inside, smiles on their faces, clearly they weren't gonna do much talking. My eyes stayed glued to the roof where they sat, it made alot of sense now that I think about it, I always knew there was something about her and now I knew what it was, she liked girls. Well at least we had that in common. The more I thought about it the more it made sense, Raven could never be accused of being overly feminine, she always had a certain musculinity about her, rough around the edges and the most important thing, she was on her roof making out with a girl, clearly the girl liked other girls. Disappointment flooded through me, unless I got a sex change, not something I was willing to do at this point, I had no chance in hell. Raven was never going to look at me like that unless I put on a dress and suddenly grew a pussy, not something I was willing to do or even could do. I shut the curtain and flopped down on the couch, flipping through the channels in hopes of finding sports. As I surfed through the crap something hit me, I may never get to fuck her, or even date her, but I could be friends with her, I was serious about burying the hatchet and maybe it would be easier this way, I mean both me and her knew that she was gay, so the only motive I had was wanting to build a friendship, and if she happened to spill details about her sex life then that was just a part of the friendship right? Hmm, maybe it wouldn't be so bad being friends with a dyke? I guess only time would tell on that one, but for now at least I had a great mental image of her and her mystery girl making out. It never hurts to have sexy images of the hot lesbian next door.


	33. Cosy danger

**Chapter 33 Cosy danger**

**John;**

Back to Monday, back to school and back to another day pretending that the weekend didn't happen. I spent most of it on the net talking to Iziah, thing was she didn't even know it was me she was chatting with, I'm picking if she did, she wouldn't be very happy about it. Hence why I've been very vague about the whole thing, she knew me only as _DarkDragon_, I wasn't ready to let that go just yet. So it was more shocking and a little nerve racking that at lunchtime she stalked over to our table and plopped down next to Randy, her silver orbs drilling into me.

"You lost?" Randy bit out, he was content with building a bridge with the others but not Iziah, simply because he knew there was no point, he was never going to be on her good side so why waste time trying.

"Keep up that friendly attitude Orton, you'll have them eating out of the palm of your hand" Iziah finally looked at him, her icy smile telling the story, "I think your mad because you've realised that Raven is smarter than you gave her credit for and she wouldn't go near you with a ten foot barge pole"

"Whatever. Enjoy your company Cena"

"Hey Orton, try not to get yourself killed, God forbid, you'd make me happy"

"Yeah whatever" Randy muttered leaving us alone, well alone at the table.

"So Iziah, how are you?"

She ignored my pleasantry, "Every fibre of my being wants to puke at once when I say this, but I need your..." Clearly the words were harder to say than she thought, "I need your..."

"Help?"

"That. Yes"

"Ok.

Iziah looked at me in surprise, she expected more fight but honestly I wasn't in the mood for arguing, least of all arguing with her. "So I'll meet you at your car after school?"

"Sure. I might be late, I have Political Science with Mr Jacobs and you know how he likes to go on and on"

Iziah finally let out a stray laugh, genuine and un-forced, "Yeah, I know"

We drove in silence, I had the feeling she didn't want to talk but for the first time I felt that it wasn't the company, she just had things on her mind. I kept driving, every now and then she would point and I would follow the direction of her peferct black fingernail. Finally I parked and Iziah let out a deep breath.

"Why are we here?"

Iziah didn't look at me, her eyes were glued to Fifth Alley, "Another little girl was raped, apparently there was a witness, I have some things to ask him."

"Iziah don't you think the police should deal with it?" I said gently, those silver orbs burned through me.

"Yes I do think the police should deal with it but sadly there not. According to my sources, not a damn thing is being done, not even help with the aftermath"

"Iziah, things like this take time"

"Yeah I'm aware of that, but did you know that after a rape has occured the police are meant to offer counseling? They are meant to see if the vicitm is safe, they haven't done that with Emma or Leslie"

"How do you know?"

"Because unlike those mother-fuckers wearin a badge, I asked." Iziah got out and looked at me, "Are you gonna sit there all day or are you gonna help me"

I killed the engine and slammed the door shut, "So straight into the alley then?"

Iziah looked at the dark alley, I knew what was going through her head, what happened to her, I knew before Randy told me because Izzy told me first, I guess I'm a better actor than I thought, "You got any money?"

"Why?"

She rolled those orbs at me, "Because theres only one way to get a drunk talkin, and I ain't got my wallet on me"

I fished out some money, her fingers grazed mine and like I was germ infested she yanked her hand back, muttering a thanks. A big step for her, so I let it go. Like a woman on a mission she crossed the street into the _Tom's_. I listened to her from outside making sure that Tom couldn't see me.

"Ah Iziah, how are you m'dear?" Tom said in his jolly voice, he reminded me a little of Santa, if he exsisted. Big round stomach, a long white beard and that voice of joy, kids loved Tom, it was his other shop keep Anthony they didn't like. Because he was an asshole. Plain and simple. Tom had two things that Santa didn't have, a loaded shotgun and weird store rules, like the sign hanging above him, _Men caught staring at women's breasts, will be shot! _Apparently, women go into the store to shop, not to be stared at, hence the sign.

"Hey Tom. I need a bottle of vodka"

"Sweetheart, I can't sell to you, you know that"

"Please Tom, I really need it"

"Honey I'm sorry, but you know the law"

Izzy muttered something unjust about the law, something Tom chose to ignore. "Tom, you know me. When have I ever _asked_ for alcohol? You know I usually steal it, or just steal my Dad's"

Tom let out a sigh, putting a bottle of vodka on the counter, "Alarm has been faulty, I should get it fixed. Yeah, its just gone off, fourty seconds and it comes back, and what the hell is that?" Tom turned his back on the vodka and busied himself with the shelf,

"Thanks Tom" Iziah grabbed the bottle and rushed out. Almost banging into me. Was that a blush? "Ready?"

"Sure"

I followed her back across the street and to the entrance to the alley, for a moment she stopped to grab her bearings. "I might wait out here Izzy" I didn't want to stand in the same place where three children had lost their childhoods, it was just a little too much.

Iziah grabbed my hand, and thats when I noticed the tremble. She was still scared and I realised why I was here, she felt safer with me. At least a little bit safer. "Can you come in with me John?"

"Ok" I let her lead me into the alley, the stench of booze and urine hit me, I tried my hardest not to gag.

"Breathe through your mouth, its not as bad" Iziah said softly, I could only imagine what it must of been like for her when she was being violated, I don't think there was anyone this sick bastard was safe from, because I was just another enemy on his list. Right at the end near some trash cans was the lump that I guessed was the hobo.

"Um, guy?" Iziah called out tentively, he didn't even stir. Iziah stepped forward and looked down at the lump, her foot swung out making him sit up with pain rattling his system, now he was awake.

"What chu want? I'm sleepin here"

"Yeah well I have questions, and you have answers"

He sat up properly and his glassy eyes cast over her, "Lemme guess honey, questions about the little girl? How I found her? What she looked like? Did she say to me that she was raped?" He gave her a look of disgust, "You people are all the same, hungry vultures that don't give a shit about that little girl, know how I know? Because not one of you fuckers has even asked her name!"

Iziah just looked at him confused, "I'm sorry, but who do you think I am exactly?"

"Reporter scum" He spat out, "Piss off, I ain't speaking to you"

Iziah laughed, "I'm not a reporter, and I agree with you. Nothin but hungry vultures that don't give a shit." She pulled out the vodka and set it in front of her like she was showing off a grand prize. "You thirsty?"

I guess he liked the look of the booze because he suddenly regained interest. "The whole bottle?"

"Minus one shot. You tell me what I wanna know and you get the whole bottle, minus one shot" She looked to me, "You want one John?"

"No thanks"

Iziah shrugged, "One shot for me, and the rest is your's guy"

"My name is Frank" He stretched his hand out but Iziah yanked it away,

"You get this after my questions,"

"Now sweetheart"

"My name is Iziah," She spat out, taking off the cap but not letting the neck touch her lips she took a long drink. Shaking away the harsh liquid she gave the bottle to Frank. He took a long skull before putting the bottle beside him.

"Impressive" Iziah looked at him, "Does it still burn?"

"I've been drinkin for about twenty years now, I'm over the burn"

"I guess my five years of drinkin just don't cut it" Iziah shook her head, "I wanted to ask you what happened in the alley?"

"A little girl was raped, thats what happened"

"Yeah I know that and so does the town. I want to know what happened"

He let out a sigh, "I guess its my fault. If I hadn't of left then Leslie wouldn't of been raped."

"Wasn't your fault, if it wasn't this alley, it would of been another one. What happened?"

"He shoved some money into my hand and told me to get me and him some booze"

"Just like that? He didn't threaten you first, or bribe you, he just gave you money?"

Frank nodded, "Yeah, he looked really nervous. If only I knew why he wanted me out of this alley"

"When did you start sleepin here?"

"Uh.. a few days ago. I was on First to start with but I moved here, its warmer" Frank moved a little and right behind him was a generator of some sort, no wonder everything was more smelly, the heat cooked everything.

Iziah didn't say anything, I noticed that she wasn't writing this down like a normal person would have. "Ok one more time Frank" She let out a breath, "You came here a few days ago because of the warmth, and this guy just randomly gives you money to get you out of the alley and when you come back theres a little girl bleedin?"

"Pretty much" Frank gave her a harsh look "If you're gonna start puttin your blame on me, save it. I already blame myself"

"Did you rape her or Emma James?"

Frank clearly was offended, "How dare you! I may be a drunk hobo among other things, but I would never rape a child!"

"Then you're not to blame Frank. The only one that deserves blame is the monster that did it,"

"And you think you're gonna catch him?"

"I'm the only one doing anything about it, so yeah I guess I am gonna catch him, he better hope the piggies get him before I do. At least he'll still have the ability to breathe if they catch him"

We didn't say a word as I drove her home, she was too busy thinking about what Frank had told her, and I was busy trying to breathe without getting the smell of the alley trapped in my nose.

"It don't make sense" Iziah muttered looking out the window,

"What doesn't?"

"Why would he pay the hobo to leave when he could of just moved the location?"

"Maybe it holds a special place for him?"

"Police station!" Iziah cried out making me jump. "We have to go to the piggies"

"Alright calm yourself girl, I'm going" I spun around and headed towards the cop shop. "Why are we going here?"

"He pays the hobo to leave because he knows that the shop keep wouldn't sell to him, he had more time if he just paid him than he would have if he fought him. He was more nervous at Frank comin back." Iziah kept her eyes ahead but continued on with her theory. "You're right, he has a thing about that alley, in order to get it back"

"He's gonna get rid of Frank"

Iziah smiled, I wasn't stupid like she thought, "Bingo. If they keep an eye on it, the next one to go in that alley will be Frank's killer, it'll also be our rapist"

I pulled up outside Tocurra police station, wasn't much of a station but this was a shoe-box town so we didn't expect much.

"Can you come with me?"

"Sure" I got out and followed her, right up to the front desk.

Busty desk jockey, Candice Michelle looked up at us, "How can I help you?" Her smile turned into a smirk when she saw Iziah, "Are you saving us time now Iziah, just gonna turn yourself in?"

"Up yours Candice, I need to speak with Ray Duuket"

"And I need you to leave so I can work"

"Go back to the corner, that should help" Iziah snapped before barging past her and onto Ray's office. Candice screeched at her but Iziah didn't listen.

"Iziah, what can I do for you?" Ray smirked at her, spitting sunflower seeds into his trash can. "You murdered someone, again"

"I ain't murdered nobody, not from lack of trying mind you. I'm here to speak to you about your rapist"

"We're handling it sweetheart"

"Like fuck you are" Iziah slammed her fist on the table,

"Iziah we are very busy, so if you don't mind" Ray gestured her towards the door,

"If you don't listen to me, someone is gonna die and your rapist is gonna go free"

"What are you talking about?"

"The rapist has something about that alley, three girls in the same place, you don't think thats a little odd?"

"Coinecidence" Ray waved it aside making Izzy angrier.

"He paid Frank to leave!" Iziah shouted,

"So he could be alone"

"No! It was about time, he had more time if he gave up some dollars, if he had fought, he would have less time."

"Iziah, this is a police matter, you are a civillain, one with extreme mental anguish, please leave this to us"

"He's gonna die Ray, if you don't do something about Fifth Alley, Franks gonna die and your rapist is gonna go free"

Ray just looked at her, clearly he wasn't going to do anything with her information. "I don't know what _Sherlock Holmes_ or _Nancy Drew_ bullshit you've been reading Iziah, but I'd stop it, you're not a detective." He ran a hand over her silver ringlets, "You're more of the villian. And I really can't wait for the day I get to lock you away"

Iziah slapped his hand away and stalked out of station, I shot him an evil glare, another enemy on my hit list.

When I pulled up outside her house, she hadn't calmed down not that I expected her too. We had tried to get Frank to move but he wouldn't budge, he wanted to meet this bastard so he could take a good swing at him. The police didn't want to hear it, this is what she got when she tried to be helpful. No wonder she was always so bitchy.

"You ok?"

"Why the fuck didn't he listen?" Izzy fumed, "Now Frank's gonna die and his killer is gonna go back to raping children"

I wanted to comfort her but I wasn't sure that was the best thing especially since she was pissed off. "I told you so Cena"

"What?"  
"Told you the piggies ain't doing nothin to handle it"

"Yeah I was wrong, one to you" Taking a chance I put my hand on her's, "But if it helps at all, I believe you and I think what you're doing is really good"

Iziah pressed her lips against mine, soft and un-sure but the moment I felt them I fell all over again. She pulled away and quickly got out of the car, now I knew she was blushing. If all favours ended like that, then I wouldn't mind helping her out.

**A/N How many of you want to kill Ray Duuket? lol DW, I don't blame you...And yay, kisses between John/Izzy!**


	34. I could of done that

**Chapter 34 I could of done that**

**Harmoni;**

After work on Monday, I cornered Raven. I say cornered because sometimes catching that girl is like trying to catch smoke with your bare hands, she could be a slippery little minx when she wanted too.

"Harm, you gotta move, I want coke"

"I need to talk to you" I didn't move because if I moved she would disappear upstairs and I would have to wait for tomorrow and this couldn't wait.

"About what? Please not your boyfriend and Shane's comments, cause we all know that that ain't gonna happen"

"Its got nothing to do with Shane,"

"Then please get outta my way"

I moved but Raven didn't go upstairs, she merely sat on the bench and looked at me, "Ok, what did you want?"

"I was wondering if you could talk to Jamie, about moving into her own room"

"How about you talk to her about kickin her out of her own room"

That was a fair point, it had been Jamie's room before I moved in. The spare bedroom used to be mine, I used to share with my twin but after everything that had happened, I just couldn't go back there, Jamie didn't mind sharing with me but now I guess it was time for one of us to move and I didn't want to go back in that room, even after all this time, the wound still cut deep. Some wounds never heal I guess.

"I'm not kickin her out,"

Raven just looked at me, no matter how you put it at the end of the day I was kicking her out of her own room for my own selfish needs.

"Ok I am, but if you talk to her, she'll listen"

"And she won't hate you"

"And she won't hate me" I added in because that was another reason I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to lose another sister, I still liked Jamie.

"Fine, but you gotta paint my fingernails"

"Deal"

**Jamie;**

As I walked to school and countered all the flower petals along the way, Raven stayed beside me. Harmoni and Izzy had fled up ahead, this wasn't looking good so far.

"Am I in trouble?" I like to know when I'm in trouble, maybe I could talk my way out of it, thats a skill I gotta work on apparently, at least according to Iziah.

"No. But today is a good day for you"

"Ooh why? Am I gettin a muffin button?"

Raven chuckled "No honey, I'm still workin on that. But you do get somethin else"

"Ooh is it a puppy?"

"No"

"A kitty?"

"No"

"Well I give up, what is it I get?"

"A brand new room!" Raven threw her arms around, I guess that meant it was good news. I was still confused.

"But I have a room"

"I know you do, but I thought maybe you were old enough to have your own room, and we just so happen to know that there is a vacancy down the hall"

"Is Harmoni mad at me? Is that why she don't wanna share with me?"

"Nah she's not mad at you. But I think its time you had your own room"

"Then why can't she move?"

"You know that room scares her"

I didn't know why but I think it had to do with Brittney, I don't know what happened to her, she just left one day and didn't come back. Good, because she's the reason I'm now 'special'

"So she's not mad at me?"

"Nah, but if you have your own room, do you know what that means?"

I shook my head, I didn't see the silver cloud to this lining. Or something like that.

"You can decorate it any way you want, you don't gotta deal with people sneakin in when your trying to sleep"

"Can I take the curtain?"

"Sure"

Now I was happy again, I got my own room and the curtain! Awesome day right now.

Of course the awesomeness was ruined when I met up with Kaitlyn before English, I had passed Punk and had tried to say sorry about the purple thing in the woods, but he just ignored me. I lost count on how many times I had said sorry, but it was alot.

"You ok Jamie?"

I really liked Kaitlyn and Aj, my first real friends outside of my sisters, they were really nice and I still didn't get why there no money problem was an issue, but apparently when you have no money whores like Barbie pick on you. Yeah, I think its stupid too.

"I said I was sorry to Punk, but he won't listen"

"Aww" Kaitlyn patted my shoulder, "Are you sure it was Punk and not someone else?"

"I'm not that silly Katy"

"Well yesterday you were calling me Aksana all day"

"Sorry bout that"

Kaitlyn waved it aside, "Sweet as."

"Guess what!?" I suddenly remembered my awesome idea, "Do you want to come for a sleepover this weekend? I've never had one before and I thought I'd try it"

"Sure, is Aj coming?'

"We can ask her, but she can if she wants too"

And then I saw him, on his crutches away from the rest of us and not looking at me, at least trying not to make it obvious, he looked at me once and then quickly looked away.

"He won't even let me say sorry" I whispered sadly to Kaitlyn, "I just want him to know that I'm sorry"

"Do you want me to try?"

"Guess it won't hurt"

"Punk!" She called out gaining everyone's attention, "Jam is sorry for whatever it is she did to you and she hopes your knee feels better real soon!"

"Uh thanks?"

"There you go Jamie, all done" Kaitlyn smiled at me proudly.

"I could of done that"

And I bet my voice would of been way louder.


	35. I think that pretty much sums it up

**Chapter 35 I think that pretty much sums it up**

**Harmoni;**

"Hey, I gotta go babe, I'll see you later?" Seth hurried away, I wasn't even given time to object or say good-bye, seriously I hated it when people did that. Again it was Art before lunch on a Wednesday which meant he spent the majority looking at the damn clock and suddenly needing to leave, if I was paranoid I would've thought it was me, but through his dodgy eyes and small voice he assured me it wasn't. This day was only destined to get worse, because it was Wednesday and now suddenly I had the blonde bimbo Michelle and her just as slutty BFF Layla now leering over my table, I hate to admit this and every fibre of my being wants to puke at once when I admit this, but Barbie, yes Barbie Blank was actually smarter than these two, she had learnt very quickly not to mess with us, she was now even learning not to mess with Jamie now that Jamie had stood up for herself, these two sluts however just would not go away.

"Hey Harmoni, how are you?"

"Busy. Fuck off"

One of them, I wasn't sure which one because I wasn't paying attention let out a slutty laugh, it was like we were best friends and we had just shared some sort of pleasantry. Yeah, that would happen.

"You realise that theres no point in you trying right? I mean hello, you're going to lose"

"You're totally right Lay, I mean she should just pack it in and call it a day"

I had had enough, their voices were starting to annoy me, their accents giving me a slight headache. I looked to the stupid slutty bitches, I guess they bought out the inner Iziah. Which as I thought, was a very good thing. See, once when we were bored, she taught me how to kill someone with a mere pencil, a few quick jabs to the eye with enough force did it, I had enough rage to push the pencil right through Michelle's blue eye and quickly push it through Layla's brown eye, seems I had a spare thirty seconds.

"Seriously Harmoni, we're doing you a favour, I mean if you just quietly quit now, no one will even know."

She actually tried to pat my hand in comfort which I yanked away. "Don't touch me whore"

Layla rolled her eyes as if she was annoyed because I wasn't agreeing. "Look Harmoni, you're going to lose to us if you keep going, but if you quit now it will be easier on you"

"You know what, I think I'll keep going, after all I'm a better artist than both of ya'll put together and if you two are going out for the gallery then it will be my utmost pleasure to kick your ass"

Michelle and Layla burst out laughing, I take it at my expense, oh well. If history has taught me anything its that, sluts always get there just desserts, its just a matter of time.

"Oh thats so cute" Michelle laughed trying to pinch my cheek and in the process got slapped away. They both leaned in real close making me pull away, it was like they wanted to kiss me, no thank you very much.

"We weren't talking about the gallery"

"I need your help" I pleaded sitting at the table with Raven, she looked up at me all serious.

"With?"

Suddenly I had no words, because what exactly could she do to stop my boyfriend (?) from cheating on me without hurting him or anyone else. "Don't matter" I looked around to find their table only contaning his friend, but he wasn't there.

"Where's your boyfriend?" Iziah asked making me look at her evily, trust her to be so insensitive. "Have you lost him?"

"Not yet but she will" Michelle smirked my way as she walked past.

"Do you want me to bash her?"

"Yes please"

"No bashing" Raven scowled, "I'm not taking another superkick to the face, I have enough trouble with my jaw thank you very much"

"OMG! You totally won't believe what just happened!" Jamie bounced litterly as she sat down. "Guess what happened!"

"I don't know, what happened?"

"Well firstly, Aj and Kaitlyn are comin over on Friday night, we're having a sleepover!"

"Score"

Jamie ignored Iziah's hatred of all things 'girly' and went on, her whole face lit up like fairy lights. "And Punk forgave me! He's not mad anymore that I zapped him with a purple thing. Yay!" Jamie clapped her hands in delight. We laughed at the innocence of her, to Jamie everything was so simple and easy, no way would she have to deal with the kinds of crap that we had too, granted because we're stopping that but you get my point.

"Thats great Jamie"

"So happy! So happy! So happy!" Jamie danced in her seat making people look at her, no one at this table really cared, she was happy and thats the important thing. "I'm so happy! Seriously, really happy right now"

"Hey, is that your man?" Raven asked as Seth walked in and sat down with Roman, obviously this would happen, the last moments of lunch and he walses in. I wanted to go over but I wasn't sure if I should, me and him were clear about what was going on between us, but I wasn't sure if he was alright with everyone else knowing, given the fact that this was a time for people to be judgemental, especially when connected to us. Yeah, I think its fucked up too.

"You know who's a great kisser? Fucking golden boy, who would of thunk it? He has a use for that big mouth"

Me, Raven and Jamie just looked at her, firstly she was kissing people now and lastly, it was Cena? I swear I don't even know whats going on anymore.

"What the hell?"

Iziah shrugged, "It happened. Get over it"

"Harmoni, do you like Michelle and Layla and if so would you like it if they talked to your boyfriend?" Jamie asked, her blue eyes nothing but question.

"No"

"Then you might not want to turn around"

Of course I whipped my head around and just like she said, Michelle and Layla flirting with my boyfriend, sluts have no shame.

"Wait, I wanna see how this goes" Raven stopped me from getting up, I shot her the most evilist of looks.

"So Seth, do you wanna come to a party on Friday?"

"Uh probably not, I've got plans"

Michelle ran a hand up his chest causing more venom to swirl in my frame, I swear my eyes were shooting hot red sparks and still Raven prevented me from getting up.

"Are you sure? We could make it worth your while" Layla cooed in stupid accent, now my knuckles had turned white, hands balled into fists.

Seth let out a sigh, "I guess I could ask my girlfriend if she wants to go" He turned around and looked straight at our table, "Hey Harm, wanna go to a party on Friday night?"

Seriously was this happening? Yes, yes it was. I turned around and both of them went in shock mode, they didn't realise I already had my claws (so to speak) in him. I guess I work fast,

"Nah, there whores, I don't like whores. But you're free to go" We both knew I didn't mean a word of that, thankfully he got it.

"Oh thank christ, that means I don't have to go." He stood up and dumped the rest of his food in the trash, "And now I have to go to class. Laters Roman"

Seth winked at me on the way out, I think that pretty much sums it up. You know what didn't make sense? When I looked over at Roman, he was staring very intently at Iziah who was very intently staring at John who was talking to Mickie James and Randy was intently staring a hole through Raven. And now I'm dizzy.

**A/N Ok I had to add in that last part, because I could, enjoy! Oh and new stories for 2013, **_**We will make it work, Hells of collage, Simplicity at its finest and Guilt kills. **_**Onwards tonto! **


	36. Phonecall

**Chapter 36 Phonecall**

**Iziah;**

_"C'mon, I promise I won't bite, unless you want me to bite ;)_

I had to admire _Dragon_'s perserverance, for the last hour and a half, he or she had been trying to convince me to meet them this Saturday, I wanted too because four years is a long time to know someone without meeting them, but I still had a little bit of fear, and shockingly it was fear of something utterly stupid, I feared that he or worse she, would see me and just turn around and walk away. That's right I feared losing my friend when they met me, now that I think about it, thats a very huge possibility. And worse still, I wouldn't even blame him or her.

_No Dragon, I'm busy :)_

_lol no u aint, u just told me that your not _

_damn messenger history ok i dont want too_

_please *starts begging* C'mon me knees r gettin sore!_

_lol u shouldn beg its beneath you_

_wish you were beneath me ;)_

_Dragon! lol u shouldn say that, or type that rather, makes me think..._

_think that you might like it?_

_a little...i mean NO! _

_make you a deal?_

_What kind of deal?_

_I'll stop makin those comments that make you think if you meet me this Sat, at the little seafood cafe, cause I know you like sushi and they do gr8 coffee which you also like alot_

I know its stupid but I liked that he knew that, it proved that he listened, or at least read. _Lol you remembered! _

_Yes I did, so will you meet me?_

_...yes but you have to promise me that you will at least let me know who you are so I at least no who to punch when you walk away from me._

_lol? Ok but you have to let me finish my lunch 1st, ive never had sushi b4_

_OMG! youve NEVER had sushi? like EVER?_

_lmao no, somethin about raw fish makes me a little queasy _

_lol I think I know why ur talkin 2 me, u like men, its weird gay guys are really comfy around me...its weird..._

_lmfao IM NOT GAY! LMFAO_

_Oh thank god! I mean...you dont gotta shout! lol_

_you sound very relieved that im not gay? something i should know? lol_

_yes there is, I'll c u sat, at twelve noon and now I must go because this is a little weird and my phone is ringing...byebye Dragon_

_night sweetheart, sweet dreams! _

Ok so I might have a date on Saturday, what is this weird feeling swirling in my veins? It feels like I'm floating... I ignored it and started searching for my phone, finally I found it, for some reason it was under my butt. Which would explain why I had the _Offspring_'s _You're gonna go far kid_ blasting from my right butt cheek.

"Who is this and why is your number blocked?"

"Iziah?"

"Yeah?"

"Iziah Michales?"

"Do you know me or are you just really good at this game?"

"I need to know everything you know about Emma James"

"Oh I know who you are, you're either reporter scum or the bastard that raped her, sadly for you I don't like either and when I find you" "Iziah! I'm not a reporter or a rapist, I'm FBI and I'm lookin for the Lollipop Rapist, your Detective Duuket seems to be doing squat"

"Yeah I know that."

"You however figured out that Frank was going to be murdered"

"He's dead isn't he?"

"Yeah, found yesterday. Ray seems to think that you did it"

"Well it wasn't," I couldn't help but snap "For the first time in my life I was trying to save somebody,"

He let out a sigh, "Have you got internet?"

"You tell me, your the FBI man"

He let out another sigh, one I reconized, a sigh of annoyance that I was being difficult. Get used to it buddy. "I'm sending you something, it will prove that I am who I say I am"

I clicked on his email or whatever it is that he sent me. I was welcomed to a detailed profile of an actual FBI man. Or at least thats what it looked like, he wouldn't be concrete until I had my own seal of approval.

"Did you get it?"

"Yes. If you're really a FBI man, then my grandfather through marriage will know you, seeing as how he _owns_ the FBI"

Or something to that effect.

"So, how are you?" He asked obviously un-comfy. I ignored him as the ding came through, I was more shocked that my grandfather Vince, could actually use a computer, but thats me, mean to everyone about everything.

Luckily for the stupid guy on my telephone, he was the real deal. "Alright, you're the real deal, what do you want from me?"

"I told you Iziah, I need to know what you know"

"Well that could take a while, I know a lot of stuff"

"Iziah, I need to know how you knew Frank was going to be killed"

"Because anyone with a brain could have figured it out, you want your rapist, then set up bait at the alley, or guards or something. Frank was killed because that alley means something to the rapist, seriously is everyone but me stupid? Three girls in the same alley, see this is why I hate people, there a bunch of idiots"

"Alright, I get it"

"I don't think you do, if you got it, this guy would of been caught already"

"I'll do what I can to make sure he don't walk free, in the meantime if you're gonna continue your _Nancy Drew_ sleuthing, at least relay it back to me, its not illegal for me to shoot him"

I couldn't help but laugh "Just pray and hope that you catch him before I do, if not, well you're gonna be picking up peices of him from around the neighbourhood."

He let out a chuckle, "Uh-huh. I can see that from your record"

"That bird deserved it!"

"I'm sure it did"

"And now I'm hanging up"

I turned off my cellphone just as someone (Raven) tapped on my door.

"Iz, are you ok?" Raven (told you) asked clearly concerned.

I opened the door almost catching her in the face, luckily she moved. "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Were you on the phone?"

"Yeah"

"Who was it?"

I only had one option, lie, because if she knew what I was doing or about to do, she wouldn't be happy and stopping me in this case would mean going to Dad. Something that no one wanted. "Friend of mine"

"You don't have friends."

"Well I made one so if you don't mind"

"Why do I smell a lie?" Those eyes narrowed in clear thought, this is where people got tripped up, she narrows those eyes as if she knows and in your 'freak out' you tell her everything, usually I would let her have her moment, but I didn't want her knowing anything. So I just shut the door in her face, "Because you're paranoid"


	37. Barrage of fruit

**Chapter 27 Barrage of fruit**

**Raven;**

For a split second I let myself believe that Iziah wasn't doing anything bad, I knew she was up to something but what, I didn't know. I guess the only good thing was if and when she got in too deep she would crawl her way out long enough to come and get me, all I had to do was wait I guess. I hated it but there wasn't much else I could do unless I wanted her so angry that she wouldn't come to me at all. I opened the window to my room and carefully heaved myself out along with my books, studying was always easier on the roof, I don't even know why. Maybe it was the cool air, or the light wind, or maybe it was because I had the perfect view into Randy's bedroom window and right now he was doing some sort of excercise without a shirt, no that can't be it. Yeah we all know it was. I pulled my eyes away from his window, I didn't want to be a peeping Raven, although I can say half of the female population could see why I was perving, I didn't want to admit it but the man was hot, he oozed sex appeal like my sister oozed slutty-ness. Yes things like that were possible. I made myself focus on my English, the words certainly came easier knowing that a half naked Randy was my prize for good focusing. The silence around me was perfect, it helped my mind to focus on English, and a half naked Randy, I know I shouldn't be wanting him but that was hard, every inch of his perfect sculpted body made me want him. Stupid attractive people and their attractive bodies. For a while I lost myself in writing words and everything was perfect until I heard the various thumps and jeering, I ducked down getting the paranoid feeling that soldiers were throwing bombs at me, ten seconds later I opened my eyes to find that my side of the fence was fine. It was Randy's front door that was being assulted.

"Hey quit it!" Randy yelled making his way to the front door.

Quickly I fled to the other side of the roof in time to see some brats throwing rotten fruit at his front door, the smell was so rotten I could smell it from the roof. Right on his front door was a lovely note, spray painted in bright letters across his front door was the single word Rapist. I take it they meant his father on account of the whole Lena Yada thing, I thought they had forgotten it but sadly they didn't. According to the little pricks, who I'm sure were the younger siblings of idiots like Barbie Blank and Eve Torres, this thing with his father wasn't dead and buried and it would forever be burnt into his memory, and for right now on his front door.

When he got to the front door they were gone and he was left with the aftermath, I saw it in his eyes, angrily annoyed and sadly frustrated.

"Hey! Want some help?" I called out, he looked around making me giggle slightly, "Up here Randy"

When he looked at me, it was nothing but loathing, I hadn't realised that we were going backwards, last I heard we were moving forward, but that could've been just my impression of the subject.

"Want some help?"

"No thanks"

I wanted to push but I didn't, clearly he didn't want help at least not from me.

I met him at his locker, which was a mission in itself because I had no idea where it was. I waited for him to come but he didn't show, I guess he didn't need anything. Man thats annoying because as of right now, I was late for Mr Sandow's riveting English class. Sadly it wasn't Math or else I would of slept through it.

"Raven you're late"

"Really? I had no idea. I thought I was on time" I snapped as I got to my seat, I was now getting used to sitting next to Randy, but suddenly he wasn't sitting next to me, he was on the other side by himself and away from me. I was really starting to hate this day, that was actually comforting because I usually hated days, it was very rare that I liked them.

"You have a detention" He directed at me before going back to his point, "Now as I was saying, we will be studying _Hamlet_, does anyone know the plot for this play?"

Usually I would of answered, just to move it along but I was a little busy looking at Randy who was so intent on staring at his paper I thought it would combust.

Mr Sandow explained the outline, something about the uncle wanting his brothers wife so he kills him, marries her and then the son finds out and decides to kill the uncle,

Now I raised my hand making Mr Sandow roll his eyes, "Yes Raven?"

"Isn't that the plot to the _Lion King_?"

"No my dear, this is _Hamlet_, perhaps you should read more _Shakespare _and less _Disney_"

"But I like _Disney_, it has deers that die"

"Moving on, now does anyone have anything to say about _Hamlet_?"

"Yeah, it sounds like what happened with Randy's Dad, he got sick of his wife and decided to go after a young girl, oh wait, thats just Randy's dad being a rapist" Brie Bella put her hand back down and laughed with her twin Nicki, seeing the look on Randy's face made me want to hurt them so bad.

After a lot of fucking searching I found him, by the back wall near the art room having a smoke. I could still see the angry hurt in his eyes, poor guy.

"Hey, got a spare one?"

He didn't say anything but gave me a smoke. "You ok Randy?"

"Fine" He spat at me, as if I was the one to make jabs at him.

"I keep a ladder by the blue laundry door"

"What?"

I kept going so he had no choice but to listen even if he didn't take it to heart. "I keep a ladder outside the blue laundry door and my room is first window, I'm awake most nights due to night terrors, if you ever wanna talk, I'm very good at listening and not judging and half the time I don't wear a bra so you can totally see my nipples"

He let a smile slip before being all cold-like again.

"I made you smile, I win"

"I get your point, but I just wanna smoke, alone. If you don't mind."

"Sure. But you can't perve at my ass as I walk away. I'll see you at practice today"

I knew he was staring at my ass but if it was helping him get better then so be it. It was at least nice to know someone wanted me, even if it was Randy freakin Orton.


	38. Wicked aim

**Chapter 38 Cheetahs, bitches and assholes**

**Randy;**

I don't know why I was being such a jerk to her, she so far, was the only one being nice and there I was being a jerk. I guess the remarks just got to me, it shouldn't but it did. Usually I had tougher skin but I guess when the attack was aimed at something so personal, I let it get in. After my last class I headed to practice, we were playing our first game this weekend and I guess we had to be ready, seeing as how we had a new member. It made me wonder how I didn't see that Raven was a lesbian, out of the ten guys that tried out, Raven was the only one that made it, she had single handedly out-maned ten guys, guess thats good news, a lesbian being good at sports. Her sisters were waiting in the grandstands, it was only the youngest one that was watching the players, the other two were a little pre-occupied, one was drawing and the other was making out with her boyfriend, a little disturbing but whatever.

"Hey Randy!" Someone shouted out, luckily most the guys on this team weren't in the main circle that I used to hang out with, so at least for an hour or so I would be safe from jabs. They pulled into a huddle so I could give them the command. It was the first time all day that I talked to her nicely.

"Raven, what's your position"

"From what I hear, she likes being on her back"

"Randy, can I see that bat? I'm gonna shove it up Dolph's ass, from what _I_ hear, he likes it up the ass"

They all laughed, making me snigger. Gotta hand it to the girl, insults came fast and un-relenting.

"No one is shoving anything up anyone's ass"

"Aw but he likes it! John Morrison told me"

"You lying whore!" He tried to leap at her but Adam held him back. Raven smirked at him taking the bat from me and going to home plate,

"Can we get this done _before_ my sister runs out of coffee?"

"Sounds good"

We trampled to our positons, I guess Raven was batting first. Didn't matter, it was practice after all. Dolph however, didn't seem to understand the simpleness right in front of him, don't mess with Raven, its not that hard. So how come its taking both of us ages to learn. Because we're both idiots, thats why.

"Hey Raven! Take your top off! It's the only way you'll get any where in life!"

"I don't know Dolph, I wouldn't even _pay_ to see her naked, I wouldn't want to see her naked even if _she_ paid _me_"

"Your idiotic banter is charming and all, but we're here to play ball, so lets play ball!"

Adam gave her a nice fast one which she smaked clean over Kofi's over extended jumping. I think we have our secret weapon.

After a while, the practice got smoother and everyone did their jobs, the only one that kept jeering at her was Dolph, I think the perioxde has got to him, the more he called her names, the darker her eyes became, clearly not a good sign.

At the last call, which meant one last pitch, Raven got that gleam in her eyes. I couldn't help the little bit of jealousy when she lent up and whispered something in Adam's ear, his blonde locks covering his face so I couldn't get any indication on what was being said. Finally she pulled away and went back to her batting place and Dolph was still shouting things at her, now I wanted to throttle him. Seriously his voice was starting to get annoying, Adam gave another one.

"Bingo!" Raven shouted as the ball went straight into Dolphs balls, the pain was written all over his face as he slumped down holding his balls.

"As always, I have the last laugh" Raven laughed smacking Adam a high-five. "See ya'll next week"

**Iziah;**

"Remind me again, why I'm lettin this happen?" I looked back and the sight not changing didn't make me feel better, after Raven had shown that blonde fucktard her impressive aim, she had waited for Randy and now they were walking home together, which meant I was stuck with Jamie, Harm and her boyfriend, whose name I'm still trying to remember, why the hell she was being nice to him to start with got to me. Am I the only one that remembered the pain he caused, the scars are still there might I add, seriously if you pull back my sister's hair and looked real close, you could see a thin white scar where that bastard through her down some stairs and cracked her damn skull open.

"Because Raven wants to bury the hatchet with him and if either of us tries to stop that, well its best not to think about it"

I let a growl slip, "I still don't like it. We all know whats gonna happen"

Harmoni touched my shoulder softly, "No we don't, so for the mean time let it go"

"For the mean time?"

Harmoni shrugged "Well if it turns out that you're right, which could be a huge possibility, then I see no reason why _you_ can't throw _him_ down a flight of stairs"

I growled again, "Still wish I could do that now"

"Your funeral"

When we got home, I followed her straight to the roof, with any luck neither of us will be thrown off it anytime soon, which has been known to happen.

"So what do you think? Do I have a chance?"

"Chance with what?" I asked sitting beside her, I hoped she didn't mean a chance with that fucktard next door, I couldn't handle that right now.

"To have some sort of baseball career, or some sports career"

"How many sports do you plan on taking?"

"Just two, I don't like to get bored"

"Clearly"

Raven had this thing about staying busy, I think it was the night terrors, if she was exhausted then I guess she wouldn't dream, already she had school work, her job, taking care of us, baseball and now a second sport, although I guess if she's busy with that, she wouldn't have time for Orton, even I knew that was a long shot, if she liked you, she made time for you.

"So do I?"

"Course you do, you're a natural athelete, you know that Rae"

She lay back on the blue roof, "Cool. Just so I'm not wasting time"

"Whats going on with you and fucktard boy next door?"

"Nothin. We're just friends far as I know"

"I don't think you should be friends with him"

"Knew you would say that"

"Raven, of all the things he has done, if you be nice to him know, you're basically giving him permission to hurt you, and the worst part is, he now has ammo, a lot of it"

Raven let out a sigh, "Then I guess it'll be my face going red when if it backfires"

"I don't want it to get to that"

"I think he's changed"

"Raven, cheetah's don't change their spots and assholes don't stop being assholes"

"So are you a cheetah or an asshole?" Raven snapped at me, I guess I had been on a tyrade like his, only I hurt bullies, not innocent people I didn't even know.

"Hey that is not fair!" I had anger issues, like I knew the faggot next door did, but I had been very good, I hadn't hurt anyone that didn't deserve it in a very long time.

"Why is it that you can change but he can't?"

"Because he's a douchebag!"

"And you're a bitch! And yet I don't hold that against you."

I couldn't even defend myself, because she made a good point, my wrath had been forgiven and somewhat forgotten, so why couldn't I do that for him? Because I don't like him, thats why.

"Izzy, I know you don't like him and I know that you think I'm makin a mistake but I think he's changed and I want to give him a chance"

"Fine."

"Of course just because I like him don't mean you have too, but I don't want you hurting him either, well I can guess you guys can throw barbs at each other, just nothing to do with his scandal"

"Ok that makes a tad better, but only a tad. But I still think I'm right"

"Right about what? That he's an asshole? Cause we can all admit that, even he can"

"No, not that. He hasn't changed Rae, you just think he has, mark my words Honey, the moment that inner circle accepts him back, he'll go back and leave you in the dust, and nothin will change at all. He'll be the king again and he will go back to torture, and the worst part is, it'll be worse because he will know your secrets"

"Now who's paranoid?"

"I'm serious, just be careful. Don't reveal too much, or at least try and get dirt on him"

"Uh-huh"

Now she was done with the conversation and glancing at the backyard next door I could see why, dickhead had his shirt off. Damn it, that girl had always been a sucker for tattoos.


	39. It just got weirder

**Chapter 39 It just got weirder**

**Raven;**

Randy just looked at me, those blue eyes trying to stay on my eyes, which I imagine was hard considering I was wearing very little.

"So this was awkward" I said brightly turning red, for the first time in my life I was mortally embarrassed, this wasn't something that I could just glance over as much as I wanted too. He didn't say anything but his gaze was firmly on my eyes and I was trying so hard to make the earth open up and swallow me whole.

"I should go home"

Randy still didn't say nothing but gently he took my arm and started walking me down the drive, "There you go Raven, will you be alright going up the ladder?"

"Yeah. Thanks"

He clamped up again, before he went home, he made sure I got up the ladder safely. I bolted it shut in hopes that I wouldn't be going out it again. I asked Randy what happened but he didn't say, the only thing I know is one minute I'm in bed and the next Randy is standing in front of me, a stinging rippling up my cheek. Clearly the night terrors struck again. If I only I knew what happened, but he didn't say anything, he just stared at me, those icy eyes seemed colder, so much colder than usual that it made me cold. Sighing I got into bed, wondering if I should handcuff myself to the bed post. Do you think I could get back to sleep? No, I agonized until I got a damn headache, good that there was no school tomorrow, bad because I had baseball. This sucked big time, at least I was used to everything sucking, if only I knew what happened. Damn it.

**Randy;**

I had just finished my homework (that's right) when I heard her sweet voice. I looked out the window in time to see her coming out, some how she looked different, I watched her climb down the ladder, still muttering swear words, locks of hair flying everywhere, I kept watching her with mild interest wondering where she was going at this time of night wearing her bra and boxers, whoever that girl was she was making out with was very very lucky to be getting an after dark call. She vanished from my view for a moment then I saw her again, climbing the fence that seperated our yard, she easily flung her leg over and began to climb down. She brushed herself down and climbed the gate that led to our back yard. I came out and met her on the back doorstep, thats when I knew why she was here, she was asleep and her night terrors had bought her to me, I could only hope that in her dream we weren't fighting. Raven looked at me, her eyes open but not moving the right way, swear to God they were rolling around like they weren't attached to her. Her hand touched my face, soft and sweet then her mouth was on mine, moving hotly trying to tickle my tonsils, I should of pushed her away, but I didn't. I pulled her closer and kissed her back, her little hands moving over me, little grunts of pleasure escaping her throat. Now I pushed her away, I had too this wasn't fair or right. She cocked her head at me, her brain trying to catch up with what was happening.

_A jolt to the system_. I had no idea how to jolt her, I tried shaking her but that did nothing except make her eyes rattle, I'm pretty sure I heard them clunking around in her skull. She smiled sweetly at me, coming closer again. Her arms wrapped around me, a hug had never felt so nice, hugs and me didn't usually mix but this one was sweet even if it was some how tainted by her not being mentally conscious. She let out a little moan as her hand stroked my back, I couldn't help but do the same thing.

"Randy" She let out, all breathy and erotic. I pulled away again and I hoped to high heavens that she didn't hate me for this. I gave her a sharp smack across the face, now her eyes snapped to life, shutting then opening. Confusion hit her and so did embarrassment when she realised what she was wearing and who she was with.

"Um, what am I doing here?"

I couldn't say anything because what the hell could I say, we were making out and then I slapped you and now here we are. I just kept my eyes up, telling myself mentally not to stare at her breasts, it was harder than I thought.

"So this is awkward"

We just stared at each other, I was a little hurt that she had no idea what was going on but I guess I had to get over that and fast.

I made sure she got home safely before I went back to my own house. Instantly I went online and looked up sleep disorders, when I finally found the one that she had. I kept reading and the more I read the more I realised that something screwy was going on in her head and I realised that I was only a small part of it, apparently bullies (me) can cause stress and that can trigger nightmares but mix in my bullying with the 'scandal' (if the stories are true) no wonder the girl went through night terrors. It also explained why she had no idea why she was here in the first place or what had happened, with night terrors the person doesn't remember a thing when they are woken up. I shut down the computer with one thought, if she came back over again, in her 'sleepy' state I would give her what she wanted, it would be the only way I could get her seeing as how she wouldn't do it while she was awake.

**A/N Ooh bad Randy! Will he or will something stop him? Oooh! Next up Iziah and her date! **


	40. Are you kiddin' me?

**Chapter 40 Are you kiddin me?**

**Iziah;**

Every few seconds I kept looking at my cell, it held the time and every second this baseball game went on kept me closer away from Dragon, ok I was nervous, this concept was new to me. Usually I stayed away from people and meeting them and being nice, I wasn't even sure if I could do it, it was almost foreign. Harmoni shot me a look of utter glee, her hand wrapped in...that guys, really should put effort into remembering his name. I looked to the feild again, Rae was up and sadly the only cheering section she had was us girls, and Harm's man candy. Like everyone else, the opposing team under estimated her, throwing her a slow ball which she smacked pretty damn far, her team ran home along with her and suddenly they were all lifting her up and cheering for her. I guess they won. Thank God thats over, wait now I gotta meet Dragon, damn baseball go longer.

"Time to go Izzy"

"Maybe I should wait for Raven"

"Go and meet Dragon, we'll wait for Rae."

"Fine" I kinda huffed, don't get me wrong I was glad that I was being made to go but it was still nerve racking and I wasn't sure if I wanted to meet him now.

It didn't take me long to get to the little cafe that he had picked out, smelling the fresh coffee beans and raw fish made me hungrier and thirstier, I never thought fish and coffee would be a good mix but apparently it was. I let out the breath I was holding and started towards the door, Dragon said I would know it was him because he would be wearing a bright green hat along with a bright green shirt. I froze when I saw him, my heart stopping in its place, there was only one person wearing a bright green combo and I didn't like it one little bit. He didn't notice me so I did the only thing my brain would allow me to do, I bolted the hell out of there and ran all the way home and didn't stop until I got there.

When I got home Rae was sitting at the table doing her homework like a good girl, I snapped the door shut and lent against it as if that would keep out the monsters, huffing and puffing she looked at me. "I take it, it didn't go very well"

"Its fucking John Cena!"

"What's fucking John Cena? And is that why you're pissed off?" Harmoni asked walking into the kitchen with Jamie, her boyfriend gone or at least not here in the kitchen.

"Dragon is fucking John Cena!"

"Oh. Is that why you're mad, guy you like is fucking John Cena, who you also like but won't admit too"

I groaned as a rippling pain rattled my skull, "Must you do that? You know damn well what I'm talking about"

"Alright Izzy sit down, Harm make a coffee." Raven cleared her books, "Now Izzy, start from the beginning, what happened with Dragon and John Cena?"

"Its the same guy!"

"Just like that guy from _The Mummy_!" Jamie squealed, yes Jamie thought that _Oded Fehr_ and _Arnold Vosloo _ were the same guy, there weren't but there was no tellin her that, moving on.

"Yeah Jam. I went into the cafe and the only guy that had a bright green combo was John fucking Cena!"

"Stop swearing," Raven rolled her eyes, "And what did you do?"

"What do you mean, I got the fuck outta there! I was not gonna stay and have lunch with that prick!"

"Is it so bad that John and Dragon were the same guy?" Raven asked gently, "I mean you like John when he's the dragon"

And then it clicked, John Cena the worlds loudest big mouth knew everything about me, including the one thing I wanted away from public knowledge, the fact that I was the lollipop girl. I started to bang my head on the table, "Why must life be so damn difficult! Why must everything I do turn to shit! Why does God hate me!"

"Iziah! Stop it!"

I stoppd it and went straight to my room, with any luck John would of realised that I had stood him up by now, if not then he's clearly dumber than I thought and I wasn't even sure that was even possible. I loaded up _Messenger_ and there he was online. I wanted to punch him just looking at his name, he lured me in, fooled me and extracted my secrets. I was in the perfect place for black-mail, be a good girl and do as he asks or he splatters my secrets to the world.

_Hey Icy! werent we meetin 2day?_

_no you fucking liar!_

_woah! wats up with you Icy? Bad day?_

_yah i found out who you are _

_and thats bad?_

_u lied to me! so yeah its bad JOHN_

_i repeat why is it bad IZIAH!_

_because you lied to me! _

_actually technically I never lied, you never asked if I was john_

_i asked if i knew you and guess what i do!_

_again tech you dont, you asked if you knew me and you didn't, you knew OF me but you knew nothin about me, you didn't learn anything about me until we started talking_

_and you lured me in by pretending to be a nice guy_

_i am a nice guy and i refuse to apologize for wanting to know you _

_look you have your info ok? go and tell everyone all my secrets because we all know that your gonna_

_:,( u think i would do that? everything we have exchanged has always been kept between us, i never said a word to anyone about anything, not even randy or my dad, no one knows about anything we have exchanged, ive kept it all to myself. _

_Y?_

_Because I told you I wanted to know you and if i leaked anything you never would of spoken to me again, why didnt you make the connection b4?_

_because im an idiot so maybe you should start with that when you go on your gossip spree, good day_

_Iziah! _

_I said good day!_

_**IcyQueen has logged off. **_

I flopped back on my bed and let the soft hum of my laptop buzz around my tiny space, I tried to ignore it but I couldn't and pretty soon hurt ridden tears couldn't be ignored anymore. They just kept coming, the second time in my entire life that I had cried, I hated it was because of John.

**John;**

I just kept staring at the chat window, I hated that it was left that way, hated that she thought I would do something like that, hated it that she thought I could hurt her, I don't know what I expected really, but I had hoped against hope that she would at least be willing to talk about it but I guess she couldn't even allow me that. I stayed on the net for hours just watching the screen and hoping that she would come online. Finally a little luck was on my side and she did come online.

_Izzy pleze talk 2 me_

_no_

Then she un-friended me and then she was gone. The only consalation was the fact that if she ever wanted to be friends again she had the link, I didn't think that was about to happen, if there was one thing I knew about Iziah straight off the bat, it was the fact that the girl could hold a grudge. Anger was something she could and would hold onto for a life time.


	41. Nice little chat

**Chapter 41 Nice little chat**

**Raven;**

Iziah was pretty much in a bad mood so we made ourselves scarce, when she's in a bad mood you better watch the hell out, so I had locked myself in my room, I think the others did the same, she was still down there in her room swearing and crying, we weren't going to mention that we knew she was crying, Iziah didn't like to show emotion, well other than intense rage. I pottered around doing nothing really, there wasn't really much I could do, all my homework was done and all Jamie related needs had been taken care of so I was just waiting for bed and the night terrors, I wonder where this one will take me and I hope I have the sense to put some damn clothes on. Soft tapping came to the window, I almost jumped outta fucking skin, damn zombies sneaking up on me, thats how they get you, sneak up on you when you least expect it. It came again as I pulled on my singlet "Hold up, I'm comin!"

When I pulled the window open I wasn't expecting to see Randy on the other side, "I see what you mean about nipples"

"Other than my nipples, is there a reason you're here?"

"I can leave"

I saw it in his eyes, he wasn't about to leave even if I meant it. "Just give me a moment"

I shut the window again and pulled out my special silver box, before I joined him on the roof I pulled on my black hoodie, at least he wouldn't be able to see my nipples through it. He was already sitting on the blue metal when I pushed the window open, his icy eyes scanning our back yard. I was inches from him, his skin almost brushing against mine, it was the wrong time for a flash of heat.

"So, everything ok?" I asked putting the silver box in front of me, gently lifting the lid so it didn't creak too much. I hated creaks.

Randy shrugged his broad shoulders but didn't say anything else. I peaked over at his yard, more rotten fruit and more harsh words, it was now topped off by the head of a stray cat, yeah someone had actually be-headed a cat and dropped it on the front door step. I'm started to think they don't like Randy or his father, but that could just be me.

"Whats with the box?"

"My father gave it to me when I was six, a few months before he died. I used to keep my special stuff like jewllery and notes and stuff but I don't really have much of that crap now, now its just where I hide my weed"

He blanched, I saw it in his whole body, he shouldn't of been surprised really, I mean we're well known for being a bit psychotic so why is smokin' weed such a shocker.

"Weed?"

I flicked a look at him while I rolled a joint, I didn't smoke it all the time but every now and then you need a gentle hit to take you away from reality, it wasn't my reality that sucked right now, it was his.

"Yes Randal, weed"

"Didn't think you smoked"

"Every now and then" I shut the lid and patted myself down for a lighter, sadly it was inside.

"Hold up, I got ya" Randy pulled out his own lighter and sparked it up. I lent in making sure not to catch my hair, I did that once and it wasn't fun, singed hair didn't smell very good. He put it away as I let the drugs hit me, it was damn lucky that Dad wasn't here, he would super kick my head off my pretty shoulders if he knew.

"You want some?"

He just looked at it, I could practically see the devil and angel on his shoulders. "Sure"

Randy took a little hit and started coughing, I smacked his back until he was breathing normally, "You've never smoked before have you"

"No, was it that obvious?"

"Only a little" I took it back and had another drag, "Wanna try again Viper?"

Randy let out a deep laugh "Viper?"

"Kinda nickname we made up, it wasn't meant to sound cool but there you go"

He took it off me and had another puff, minus the coughing. He passed it back to me and I put it out, I could only handle a little bit at a time unless he wanted to hold my hair back while I puked, not sure he would at this point.

"So you still haven't said why you're here, don't get me wrong I enjoy the company but the last time we were together it was like you hated me"

"I don't hate you, things are just hard at the moment"

"Yeah I got that" I let out a breath, "So wanna tell me what with the cat head?"

"Cat was my Dad's, they cornered it and chopped his head off, Dad's been in tears for a while. He loved that cat."

I patted his hand which he moved swiftly, I guess he didn't like my contact, I could live with that, (as long as I saw Shane tomorrow, yeah you see where I'm going with that)

"I'm sorry Randy, I know how you feel"

"Do you?" His eyes peirced mine with loathing, he had heard that alot from people who didn't know squat.

"Two of your ex-friends cornored Jamie's bunny rabbit and hacked it to peices, they sent her the ears. She didn't sleep for weeks"

"Sorry"

We just relaxed for a moment, the slight breeze providing the best back drop for getting stoned. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Randy, as long as its not can you take your top off"

"Oh then never mind"

I shoved him slightly, "But seriously?"

"What was it like?"

"What was what like?"

He quickly looked around to see if we really were alone, "The mental house" His voice even dropped a whole octive, weird.

"It wasn't nice"

He waited for me to go on but I didn't, I wasn't about to tell him about the hell I went through, being locked away and pumped full of drugs, mixed in with random beatings and one attempted rape, it wasn't an experience that I wanted to share with anyone, not even my sisters knew what I went through, I refuse to let anyone know, it wasn't something that people should know about.

We just stayed together on the roof and let the weed do its magic, pretty soon I would see little elves dancing on the lawn, I love those little guys.

"You heard about the scandal"

"Which one? In this stupid hick town there's a scandal around every corner"

"The one concerning us, my dad and me"

"Because by us I thought you meant the fuckers on the other side of the fence" I got out before I could stop it, Randy shot me a filthy look but didn't say anything.

"Sorry Rand, go on"

He let out a sad shrug, "You already know, whats the point in telling you"

"I know the rumors, until I hear it from your mouth I won't be believeing nothin, although I'm a little curious about your porn career"

"My what?" Randy looked at me making me laugh, clearly he ain't heard that one yet.

"According to Gail Kim and Madison Rayne, you starred in a porn flick over the summer, I'm curious,"

"Because you want to see me naked?"

"Because," I struggled to come up with another answer "Fine yes, I wanna see you naked. Happy now?"  
"Figures the only girl that wants to see me naked is a"

I really hate it when people just stop talking, "A what?"

"Nothing, it don't matter"

It mattered to me, what was I that made me different from the other girls, why would it be ok for them to see him but it would be different for me,

"Just tell me one thing, is it because my last name is Michales?"

"No"

At least thats something right? "So you were gonna say something about your scandal?"

"They have it all wrong" Randy looked away from me and looked straight ahead, things are always easier to say if you don't have to look at people, talking to space was always easier. "Lena Yada wasn't a victim, she was a run-away. Dad took her in"

I didn't say anything, I just let him have the floor so he could get it off his chest, "When Lena ran away from home, Dad found her sleeping on the streets, Dad felt sorry for her and I guess was afraid of what would happen if she stayed on the street"

"So he took her in to keep her safe"

"Yeah" Randy nodded, "When Mum was alive, they used to take in run-aways all the time, most of them just wanted a hot meal and a warm place to stay, guess it didn't leave him when she passed away. Anyways, Lena was with us for almost the whole summer, when Dad suggested one day that she go back to her family, she snapped. She started crying and begging not to go back, he assured that it would be alright. He told her to stay there and he would go and get some supplies. Everything just spiralled from there, police were notifyed that the missing girl had been found and it didn't help how they found her."

"Half un-dressed and hand-cuffed to your father's bed"

"Yeah, Lena thought Dad would let her stay if she gave him, well you can guess what she thought. Lena thought that if she hand cuffed herself to his bed in her underwear then Dad would fuck her and she would get to stay. And well you know the rest"

"Where is Lena now?"

"Foster care I think, I called her a couple of days after she was taken, she said she was doing fine and the foster family they placed her with were really nice."

"Wonder why she ran from home"

"Because her father was beating the shit out of her and her mother was too drunk to care"

"Poor girl" I could sympithize, my cousin grew up like that, except that both parties were the same person. Moving on. "Did your Dad even get a trial or at least a phone call?"

Randy let out a snide sarcastic snort, "In this town? Ray Duuket found his girl, and the bad guy was right in front of him, it didn't even matter that my father wanting to rape Lena wouldn't happen in a million years, guess its in the genes"

"What do you mean?" Don't get me wrong, I had chatted to his Dad and he didn't seem like a kiddie-rapist to me, he was nothing but friendly, if you ask me he's overly friendly, towards my Dad. Wait! Shocker! "Your Dad is gay"

"Even with drugs you're smarter than the average girl"

I couldn't help but laugh "I prefer smarter than the average bear, but whatever"

We both let out loud chuckles, it was more the weed than it was the funny line, but he was happy and he wasn't getting his happiness from hurting me, so I'll totally take that.

"Yeah my Dad is gay. He had me when he was young and then realised his mistake, its weird. When they were together they did nothing but fight but the minute he came out and my mother got over the shock, they had never been happier, they were back to being best friends, two friends raising their son. Weird"

"Bet I could beat that but its not a compitition right"

"No its not Raven"

"Because if it was, I'd win"

"You'd win just by having Iziah on your team"

"Izzy isn't weird, she's just psycho. And I'm dizzy"

"Stop twirling your finger in the air then,"

I put my hand down, un-aware of what I was actually doing. "Sorry," I lay back on the roof and suddenly realised the sky was filled with stars, Randy lay down with me letting out a gentle sigh.

"It's really nice up here, I can see why you come up here"

We just lay there, when my hand touched his he didn't let it go, he gave it a gentle squeeze, making my heart flutter. I wanted to scoot closer but I was too afraid that he would crawl away. I don't know how long we were up there but it was a while, when we sat up the wind was more harsh and it shook me to the bones. I shivered like a maniac, I couldn't even control my shaking. Randy wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his warmth. I could feel his heart beat, thumping loud like a bass drum. He pulled away slightly, stroking a silver ringlet from my face, "You really are" "Raven I'm going out!"

Iziah suddenly shouted as she ran across the front yard, her trench coat flapping in the wind, she got into the four-wheel drive, a couple of toots and she was gone. The moment between me and Randy gone, we lept apart as if we had just been caught in bed.

"I should go, its late and its getting cold."

He left without another word, when Iziah got back and told me what the hell she was doing, I was going to bitch-slap so hard the silver will fall out of hair, seriously I'm-a slap the silver off her for ruining that precious moment between Randy and me.


	42. Close shave

**Chapter 42 Close shave**

**Iziah;**

"Are you sure you wanna do this Iziah?" Roman asked in his deep voice, his dark almond shaped eyes staring straight ahead. If you're slow let me fill you in, Roman Reigns is an undercover FBI officer, apparently he was sent here to catch the rapist, I didn't quite believe that, why the hell would FBI care about three girls in a nameless town that doesn't even appear on the map, maybe I was being too harsh on Roman, I mean other than me, he was the only one wanting to help get this bastard off the streets, if he accomplished that then his real reason for being here just didn't matter. At least for right now, it didn't matter.

"We're the only ones that care, we gotta do something"

Roman didn't say anything, he just turned the corner and headed towards 5th alley, now that I had managed to conquer the fear of it, I had no issues doing this, with any luck it would work. There was a dance going on at the moment, girls as young as twelve coming and going, if our guy was here then we would catch him. People were more hesistant and saftey concious now, after Emma and Leslie, they weren't letting there children out of sight, well almost. Roman pulled over and gave me another dark penetrating look,

"You sure you wanna go in there?"

"No I don't, but if it saves another little girl then so be it" I pushed the door open and headed to the alley, so far it was just me and the stray rats, at least I hoped thats what they were, I so couldn't deal with racoons at the moment. This is where my training in gymnastics comes in handy, thats right I used to do gym and be very good at it. Instead of standing in the corner, I put a foot on each side of the wall and started to climb up, the black alley consumed me, if this was day time I would of stuck out like a sore thumb, but in the cover of the night, I was invisible to the naked eye, halfway up the corner, a foot on each side of the bricks. I could only hold this pose for an hour so hopefully this prick hurried up. Right now I had the upper hand, I could see everything perfectly, partly because my eyes had been well trained to adjust to the darkness and partly because I was up high-ish. From where I was I could hear them, the children from the dance squealing around with excitement as older brothers and parents picked them up, it gave me a little comfort, people were starting to wake the hell up and realise that the streets weren't as safe as they used to be. See, back when I was raped they arrested some hobo for it, I only knew it wasn't him because the hobo had an accent, my rapist didn't, but no one listened to me and he was jailed, of course nothing else was done because the police thought they had caught their man, the police think alot of things, its adorable really. Just as some over-excited girl called out to her friend, the alley became occupied by someone else, I could tell it was a man from the disgusting cologne _it_ was wearing, it almost made me vomit. The smell of it made me stop in my tracks, I had smelt that scent some where else and when my brain hit the conclusion, I didn't think I could hold it in, I kept telling myself that I was wrong as always, or there was some other explaination, it couldn't be and if it was, well they didn't know the real definition of crazy-insane-psycho-bitch. He surveyed his area, tsking to himself making the colour in my face drain away, I had heard that somewhere else and it only made this situation worse. He went to the only dark spot in the alley, right below me, well almost right below me, there were a few steps between us so far, the worst part was, I couldn't attack just yet, as far as I knew this was a bum trying to spend a night in the warmth, or a drunk wanting to take a leak, so far it wasn't the rapist. He let out several deep breaths and with each one I could smell his cologne oozing inside my open pores. I think when I go home tonight, I'll scrub until at least three layers of skin come off. I wasn't sure how long I was there but I knew my feet were starting to slip. I let them go down slowly, without noise. With each slide I got further to the ground and my hope of staying under the cover of night was starting to fade, I could only hope I remembered the army-like training my father and uncle had bestowed upon me. Or rather drilled into me from an early age. All at it once it happened, a little girl was grabbed and I flew to her defence. He had her around the throat and I wrapped my chain around his throat, while he joked and flailed around like a wet fish, his vicitm ran off, fleeing quickly and shouting for help. I held on tight as he choked and kept trying to get free, I shouted for Roman but he wasn't coming, all at once he pushed back until I hit the wall and pain rocketed up my spine, he pulled himself together and rushed towards me, he layed out one good punch before fleeing, I saw why when I pulled myself up, Roman had finally arrived, took him long enough damnit.

"You ok Izzy?"

"Fucking perfect! Where the hell were you?"

"I didn't hear you, the little girl dashing from the alley gave it away. What happened?"

"He grabbed a girl and I tried to choke him out. Didn't see anything that got me, just a punch to the face."

Roman sighed, "He won't strike again tonight, he'll be too afraid too, C'mon, I'll take you home"

I followed Roman from the alley, I just kept thinking about that smell, I knew it but at the same time I didn't, if I was right then nothing would ever be the same again, I was hoping I was wrong, I always knew that there was going to come a day when I was right and I just hoped it wasn't now, I don't think I could take it.


	43. Mystery solved

**Chapter 43 Mystery solved**

**Harmoni;**

Another Wednesday and another lunch hour without Seth, I noticed the pattern starting to arrive and I hated it, mostly cause I had no idea what he was doing, if I knew then it wouldn't be so bad. I was staring into space as Raven was trying to convince Iziah to tell her the truth about her black eye, Iziah however was sticking to the same stupid story, she punched herself in the face while taking off her shirt, we didn't quite believe that mainly because Iziah is stupid but she isn't that stupid, so of course Rae wanted to know what really happened or more to the point, who did it. Iziah after a while just ignored her and went on with her lunch. Our table went quiet for a moment and I thought that maybe that was the end of it, until John Cena walked in and Iziah stood up in her dramatic fashion,

"Excuse me, bidness to take care of"

Iziah cheerfully (which was creepy in itself) skipped her way to John's table, after some dark words (I'm guessing) to Orton, he left and Iziah shared her conversation with Cena, I had no idea what they were talking about because I wasn't paying attention. When she came back she was actually smiling,

"Well now I feel better"

"I'm afraid to ask why" Raven muttered rubbing her temples. Iziah gave her that mile-wide smirk.

"Me and John had a chat, and to slash a long a story short, we've decided that talking to each other on _Messenger_, is a great step to take"

"But weren't you majorly pissed when you found out it was him to start with? Why would you wanna talk to him now?"

Iziah merely shrugged and continued on with her yoghurt, we both got it, talking to Cena made her happy but she wasn't about to admit to that, not when people (John Cena) could and would over hear.

"Whatever, I'm going to get something to eat, I am still hungry, imagine that" Rae laughed getting up, girl was always hungry mainly because she couldn't eat much.

"Hold up Rae, I'll come" Now that she mentioned it my pizza hadn't quite hit the spot, so I trudged with her to the line, Iziah as usual pushed in behind us making the girl behind her get very upset, luckily it was Rosa Mendes and she wasn't in the mood to speak English, it wasn't hard to understand but still Iziah opened her mouth.

"Sorry, I don't speak German, why don't you try a language I understand, like Engrish"

Raven pushed me ahead to the window and all words just stopped, Seth was behind the window serving food, only two kinds of people worked behind the cafeteria, poor people and Tyson, and he so wasn't Tyson. When he saw me, his face drained of colour as his 'horrible' secret was now out of the bag, he was poor and in order to eat he was working the cafeteria, it actually wasn't that big a deal but clearly to him it was. Raven however made reality return to normal speed,

"Might as well move on to the next window Iz, Harm is gonna spend the next fourty-five minutes flirting with the cafeteria boy. Hey Seth is there anymore yoghurt left"

Without a word he gave her a yoghurt and she dropped the coins into his hands.

After school I waited for him outside woodshop, he was the last one to come out and when he saw me, his face dopped again.

"Hey, wanna walk home together?"

"Sure"

Needless to say the walk home wasn't very pleasant, well it wasn't at the start, we were both quiet not knowing what to say.

"Seth why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't know how, how was I meant to say that I am below your class, just a dirt poor guy who can't even afford to eat"

"Below my class? That is a bunch of bullshit, the only people in this town who care about 'class' are sluts like Barbie Blank and her equally slutty friend Eve Torres."

"I'm sorry"

I patted his arm, "I don't see the big issue, it doesn't make you a bad person just because you have to accept a handout in order to survive, besides I know of people who have it worse, hobo's for example, at least you have a roof and food, some hobo's don't even have that. I feel sorry for them,"

Seth finally wrapped an arm around me and kissed my temple, now that I knew where he went on Wednesdays, everything else made sense, why he got locked out, why he had to be home at a certain time, and so on and so fourth. It didn't change the obvious, he was hot and loved Pantera and all the other good parts of him.

"Sorry, but now you know so yeah thats what I do on Wednesdays"

"Oh thank God! I thought Iziah was right and I smelt bad"

Seth let out a chuckle, "You do smell, smell amazing that is"

"Oh you and your cheesy pick-up lines"

"Well I do try"


	44. Test dummy

**Chapter 44 Test dummy**

Just after half nine, I headed out to the roof to sit and think about stuff, by stuff I mean Randy naked, he and me had been getting closer and closer, I found myself liking it and liking him, now that he's no longer busy throwing me into lockers, I found that he was a nice guy and had a wicked sense of humor. Iziah still refused to tell me about her black eye but assured me it wouldn't happen again, she also told me that if it did happen again she would tell me everything, possibly so I could work my magic and fix it. For right now I could breathe easy because she was talking to John on the net, I had never seen her smile so wide when John accepted her friendship once again.

"Hey, you busy!?"

Randy called out to me pulling me back to the reality, that handsome face relaxed with a happy glow. Looks like someone just got laid, why the hell did that just make me jealous? Ignore it and move on.

"Course not, come on up!"

By the time he had joined me, I had already settled down to look at the darkening sky, he crashed down next to me, "So what brings you over to me Randy?"  
Broad shoulders moved up and down, "Bored, Thought I'd come and see what you were doing"

"Nothin much really, just finished the homework, and thats pretty much it. Man my life is so dull"

Randy let out a chuckle, "Dull is good. Did you hear about last night?"

"That it got dark like any other night?"

Randy laughed again "No. Some girl was pulled into an alley but was saved by some vigilante, fucker got away but managed to escape being choked."

"How did you hear that?"

"It was on the police scanner, since the Lena thing, Dad has been really paranoid about the police coming back, so he uses the scanner to screen when there coming back to him"

"Sounds like a good plan. So what else happened in the alley?"

"Girl was pulled in but the guy was choked out, apparently he got in one punch before fleeing"

OH MY FUCKING GOD! No wonder Iziah didn't say anything, she knew I would pull rank and she would have to listen, gotta admit I like her guts and at least for once she was thinking about someone that wasn't herself.

"Just a black eye then Randy?"

"I guess so, gotta tell you, its nice to know that someone out there cares, I mean that asshole Ray isn't doing nothing."

"Of course he's not, that would mean he would have to work and Ray hates doing that"

"Well I hope they catch the fucker, then I hope they slowly torture him to death"

"I totally agree with that. Slow painful torture delivered by Iziah, it almost makes me feel sorry for him. Almost. Wait, no it doesn't"

We both laughed as we realised it was another thing we had in common, whoever was hurting those children needed to die.

For a while we stayed on the roof and talked as we usually did, I liked it being here with him, sometimes it made me forget who I was and what I had been through, sometimes I even forgot that I was a Michales and he was the guy that made it fashionable to hate us. Around late I started to shiver, it was getting colder and colder but I had just noticed it now. Randy wrapped his arms around me and instantly I felt warmth, not just warmth but pure heat rushing up my core and exploding out of my nerve endings. Heat had never felt so damn amazing. His heart beat thumped against me, his whole body moving at once. Without thinking or asking, I twisted up and pressed my lips to his, for a moment he didn't do anything but after the shock wore off, he kissed me back, a light pressure that I didn't expect from him. My first kiss from a guy and it wasn't going too badly actually, I always thought it was going to be scary or bad but it wasn't, it felt better than anything. That viper like tongue slid into my mouth and instantly started to play with mine, I couldn't help but grunt, it felt so nice. And then it was gone and that cold hard look was back on his face, what the hell did I do wrong?

"I won't be your test dummy" He snapped with so much ice I was suddenly cold again. Randy didn't give me time to ask because like a shot he was down the ladder and on his way home. What the hell just happened and what the hell did he mean by test dummy? And now my head hurts. I laid back on the cold roof and stared at the stars until I fell asleep.


	45. Lollipop broken

**A/N **Lollipop rapist is finally caught! But the drama doesn't stop there! Onwards we go!

**Lollipop broken**

**Iziah;**

I had no idea what happened, I opened my eyes to my sister clutching my hand, her face so white I thought she was a ghost. I tried to sit up but everything hurt at once. Mainly my head, a dull thumping as if someone was hitting a drum, but way out of time.

"What the hell happened?" I asked groggily, I could only remember snippets which weren't helping at all. I remember the hallways at school, empty and lonely without the students making noises, I had just figured out who that bastard was, Roman said he would meet me but so far he hadn't showed and I was wondering the vast corriders trying to find his useless ass. I could remember being stopped and without a choice I left with that asshole. He locked me in his office and asked me what I was doing, like a cat playing with a mouse. He told me it was against school policy to be in the halls after school, I told him that I wanted to leave now and I wouldn't do it again. I didn't like that look in his eyes, I suddenly saw myself as a twelve year old again at the mercy of a monster. He said I couldn't leave unless I promised to be quiet, he stepped towards me, not noticing that I had a hand in my pocket, I was texting a 'save me' message to the first person I could think of, and before I knew it the scene spiralled out of control, he whipped out his belt and smacked me right across the face with it, his hands grabbed me and bent me over the desk, his words had changed since the last time I saw him, I was no longer a good girl, I was a bad girl that needed to be taught a lesson, he struck me again with the belt making tears spring to my eyes, he ripped down my shorts and made sure that I couldn't escape. Then the door burst open and voices filled me, it was only then I noticed that I couldn't breathe and I realised that he had wrapped a cord or something around my throat and started to pull, he was going to end me this time. Whoever had saved me, pulled him the hell off me and then I lost all knowing of everything.

"They got him Izzy" Raven whispered clutching my hand again, "He's in the cop-shop right now being forced to talk"

I slumped down at least happy at that much. "So its over, he's gonna be punished to the full extent of the stupid law?"

"Yeah. and the news gets even better"

"How?"

"You know that asshole Ray Duuket?"

"I've heard of him" I said dryly.

"Well he was helping the rapist"

I sat back up again "How the hell is that good news?"

"Because the law caught up with him too, Ray is being punished and so is your rapist, now the people of this horrible town are actually safe, now that those two morons are gone"

I laid down once again "At least thats something."

Raven kissed my temple, "You get some rest, I'm-a let Dad and everyone else know that you're ok"

"Thanks Raven"

I wasn't sure of the time but soon after Raven left, the door opened and Roman came in, took him fucking long enough.

"How you doing?"

"Great and once again you were late"

"Sorry about that, but as promised we got him. He can no longer hurt you Iziah"

"Thank Christ for that, I don't think I could handle anymore pain. So now that the job is done, I guess your leaving?"  
Roman shook his head slowly, long dark strands flinging madly, "Not yet, I've still got another job to do. When thats over, I'll be home free"

I knew he had a secret but if it was away from me, then I don't really care. Roman stood up and gave a stretch as if he had been here for hours, "I should go, I have a fuck load of paper work to go through."

"Don't let the door hit your ass on the way out"

Roman let out a chuckle, "At any rate, I'm glad your ok"

"Thank you Roman"

"I'm not the one you should be thanking" He said before sliding out the door. It was shut for a record of three seconds before opening again, John Cena came in looking all nervous, and his usually happy face was clouded by red puffy-ness as if he had been crying.

"Hey, you're awake"

"Or so I would have you believe Cena" I smiled tiredly at him, I was still a little pissed that he hadn't told me that he was _Dragon_, but once I got over that I realised that it didn't matter, he had become a close friend and it was all because I didn't know who he was, he was just a random that I could send away with the click of a button, because I had let him in, I had actually made a friend worth keeping. I patted the chair beside me, "Are you gonna sit?"

He didn't move, his blue eyes raging with guilt, "Thats not a good idea Iziah"

"Why? You saved me, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be dead, I'm alive because of you"

He still didn't make a move to sit down, I know I should of been pissed but I wasn't, it wasn't John's fault and shockingly I could see that, even when he had to make the choice, he chose me and that wasn't something I could stay mad at, especially since it saved my freaking life.

"I'm so sorry he hurt you Iziah"

"It wasn't your fault John and shockingly I don't blame you and I never will"

"I have too go Iziah, I'm sorry he hurt you and I hope you get better" Then he fled, ok that part pissed me off since I didn't even get to say thank you. Sighing I laid down and turned on the annoying tv, catching the end of the news report.

_"The lollipop rapist has been caught and identifyed as John Cena Senior, the vice-principal of the local high-school. John Cena Snr was questioned all night and finally confessed to the rapes of fourteen young girls aged between six and twelve, three of which come directly from our little town of Tocurra. He has also been charged with the murder of local ex-cop Frank McSweeny who will be greatly missed. Chief police Ray Duuket has also been arrested for aiding and abeting a criminal, it was found out that Ray Duuket knew who the Lollipop Rapist was all along and refused to do anything about it, of course that has upset many locals including Terry James whose daughter was a victim of the Lollipop rapist, _

_"I am completely irate, that man was meant to help and protect our children and instead all he did was put them in danger"_

I turned the tv off and went back to sleep, for now I could rest easy and for the first time in a long time, I had a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	46. Deals of evil

**Chapter 46 Deals of evil**

**Seth;**

Patiently I waited for Roman to get home, I knew he wasn't going to like what I found out but I had questions and he had answers and I needed those answers now, in a way I felt betrayed, he had made out that he knew what a guy like me went through on a daily basis, he didn't know shit. He wasn't a guy like me, I was dirt poor and orphaned, the best I could hope for in my situation was either a job or death, Roman was this FBI man who at the end of the day got to go back to a good life, while I was still stuck on the bottom rung of life with no hope of ever moving up. Roman pretended that he knew what it felt like to be a guy like me but he didn't, if he did then he wouldn't of lied, but thats just what he did. Maybe I was taking it out of context but the sharp sting of betrayal still rocked me. When he got in I jumped on him instantly.

"So FBI agent Roman Reigns, ever thought of letting me know that before you started acting like you knew what its like being a guy like me"

"You know huh?"

"Yeah Roman, all this time I thought you understood but instead as always you're just another guy screwing me over."

Roman ran a tired hand down his face, giving me a peircing stare he pulled out a folder out of his jacket, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Seth but it was important to keep my identity a secret, it would of put everything at risk"

"What are you talking about, everything?"

Roman sighed again "I wasn't here to catch a rapist, I merely helped so no one caught on. I'm here for a different reason."

"Which is?"

He opened up his folder and passed out two pictures of two young blonde girls, one had bright brown eyes and platnuim blonde hair, the other had natural blonde hair and peircing green eyes like Harmoni. "That is Brittney and Maryse, they went missing some time ago, they are persumed dead."  
"And why are you showing me these?"

"Take a good look at Brittney, she doesn't look like anyone you know? Picture her with black hair maybe?"

"She looks like Harmoni" I hated saying it but thats what it looked like, with black hair, Brittney could be Harm's twin.

"Yes. Brittney Michales and her best friend Maryse Oulette went missing and haven't been seen or heard from since, we have reason to believe that they were murdered, we have a very good hunch on who did it and where she is buried but getting the evidence is a little trickier, their killer is very smart. All this time we have been waiting for a slip-up but nothing and I don't think we'll ever get that unless"

"Unless what?"

Roman let a smirck hit his lips making his brown eyes light up a little, "You can get the evidence I need"

"What evidence and against who?"

"We have reason to believe that it was Harmoni Michales that killed her sister and her friend Maryse, I need you to get in and get a confession, should be easy seeing as how your the boyfriend"

"You think Harmoni did this? You're crazy! Harmoni would never do anything like that to anybody!"

"Really? Seth how much do you really know about Harmoni? Do you know what I know?"

I gupled, I probably didn't know what he did but I knew Harmoni and she would never kill anybody.

"Seth trust me, we know it was Harmoni, we just need you to get our evidence, then another killer goes away and another life is saved, if you leave her be, she'll kill again and she'll never stop unless you stop her"

I shook my head still not believing what Roman was asking me to do, I didn't want to prove that my girlfriend was a killer, I didn't want to give him any type of evidence that could hurt her.

"I have a deal for you Rollins if you're interested"

He took my silence as good, "You get me the evidence and all this goes away"

"What are you talkin about?"

"This shit hole you call a home, that rat-fested hellhole you call a life, it all goes away, you suddenly have everything at your fingertips, you will be free from all of this."

"You want me to help put my girlfriend in jail?"

"If she's innocent, she won't go to jail but you still get a get out of jail card, all you have to do is help me, help me nail this bastard and you get to go free, everything will be better and you'll no longer be on the bottom rung of life, you will be free"

Roman stuck out his hand, I wasn't sure what the hell I was thinking but I shook his hand.

"Deal"

"Good move Rollins"


	47. No way in way

**Chapter 47 No way in hell**

**Raven;**

A few days after the drama, Izzy returned home. She looked so much better than she had in months, I guess it was because she had managed to sleep through the night, there were no dreams or doubts about this prick ruining her life again. Like the true soldier she was, she was up and about. We all hugged her and buzzed excitedly, the school was closed as of now until further notice. I guess the vice principal being a damn dirty rapist was a great reason to close it off. Thank God cause I still hadn't finished half of my assignments.

"Where's Dad?"

"He's gone out, business to take care of apparently, would you like something to eat?"

"Nah. Just want a shower, I was going too shower at the hospital but I'm pretty sure that those bastards were perving on me"

"Well you are very pretty"

Iziah actually let out a chuckle, "Yeah well I can do without their prying eyes thank you very much"

"Well you go have a shower and I'll make some dinner, hopefully you still like pizza"

"I love pizza" Iziah trilled happily as she made her way upstairs to my bathroom.

I was in the middle of making the second pizza when Dad came in. He said hello but I didn't hear him, I had the Ipod going, he was rambling on and on and I just let him, sooner or later he would realise that I had head-phones in. When I turned around, I almost dropped the pizza to the floor, right there next to him with a couple of packed bags was John Cena, John Cena Junior of course but still it wasn't a welcome sight. I put the pizza down and pulled out the headphones.

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"I have allowed John to stay with us for a while, Bobby hasn't got the room, we have a room down the hall so he can stay there"

"I don't want him in this house" I spat out evenly, I kept gaze away from John but I think he knew that the venom I was spitting was at him.

"Well thats too bad Rae, this is my house and I if John wants to stay then he will stay"

"Ok lets skip past the fact that obviously you have dementia and let me remind you, his father raped your daughter!"

"I know that Raven" Dad said quite patiently, if it wasn't for his father, I would of felt sorry for the awkwardness John was probably feeling right now, he wasn't quite sure where too look or what to do. "But John isn't his father and he needs a place to crash and I have offered the spare room"

"And you're prepared to take that risk? You realise that ninety percent of rapists are actually the product of rape themselves, so if John's father is a rapist, guess what that makes him"

"That is enough" Dad said sharply, that was the warning and if there wasn't a counter in the way, I would of stopped.

"No its not enough! Jamie is at that age he likes, are you really willing to put another daughter at risk because of your stupid ego?"

"Raven Venom Michales! I said that was enough"

I stamped my foot which probably didn't help anything excpet give me ground shock, "No! Have you even stopped to consider Iziah? How the hell do you expect her to heal when that pricks _child_ is living just down the hall from her? You don't think it will be a constant reminder? You think it would help her?"

"If Iziah has an issue with it then I will make other arrangements, but for right now, he needs a bed and I have a spare one down the hall"

"He can stay" Iziah said quietly from the hallway, a big black fluffy towel wrapped around her body, light bruises still gauged her throat from where JOHN'S DAD had tried to strangle her. "He can stay if he wants"

"No!" I shouted as they all looked at me, "I refuse to let this happen, if he stays then I'm pullin rank"

"Raven there is no need to go that far" Izzy pleaded with me, her eyes still sad.

"Yeah there is, so either he leaves or me and Jamie leave"

"Raven" "You've made your choice, and now if you'll excuse me I have to go and pack Jamie a bag"

I raced up the stairs still really pissed off, how could Dad do this? Wasn't it enough that Iziah had been raped but the son of her rapist was now staying down the hall, I know he was trying to do the right thing but seriously, inviting the son of your daughter's rapist wasn't the right thing, it was only putting Iziah and now Jamie at risk. As I packing my bag and one for Jamie, Iziah came up the stairs, painfully one step at a time but she made it.

"Can we talk?" Iziah asked softly sitting on my bed lightly,

"What about?" As if I didn't know already.

"Please don't leave Raven, we can work this out"

"No Iziah we can't. You rapist's son is now living down the hall, how can you not be pissed at that?"

"Because its not my rapist"

"No, its just his son"

"Just because John's father was a monster, it don't mean he is"

"How can you stand to look at him? Don't you just see his father when you look at him"

"No I don't, when I look at John I see John, the sweet guy who spent hours talkin to me on the net, the sweet guy that helped me conquer my fear of the alley, the sweet guy that saved me from his father. John isn't like his father, I would at least expect you to see that"

She left my room and I knew she was right, John didn't ask for this and I knew that I had to give him a chance, and I guess that if John turns out like his father, I could always make him disappear, like Brittney and Maryse disappeared.


	48. Rejection hurts

**Chapter 48 Rejection hurts**

**Iziah;**

Two weeks John had stayed with us, no really noticed a difference, he stayed away from us. He ate in his room, he only came out when he knew we were all in our rooms or out, my sister wasn't making things easy, I couldn't blame her but I still wanted to slap her. The one night John joined us for dinner, she did nothing but make catty remarks, until John left the table and went to his room. Raven refused to stop her remarks and I didn't really wish to have another fight with her about it. I over heard them one night around midnight, she was up getting something to eat and John had snuck out to get something to eat, I couldn't hear the traded insults properly but I heard John's deep voice end the conversation.

"I hate him too you know"

John hadn't been on Messenger for a while, I tried to talk to him the one night he was on, but he simply refused and logged off. I didn't understand it, wasn't he the one fighting to talk to me, to be friends with me and now he just didn't want to know? How the hell was that even fair?

Well after midnight I slid out of my cupboard and down the hall to John's room, the light poured out from underneath so I knew he was awake. When he opened the door he looked surprised to see me, no offence Cena but who else would it be? Harm, Jam and Rae made it clear they had no interest in being friends with him.

"Izzy,"

"Hey, you busy?"

"Uh no"

"Can I come in?"

He held the door back, "Its your house, do what you want"

He hadn't done much with the room, partly because he wouldn't be staying too long, when school started back I guessed he would be staying in one of the student dorms. He went back to his bed where his laptop was laying.

"You haven't been on Messenger for a while"

"Don't really feel like talking"

I could sense it, he wanted to add 'to you' which just made everything worse. I thought we were friends. "Fair enough" I took a seat on his bed, inches away from him.

"John I wanted to say thank you"

"For what?" He didn't look up but I could tell he desperately wanted too.

I made him look at me, my hand touching his, the contact made him look at me. The guilt still raged in his eyes and that just killed me more, it wasn't his fault so why was he feeling so guilty?

"For saving me, if it wasn't for you I would be dead"

John let out a sigh as he withdrew his hand from mine, "I'm just sorry he hurt you Iziah. I should of known when he started asking questions"

"What questions?"

John turned away again, I took his chin and made him look at me, "What questions John?"

"Just if we were together, and if I liked you and he even gave me tips on how to get to you. Now I know why he was so fucking eager, he wanted you closer to him"

"Is that why you asked me out?"

"Thats why I stopped. I didn't want him near you, I just thought it was creepy, I never imagined that he..." John let out a sigh "I'm sorry, I should of realised"

"John, trust me, this was the easiest way for you to find out, if you figured it for yourself you wouldn't of believed it and this outcome would a hundred times worse."

"That really don't help Izzy"

I couldn't help the little giggle, "Yeah I'm not very good at this sort of thing, I don't usually give comforting words, I'm usually the one who makes it worse"

He didn't say anything which made me ask the question that was burning inside my brain, "John why do you not wanna talk to me?"

"I can't. It's just too hard, I look at you and just see what he did to you. You don't see him when you look at me?"

I shook my head, "Nope. Don't get me wrong, I hate your father, I hate him with everything I have. I fear if he comes near me again I will kill him, I'll kill him with my bare hands. I get this unspeakable rage at the mere mention of him, but when I look at you all I see is you, you're not your father, you would never do what he did, you are not him John and I believe deep down that you would never hurt me."

"I'm sorry for what he did Iziah, I hate him too you know"

"I know you do"

I shuffled away from him and instead settled on the bed next to him, he was currently watching a movie, well it was paused while I was talking to him but now I guess we could watch it together, if he didn't want me to leave that is.

"Can I watch with you?"

"Sure" He clicked un-pause and we went quiet to watch the movie, it wasn't so bad. I didn't usually like action movies but it was at least it wasn't a chick flick.

"Do you think I could ever be in a movie Iziah?"

"You? In a movie? This is the greatest nation alive! We have all sorts of people to keep people like you even making a movie, quit your day dreaming melon-head!"

"Dude not nice" John laughed, "And I am not a melon head"

"See, this is what I'm good at, saying well timed insults to bring down your self-esteem little by little"

"Gotta admit, you're good at what you do"

I couldn't help myself I slid closer to him, he didn't say a word as I took the laptop off his lap and put it on the blankets, his eyes never left mine as I lowered my lips to his, kissing him softly and letting him know that it was ok to kiss back. I was afraid he wasn't going to and then he did, the gentle pressure of his lips and softness of his arms wrapping around me, pulling me onto his lap. I took my chance and slid my tongue to his mouth. I had never done this, I had only seen this on movies and it was nothing like it was on the movies. One moment he was pulling me closer, the next moment he was pushing me away until I was back on my feet beside him. He didn't say anything to me but it was clear that a line had been crossed and he didn't want to cross that line, not with me at least.

"Just go" Ice riddled his voice and slithered up my body like a blanket, quickly I marched out of his room and went back to my room. It was only when the cupboard door was shut that I allowed a few tears to slide down my face. Rejection was a bitch but it cut even deeper to know the reason I was rejected. I was now tainted, what man would want me know after know what had happened to me. John's rejection and my tainted-ness didn't make anything any easier.


	49. Confess

**Chapter 49 Confess**

**Seth;**

As I walked through the woods with Harmoni, I kept wondering what I should do, should I really give Harmoni up in order to get out, I said to Roman I would but now I wasn't so sure I could do it. I really liked Harmoni, dare I say it, loved her, I didn't want to betray her but I had no other way out, Roman could give me a way out, all I had to do was betray Harmoni. We took a different path than usual, usually we went over the little bridge and deep into the woods where it was just giant trees and leaves to hide us. Now we were near a two black crosses, someone had died here, somewhere along the line there was another black cross, three bodies all in one spot.

She looked at them for a moment before going to the cross that was away from the original two. She touched the cross before sighing sadly, she got up and looked to me.

"Sorry I try to not come here as much as I do but sometimes I can't help it"

"Who is it, if you don't mind me asking"

She looked to me with such innocence I couldn't help but wonder if Roman was wrong about her. "My father, his wish was to be buried here. When theres lots of drama, I come out to see him, I guess deep down I'm a daddy's girl"

I wrapped an arm around her and looked her green innocent eyes deep to the soul, "Can I ask the about the other two?"

"My sister and her friend" Harmoni said rather coldly, she didn't spend anytime looking at their graves or even acknowledging them. It was like she didn't care for them. I guess I coudn't judge. Harmoni didn't say anything for a while and then against my best wishes, she spilled her guts in a way I wish she hadn't.

"I killed them"

"Harmoni"

"I snapped, I was meant to be picking Raven up from the train but she said she would make her own way home, Iziah was still in care, Jamie was in the hospital. I came home and there they were, like they owned the place. I shot them in the face, dragged their bodies out here and buried them. No one questioned it and no one ever found them. They dug up almost an entire forest but didn't find Maryse or Brittney. Raven came home an hour later and I told her what I did, she helped me get away with it"

Harmoni spat on the graves and started to walk away, I felt like bashing my skull against something so I would forget what she told me.

"I wish you hadn't said that Harmoni" I said sadly, I had no other choice but to tell Roman, unless I could tell Harmoni first and maybe she could pull a vanishing act.

"Why? Seth whats wrong?"

I raked my hands through my hair, not knowing what else to do except the obvious. "Harmoni, you shouldn't of told me that"

"I know its not something you want to hear, I don't know what to tell you, its just a part of who I am"

"You don't understand"

"Then help me understand." Harmoni placed her hands on my face, her soft skin only making me feel worse. "Seth tell me whats wrong"

"He knows that someone has killed them, he knows that they didn't disappear, he knows that it was you"

"Who knows what was me?"

"Roman"

"What?"

I let out a breath, "Roman is a FBI officer, he's here to find the killer of Maryse Oulette and Brittney Michales, he suspects you as the killer, he's waiting on the evidence."

Harmoni stepped away from me, pale as the truth set in, "And you're gonna give it to him, you're gonna sell me out!"

"Harmoni!" I tried to grab her hand but she fled away from me, running like a rabbit stalked by a dog. I had never felt lower on the rung.

**Raven;**

"Raven! Raven! Raven!" It had been awhile since she had screamed like that, it only proved that she was upset or freaking out.

"What?" I asked annoyed as I came down the stairs, as I saw her face the alarm bells started to ring. She was out of breath from all her running, leaves and mud stuck to her soles.

"We!. Problem!. Murder!"

"What?"

"Roman! FBI! Murder! Brittney! Knows its me! Help me!"

"Ok, Harmoni calm down" I tried to soothe her but I guess it wasn't working. I had managed to peice the bits together, she was going down and I had to help her. "Ok I got your back. I will make it better"

"How!?" Harmoni exploded now pacing the floor, I thought it would help when Seth showed up but instead it just made it worse. "Get him away from me! He sold me out! He's gonna tell Roman!"

"No, Harm I won't I promise!"

"Seth I think you should leave and now"

He had no choice but to leave and now she was on the floor in tears. As always I picked her up and told her it would be alright.

"Its not gonna be ok Raven, its over"

"Not until the fat bitch sings and I don't feel like hearin' a Vickie Guerrero tune. Now go to your room and get changed, burn everything you're wearing, take a hot shower and make sure you scrub until your red raw, at least one layer of skin has to come off. Then find me the shovel and gun you used, wear gloves and place them in my wardrobe under the pile of hats. You know your alibi, tell Iziah its D-day and make sure Jamie is out of the way, she don't need to see this."

"Raven" She was still slightly hysterical about this plan, it was what we had always planned and nothing would change.

"Harmoni! You have your orders soldier! Now move out!"

Instantly she fled upstairs and started on what I had told her to do, she wasn't gone long and then Iziah was back downstairs.

"Harm told me its D-day, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"I have too, its a mother protecting her young, a mother would sacrifice herself to make sure her young survives"

"Raven you're not a mother"

"Sure I am, and right now Harm needs me, I'm willin to sacrifice myself and spend life in that padded cell than to let Harm rot in jail. Now go explain to Jam whats going on and remember your part"

It only took an hour for the FBI to get here, by then we were ready. I even out on my Sunday best, the entire time we waited I never once thought about what I was doing, I only thought that this was the only way to save Harmoni. I only made one request and that was that my lawyer had to be my uncle Hunter, he had the best defence/win rate and our plan would only work if he defended me, but either way Harmoni would be safe and that was all that mattered.

"FBI Roman Reigns, is Harmoni Michales home?"

"Sure, I'll get her. Harm!"

She came down bouncy and happy like she was meant too, I knew that acting school paid off.  
"Yessum?"  
"Harmoni Karnage Michales, you are under arrest for the murders of Brittney Michales and Maryse Oulette"

I couldn't help but laugh making Roman look at me, "Something funny?"

"You have the wrong girl, if you want the killer of those two little sluts then right here cheif, but you know if you wanna take her then by all means, take her"

They looked between us not wondering who to believe, "Search my room, you'll find the gun and shovel I used, come with me and I'll take you straight to their graves, I'll even tell you every sick detail of how they screamed and pleaded for their lives, I'll even tell you how I got away with it for so long"

It was nothing but sheer dumb luck that they took my words, they found the evidence and pretty soon the cuffs were on me.

"Raven Venom Michales, you are under arrest for the murders of Brittney Michales and Maryse Oulette, you have the right to remain silent"

All I heard was blah, blah, blah. Harmoni had just gotten away with murder and I was spending life in a white padded cell. She would have the chance to get out of this town, as for me it didn't really matter. I was born here, I was happy to die here.


	50. Aftermath

**A/N ** So this is the end of HSH, the sequel will be up ASAP! In the mean time everyone has a slight part in the aftermath of John's Dad/Raven being arrested/impriosoned and all the other bits and peices, so onwards and enjoy good people!

**Chapter 50 Aftermath**

**Iziah; **

I know this sounds mean, but I was more upset that John had rejected me than I was about Raven, don't get me wrong I love my sister and I will miss her, but I can always visit her, (Fridays and Mondays, if memory serves correctly) but with John, I had no idea how the hell to proceed now, he refused to talk to me and after Raven had been taken away, John suddenly found a room somewhere else. Ok, it was only next door and I had a right to go over there but I guess I was scared, scared that he would tell me why he suddenly didn't want me, I was too scared that I would be right again and I was now tainted meat. If I only I didn't care then it wouldn't be so bad but for right now I had to mourn the loss of my sisters presence and my best friend, see this is why I hate people.

**Harmoni;**

How the hell could he do that? Sell me out, and for what? A sure fire ticket to get out of being poor? It wasn't like he couldn't work hard and get out, no as always, someone had to stab a Michales' in the back and yeah, it _just_ had to be me and yeah, it _just _had to be the guy I really really liked. So not only did I not have my silver shield (Raven) to make things better, the only guy I liked enough not to sic Iziah at, was nothing but a traitor. I'm starting to see why Iziah hates everyone.

**Jamie;**

Everything was starting to spin again, spin and swirl and whirl and twril. Everything was going fine, people had stopped being stupid jerks and I had two new besties, Kaitlyn and Aj, and now everything was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone. Raven was naughty again so she was back to her white house in the clouds, I would get to see her but still she was gone and everyone knew the details except me so of course that meant it was my fault. Maybe if I hadn't eaten her mayonaise she wouldn't of left. I know life isn't fair but still it sucks tiny hairy balls. Apparently I was even allowed back at my school, I had to move to another one, one where I was near my friends, I guess that was ok but I liked my old school, I knew everything was. I guess the worst thing was, I really really wanted a certain guy with that cute lip ring, that guy with the pretty pictures, *sigh* No, Punk doesn't want me, I know because I asked him out to the movies and he said no and quickly walked away. Aj told me not to worry about it and there were more fishys in the sea, I had no idea what the hell fishys have to do with Punk but I wasn't about to ask, I was too upset because he said no. I knew the only reason he said no, because he don't like me, you don't need a whole brain to put that together. Everything just sucks at the moment, seriously not liking life at the moment, when I go to see the giant wanker in the sky I am definately asking some serious questions. I can just hope I don't forget by the time I get there. That tends to happen. Oh my God! A bird!

**Storm;**

As soon as she left, Iziah called me to let me know what happened, it was D-day apparently and once more my favourite cousin was whisked away to the padded cell. I thanked Izzy for calling me and telling me which only earnt me a swift insult and the dial tone, apparently I bored her. I put down the phone and continued on with my packing, I was off to college with my cousins pretty soon and Dad thought I might benefit more if I was with them, anything to get the hell away from him I would take. Don't get me wrong he's not a bad father, (One of the best I've ever had actually) its just before I re-met my real father, Hunter, I had...well it wasn't a pleasant up-bringing so I spent a couple of years being home-schooled and re-meeting my father. Now I was getting to leave his clutches and spend time with my cousins and go to a proper school, my only problem was, my mentor (the one that helped me through all the bad crap, Rae) wasn't there and I had to fend for myself, at least the other girls were in the same boat and with any luck, we would survive. Although from Iziah's warnings about people in general, I was now more nervous than ever. It was like I was five and it was my first day of proper school, actually I didn't have that, I had five and being taken and spending the rest of my childhood being beaten. Sorry, we're moving on now.

**Randy;**

I didn't know the full story but I got enough of it from the neighbourhood whispering and over-hearing Dad talking to Shawn. John filled me in with what he knew which wasn't much, apparently Raven had murdered two people, her sister and her equally slutty friend Maryse, and now she was being carted away to the mental asylum. I don't know why, ok I knew why but I didn't want to admit that, but when she left there was a hole left in my heart, I know she's a lesbian and I had no hope in hell but I could tell already that I was going to miss her, and I just knew that my hope of ever finding out about that kiss was now gone. I don't think I could handle seeing her all locked up and sedated, it was too much to just know she was gone. I might as well say it because no one else would

Rest In Peace, Raven

You will be missed.

**John;**

I had to get out of that house, I begged Randy to ask his Dad if I could stay, even if it meant sleeping on the floor with no blankets, I just couldn't be near Iziah anymore, I was restraining myself from her but the more I tried to tell myself that I didn't want her, the more my body, my brain told me to stop and just go for it. I know I'm young and I don't really know what love is, but I wasn't an idiot and I did know what I felt, I loved that girl, I loved her the moment I saw her but no as always my oldman ruined that for me. The one girl I wanted, the one girl that made me forget everything, he just had to take. I couldn't ever take her now, I could never ever make her mine now, because one day she's gonna wake up and realise the one thing I knew was bound to happen, she's going to look at me and see _him_, she's only going to see one thing, my father is the reason she's so broken, I wanted to be the one to fix her but I knew that would never happen because she would only see that my father hurt her and she couldn't ever be with her rapists son.

**Punk;**

Freaked out. Thats the only reason I said no to Jamie, she caught me off guard when she asked me out, I had to cut through the treacle because she said something about penguins and space-people but at the end of it I got her invite, it freaked me out because I was an old-school kind of guy. I know its dorky but I couldn't help it, I had been bought up a certain way and sadly enough it included that if boys and girls were to date, then the boy has to ask the girl out. Corny as fuck yes, I know, I know but it was the only way I knew. I got over that and went to find her but when I did, she refused to look at me and give me any acknowledgement, whenever I tried to talk to her, she just went 'Click, brrrrrrrr' Like someone hanging up a phone and walked away. I didn't think it could hurt but it did, I really liked Jamie and now I had no chance, it was made worse because now I was going to college and she wouldn't be there. I think that hurt more than anything, my one and only chance was well and truely gone.

**Seth;**

Shit. That was the only word I could use to describe how I felt. I had told Roman that I knew the killer was in the house, I didn't tell him it was Harm, he only assumed it was so when Raven admitted to it and threw him a curve ball, I didn't feel any better. In fact I felt worse, my girlfriend wasn't going to jail but her sister, the one she admired (she told me that) was now going away for something it was clear that Harmoni did, clear because she told me, at least I could keep that secret. I'm glad that Harmoni's not going away but I now realised that my ticket out wasn't worth losing her, I had never felt close to anyone and the one girl I had with will proabably never ever speak to me again and I can't exactly blame her, I had sold her out (kinda) and because of my selfish greed, her best friend was now locked away like a common animal for something that she didn't even do. You wanna know the kicker to this shit? Roman didn't have my ticket out, no, the one that had my golden ticket was me, I had gained a scholorship through my drawing and sports, apparently the college wanted me for their wrestling team, so I had my ticket out and because I was so desperate not to be either of my parents, I had lost the only girl that I cared about.

**Raven;**

Ahh the padded cell, how I missed you. I laid down and stretched out as soon as Hunter was finished arguing my case, and like I predicted (thats right) I was now serving my sentence in my padded room. The jury said that when I killed my sister and her friend, I was mentally un-stable, I was a wreck from my past stay, I was mentally unwell from all the stress of my sisters being away and I was being haunted by the death of my father. So now I was here in my white cell serving my sentence, if I was good and I would be (it's the only way I'd be allowed visitors) I could even be asscorted to the college to take some classes, apparently I could still earn my degree in Psychology, irony at its best really. I know some people will be saying shit like 'she's dangerous!' 'She knew what she was doing!' 'She deserves a worse punishment' I guess they could be right but the way I saw it, Brittney and Maryse deserved it, wanna know why?

Because Maryse's boyfriend raped her and Brittney slammed her head into a fridge when Jamie said she was going to tell. Jamie didn't know the intimate details and we weren't gonna tell her, So yeah, maybe I did deserve a worse punishment, maybe I shouldn't

get to sit here in a padded cell while they were dead, but they deserved it. They took a young girls life that was already falling apart and made it worse, worse than worse, so yeah those two whores deserved what Harmoni did and I would take the wrap for her all over again, and I can tell you if it was Iziah, it would of been alot more bloody. So I am glad they are dead, and even if I have to stay here until I'm one hundred years old. I can only hope that when I go to hell and I see those two whores again, I will be the one that will get to torture them.

I am happy that I took the wrap for Harmoni and even more un-believable was the idiotic police believed that I was the psycho-killer they were looking for. I will admit right now that there is one person I will miss and that is Randy. I will miss my girls but they get to visit, I don't think Randy would ever visit so yes I would miss him, I still wanted to know what the hell he meant by test dummy and now it looks as though I will never get to ask him. Fingers crossed, perhaps God will smile upon me.


End file.
